mis aventuras en equestria
by XXXGHOSTXXX123
Summary: mi primer fanfic esperon que lo disfruten alex es un chico normal que era brony hasta que un dia es trasportado a equestria donde vivira grandes aventuras,se enfrentara a varios enemigos y combatira una guerra para proteger a quienes mas ama (twilight sparkle x oc)
1. Chapter 1

HOLA ANTES QUIERO DECIR QUE ESTE ES MI PRIMER FANFIC ASI QUE SI HAY ERRORES POR FAVOR ME LO DICEN EN LOS REWIEW BUENO SIN MAS EMPEZAMOS

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAP 1 :EL COMIENZO DE LAS AVENTURAS

Hola soy alex y les contare mi historia de cómo llege al mundo magico de equestria

Todo empezo un dia normal en santiago de chile(si soy chileno)bien pues yo volvia del colegio ya que era fin de semana y hacia lo mismo cada finde ver youtube,jugar ps3,escuchar musica,pero lo que no sabia es que un dia normal cambiaria mi vida.

Despues de dejar mis cosas encima del sillon me fui a mi pieza a jugar un rato con mis postes de MLP,call of duty,fifa ,etc (si tambien era brony) y mi personaje favorita era twiligth sparkle por su forma de ser lo chistosa que resulta en algunos episodios ,etc, pues despues de eso me puse a buscar unas partidas y mientras jugaba BOII un resplendor me iso salir de la play para ver que era y me encontre con un agurero multicolor

Que mierda?-pregunte

En ese momento mi mama,mi papa y mi hermana llegaron y vieron el resplandor

-alex estas bien?!-pregunto mi mama

-si,si lo estoy-respondi

-que es ese agujero-pregunto mi papa

-no se pero voy a descubrirlo-respondi mientras me acercaba pero cuando me acerque me vi rodeado por una luz que me dejo ciego y despues senti que me elevaba

-ALEX,NO!-digieron mi mama,mi papa y mi hermana

DESPUES QUEDE CIEGO

MOMENTOS MAS TARDE,EQUESTRIA

POV LUNA:

Estaba yo volando encima de los campos de poniville cuando un resplandor me llamo la atencion

-que fue esa cosa-me pregunte

Y fui a investigar,lo que me encontre me dejo pasmado

Que es esta criatura -dige y este estaba comenzando a despertar

POV ALEX:

Me desperte en un campo y me preguntaba como llege hay pero lo que vi me dejo pasmado era la princesa luna,estaba al frente mio ,estubimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que ella hablo

-hola-digo temerosa luna

-emmmm…hola-dige

Ella se asusto y digo:

HABLAS..!?- digo luna

Emmm…si-dige

Ella fue retrociendo de a poco

Me tienes miedo-pregunte

Ehhhh..si nunca habia visto una criatura como tu-digo luna

Estubimos en silencio otro buen rato hasta que yo hable

De cualquier forma me llamo alex como te llamas?-pregunte haciendo el tonto y que yo sabia quien era ella

Luna se quedo callada

-tranquila no voy a hacerte daño lo prometo-dige

Luna por fin hablo-pues me llamo luna co-gobernante de equestria y me encargo de levantar la luna-digo

Un placer luna-y le extendi mi mano,ella todo mi mano y la sacudio

Pero mientras me movia la mano escuche un golpe y senti un golpe en mi costilla

CRAAAAK…algo se rompio era mi costilla

-raimbow dash que haces!?-digo luna despues de eso me desmaye …..

BIEN ESO FUE TODO SI POR LO MENOS TENGO 1 REWIEW SUBO LA 2 PARTE,POR FAVOR DIGANME EN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR EN LA CAJA DE REWIEW,BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ADIOS


	2. CAPITULO II: 2 ALICORNIOS Y 1 UNICORNIO

BIEN COMO DIGE SI TENIA 1 REWIEW IBA A SUBIR LA 2 PARTE ASI QUE GRACIAS A LA PERSONA QUE DEJO EL REWIEW BIEN SIN MAS PREAMBULO COMENZEMOS: 

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 2: 2 ALICORNIOS Y 1 UNICORNIO

Desperté en una cama, no se como llege hay, trato de pararme pero siento un dolor en mi costilla que haga que grita de dolor

AHHHHHH-grite

Siento el sonido de la puerta abriéndose veo y para mi sopresa era luna junto a 2 alicornios que eran celestia y twilight sparkle

N/A:ESTO SUCEDE DESPUES DE LA CORONACION DE TWILIGHT

Como te sientes ? estas bien?-pregunto twilight

Si sentirse bien es tener 1 costilla rota entonces estoy sano-respondi , ellas notaron el sarcasmo

perdon ,pero una de nuestra súbditas te ataco a gran velocidad-digo luna

no importa después de todo soy una criatura desconocida en su mundo-respondi

bien,espere que te mejores te presentare a mi tia y su alumna-digo luna

hola mi nombre es celestia y soy la gobernadora de equestria-digo celestia amablemente

un gusto princesa mi nombre es alex-respondi igual amablemente

hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y represento el elemento de la magia-digo twilight

un gusto twilight –respondi mientras estrechaba su casco ,pero twilight saco rápido su casco de mi mano

por ….que isiste eso-respondio twilight roja

ehhhhh….perdon-respondi nerviosamente ya que pensé que me harian algo

bueno,no importa depues de todo que eres-digo twilight

bueno pues soy un humano-respondi

UN HUMANO?-digieron las 3 al unisono

Si un humano por que?-dige

Es que nunca habíamos oído de esas criaturas-digo twilight

En ese momento llego un medico unicornio "debo acostubrarme a este mundo" pensé

Muy bien princesas les habisamos que esta criatura esta listo para ser dado de alta –digo el doctor

Que bien por que no puedo aguantar en cama un minuto mas-dige

Bien pues le retiro un par de vendajes y listo-digo

DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS …

Adios doctor y gracias –dige

De nada y cuidate-respondio el doctor

Al salir al hospital con twilight (las princesas tenían asuntos pedientes y por eso se fueron antes de tiempo)estaba rodeado de guardias

TWILIGHT ALEJATE DE ESA CRIATURA –grito un unicornio blanco

Shining armor ¿que haces?-pregunto twilight

Pues defendiendonte de esta criatura-digo shining

El no es una criatura, es un humano asi que degalo en paz-digo twilight

¿y como podemos confiar en el?-digo shining

Por que si fuera hostil ya hubiera atacado a twilight-dige

Emm…. punto a favor,pero no significa que te quite el ojo de encima-digo shining

Como sea que haces aquí shining-digo twilight

Pues, la princesa me digo que te viniera a buscar cuando salieras del hospital-digo shining

pues vamos al castillo- digo twilight …..

FIN DEL CAPITULO 2(SIGUIENTE CAPITULO conociendo a las mane 6)

A BUENO TENGO QUE DECIRLES UNAS COSAS:

1-PERDONEN SI HAY FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIAS

2-COMO SE DARAN CUENTA ESTAMOS A FIN DE AÑO ASI QUE QUIZAS PODRIA PUBLICAR 2 CAPITULOS DIARIOS SI TENGO 1 REWIEW HAGO EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUIZAS HOY O QUIZAS MAÑANA NO SE SABE

PUES ESO SERIA TODO NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF/)


	3. Chapter 3:CONOCIENDO A LAS MANE 6

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 3:CONOCIENDO A LAS MANE 6

Un detalle que se me escapo las características de alex

Alex tiene 15años,tiene estatura de adolecene promedio, le pone esfuerzo en todo lo que hace,en ese tiempo que ha estado en equestria andaba con una polera azul,blue jean y unas convers

RETOMANDO LA HISTORIA

Yo estaba en una carroza junto con twilight y shining armor,yo y shining armor nos llevamos bien ahora solo era un malentido lo anterior, le conte todo lo que sabia de la guerra el se que quedo impresionado por lo que dige y me pidió mas detalles,a lo que yo respondi que cuando llegaramos donde las princesas le diría todo

Minutos mas tardes….

Yo,twilight y shining armor íbamos caminando al tronos de la princesa y me lleve una gran sopresa al encontrar al resto de las mane 6 al frente de celestia y luna, oh me vieron, bueno sus reacciones fueron las siguientes:  
applejack tomo posiciones defensivas junto con raimbow dash que me reconoció y por su pura cara quería destruirme la cara a patadas,fluttershy se escondió detrás de applejack,rarity casi se desmaya se puso encima de un sillón(DE DONDE MI… SACO UN SILLON?)pinkie pie reacciono normal o bueno a lo pinkie y fue directo a si mi y digo:  
ohohoho,un nuevo pony que es lo que digo un mono sin pelo ,o eres un dragon que es es eso que tienes en su casco…(me da lata escribir tanto)me iso miles de preguntas en menos de 1 minuto pero twilight lo sustovo con su magia

Pinkie,tranquilisate el nos contara todo ok?-digo twilight

Okey dokey loky-digo pinkie

Okey chicas por que no se presentan?-digo twilight

Nadie quería venir ecepto pinkie que volvió en un segundo y se puso al frente de mi cara

Hola me llamo pinkie pie que eres?-me pregunto

Whowhowho podrías acerte un poco para atrás por favor?-pregunto ella obedeció

Bueno me llamo alex es un gusto conocerte pinkie-le extendi mi mano que ella acepto y comenzó a moverlo de arriba hacias abajo raimbow vio esto y pensó que la estaba atacando y fue volando directo hacia mi antes de que pudiera golpear twilight lo paro con si magia

RAIMBOW DASH QUE HACES?!-digo twilight

DEFENDIENDOTE DE ESTE MONO SIN PELO!-digo raimbow

Tranquilízate raimbow es amigo –digo twilight sim embargo aun tenia cara de romperme la cara después vino applejack

Hola dulzura me llamo applejack y perdon por mi amigo raimbow pero es un poco desconfiada-digo applejack ofrenciendo su casco "claro un POQUITO DESCONFIADA" pensé

Es un gusto applejack-dige y agare su casco después vino rarity ella me miraba de arriba abajo

Que? Tengo algo en la cara?-pregunte

Oh no cariño es solo que tu ropa-digo rarity

Que tiene mi ropa?-pregunto yo dudoso

Es que no es muy a la moda-digo

Yo me quede pensando y después me acorde que rarity era modista

Ehhh si no era lo mejor que traia-dige

Bueno comenzamos mal como sea,me llamo rarity y soy modista-digo rarity

Estoy encanto de conocerla miss rarity-le bese la pata se había sonrojado

Faltaba fluttershy que estaba estaba detrás de raimbow y fue adonde ellas pero cuando me acerque

NO TE ACERQUES MONO SIN PELO!-grito raimbow

Ok ok ok calmate-dige yo asustado no quería tener una pelea con raimbow

Un fuerte dolor invadió mi costilla y me di cuenta que los vendajes se soltaron no pude gritar de dolor

AHHHH oh maldita sea eso duele –dige

Fluttershy al ver esto fue directamente a ayudarme me extraño que de asustada pasara a `preocupada por mi

Oh pobrecito estas sangrando mucho-digo fluttershy-yo te ayudare-

No pude evitar sonrojarme por esto me daba diabetes la ternura que daba

Después de varios minutos me presente con fluttershy y raimbow créanme no fue fácil converce a raimbow pero al final nos llevamo bien,bien solo estábamos esperando a que las princesas llegaran cuando se hoyo una explosión alrededor de toda canterlot

QUE DEMONIOS FUE ESO!?-grite

Escuches unas voces que me eran muy familiar que eran de un videojuego pero no recordaba de que ,estaban cerca de la puerta cuando abrieron la puerta pude ver que trairan mascaras anti-gas y tenían el símbolo nazi OH..NO….

BIEN LES DEJARE 2 CAPITULOS POR 2 REWIEW Y YA SABEN HABRAN NAZIS,RUSOS,CHINOS Y CUALQUIER MALO TERRORISTA ..NOS VEMOS EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO QUE LO COMIENZO A ESCRIBIR


	4. Chapter 4:LOS NAZIS EN EQUESTRIA?

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 4:LA LUCHA CONTRA LOS NAZIS

oh mierda esto no era bueno teníamos unos nazis en la entrada pro lo menos shining,twlight,applejack y raimbow actuaron rápido y lo dejaron inconcientes yo tume sus mp40 que tenían y me despuse ir a travez de canterlot para ver que pasaba cuando ella me digieron

adonde vas?-digo twilight

a proteger canterlot-dige

por que? Si no llevas casi nada en este mundo-digo shining

pro que los nazis fueron personas malas,por su líder comenzó la II guerra mundial donde murienron mas de 80 millones de personas-dige

todos se quedaron sin aliento

tan malo eran-pregunto applejack asentí con la cabeza

pues te acompañamos por que no quieron que la ciudad quede echo polvo-digo twilight

yo igual-digo applejack

yo igual-digo raimbow

cuenten conmigo-digo pinkie y rarity

yo ..igual –digo fluttershy en voz baja pero igual las escuchamos

muy bien hay que ir al centro de canterlot y matar todo persona con ese símbolo-les mostre el signo nazi

ma…matar?-digeron todas

es eso o la ciudad ahora muenvasen-dige

VARIOS MINUTOS DE LUCHA DESPUES

Exterminamos a los últimos nazis que quedaban por lo menos no hubo muerton de la guardia real ni civiles

Muy bien eso es todo-dige

Bien echo –digo shinging

En ese momento se escucho un grito todo volteamos a ver y nos encontramos con un ultimo nazi que tenia de reen a fluttershy

Suelta el arma –le dige

No lo are –digo el nazi me extrañe por su perfecto español

Suelta el arma o estas muerto-dige

Intentalo-digo

Muy bien-le apunte en su pierna y este cayo y fluttershy fui corriendo asia mi

Gracias-digo fluttershy

De nada-dige de vuelta

En ese momento el nazi se paro y digo

Idiotas nunca podrán derrotar al fuher-digo

Yo me quede soprendido Hitler en equestria?...esto es malo

Esto es una recompesa de mi fuher-apunto su pistola a twilight y dispararo vi eso actue rápido y protegi a twilight con mis pecho la bala me llevo y le dispare de vuelta al nazi…headshot cayo muerto al igual que yo perdi la conciensa y lo único que escuche fue el grito de twilight y las demás que fue ¡ALEX!...

Y ESO FUE TODO 5 CAPITULOS DIARIOS MADRE MIA MAÑANA PUBLICARE OTROS 5 QUIZAS N/a:EL LUNES TENGO EXAMEN DE MATEMATICA ASI QUE VOY A SUBIR POCOS EPISODIOS EL DOMINGO EL LUNES YA ESTARE MEJOR SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS…BROHOOF/)


	5. Chapter 5:TRASFORMACION

BIEN 5 PARTE DE MI FANFIC

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 5 :LA TRASFORMACION

despierto en una cama con ropa diferente "cuando me cambie" me pregunte al tocas mi cara

no sentí mis dedo y mire mi mano o mejor dicho casco

que mierda….AHHHHH-grite de miedo

en ese vinieron las mane 6

estas bien?-pregunto twilght

por que soy un pony?-pregunte

por que la princesa te convirtió por que tu antiguo cuerpo esta muy herido-digo twilight

OK..me tratare de acostumbrar –dige

(mi forma pony esta en la portada si me pregunta mi cutie mark era de la faction GHOST de cod ghost)

Que es esta tatuaje que tengo aquí?-pregunte apuntando a mi costado "haste el tonto"pensé

Es una cutie mark, aparece cuando un pony tiene su talento especial-digo raimbow

Que acaso los humanos no tienen cutie mark?-pregunto pinkie

No.. ya que nunca encontramos para que somos buenos o hay varios humanos con varios talentos-dige todas se quedaron sin aliento

Y que significa tu cutie mark? y que es?-pregunto fluttershy

Ahh..no tengo idea que significa pero es la faction ghost de un juego en la tierra-dige

Oh…ok-digo fluttershy

Después pasamos varios minutos hablando que significaba su cutie mark de cada una y como lo cosniguieron en eso llega celestia

Muy bien mis pequeños ponis necesito hablar a solas con alex-digo celestia

"oh mierda esto no es bueno"-pense

Todas se retiraron de la habitación quede con celestia a solas y esta me golpeo

AHHHhh y eso porque?-pregunte con dolor

Eso es por crear una historia entre yo y discord ¿es verdad que somos unos juguetes para unas niñas-digo celestia

Aahh si –dige

Bueno no importa ..CHICAS PUEDEN ENTRAR-digo celestia

Las mane 6 entraron

Bien no te podemos llamar alex ya que podrían sospechar como quieres que te llamemos-digo celestia

"piensa..piensa… ya lo tengo"

LIGHTNING GHOST O LIGHT-dige

Ok-digieron las mane 6 en ese momento se abren mis alas

Que mier… o tengo alas COOL-dige

Puedes volar?-digo raimbow

Lo intentare-dige

En esos momentos fueron los mas incomodos de mi vida ya que siempre que volaba me caia de cara contra el suelo,eso y mas que raimbow siempre se reia

Uhhh ya es la 10 vez que me caigo quien me podría enseñar?-dige

Yo!-digo twilight

Estas segura no te he visto volar-dige

Bueno pues twilight me mostro como volaba y era aceptable

Ok,bueno cuando comenzamos las clases de vuelo-dige

Cuando volvamos a ponyville-digo twilight

Oh..ok-dige

Muy bien mis pequeños ponies se esta oscureciendo y es hora que luna levante luna (no me pude aguantar) queires venir con nosotros light-digo celestia

Ok estos espectáculos nunca se ven seguidos-dige

VER LEVANTAR LA LUNA FUE EPICO ..EPICO ES LA UNICA QUE PUEDO DECIR

Bien yo creo que tenemos que ir a dormir ya que mañana será un dia largo-digo rarity

Ok entonces los llevare a sus habiaciones-digo luna

Ok hermana buenas noches-digo celestia

Buenas noche tia-digo luna

Fue en 2 parejas d de 3

Fue rarity con pinkie en la habitación del frente

Raimbow con applejack y fluttershy en la de atrás

Y twilight y yo en la habitación de al lado de la de rarity con pinkie

Entramos en nuestra habitación y vimos que había solo 1 cama

Ehhhh..twilight donde dormiré yo?-pregunte

Pues …conmigo-digo twilight sonrojada al nivel 8000

No pude evitarme sonrojarme con esto dormir con mi pony favorita es un sueño

Bien pues vamos a dormir-dige

Ok-respondio twilight

Una vez acostados ella digo

Buenas noches…amor-digo esto en tono que no escucho

Dijiste algo?-pregunte

Ella se dio cuenta de lo que digo

NADA!-digo twilight aun mas sonrojada que antes

OKKKKK,bueno como sea buenas noches-y me quede dormido

BUENO 5 PARTE DE MI FIC Y DEBO DECIR QUE SUS REWIEW ME HACEN SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA YA SE QUE TENGOS POCOS PERO PARA MI SERIE SI FUERAN MILES SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES NOS VEMOS BROHOOF/)

PROXIMO CAPITULO :MOMENTO INCOMODO Y VISITANDO PONYVILLE


	6. Chapter 6:CONOCIENDO PONYVILLE

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 6 (PARTE 1/2)MOMENTO INCOMODO Y CONOCIENDO PONYVILLE

hace 2 dias llege a equestria,me enfrente a esos nazis y me trasforme en pony hoy era un nuevo :

me desperté por que alguien había destapado la cama abri mis ojos lentamente para encontrarmes a las raimbow,pinkie,flutter,rarity,applejack,luna,celestia,shining y otra alicornio rosada todos mirándome con cara picara

que?-dige

mira a tu derecha-digo celestia con cara pervertida

mire a mi derecho para ver que twilight tenia los ojos abierto,tocando mi nariz con la mia y me estaba abrazando y estaba roja como tomate no pude evitarlo igual me sonroje

ehhhh..hola-dige nervisiomante estaba perdido en esos ojos morados

hola-digo twilight

llevan menos de 1 dia conociéndose y ya son novios-digo luna con una sonrisa

yo y twilight nos salimos de la cama totalmente rojos

encerio ese fue un momento muy incomodo hasta que twilight hablo

creo…creo…que seria mejor ir a desayunar-digo twilight

buena idea –dige

lo que nadie sabia que había un guardia mirando todo ese guardia era FLASH SENTRY

no dejare que me quites a twilight-digo con una sonrisa malvada

POV TWILIGHT

Me desperté abrazando a light no podía evitar estar roja ya que me enamore de el a 1 vista y era muy tierno y protector simplemente mi caballo perfecto toco mi nariz con la mia al ver que todos nos estaban mirando con cara pervertida

MINUTOS MAS TARDE…

Después de desayunar le conte a todos sobre mi mundo(ya me había presentado con cadenza) le había dicho que deportes practibamos,que comíamos cuando le dige que comíamos carne se asustaron pero yo las tranquilize diciendo que no comemos animales que hablan,también les conte sobre lo que sabia d guerra mundial,le explique quien era los nazis,quien era Hitler,como son las guerras modernas,etc seguimos conversando hasta que celestia hablo

Twilight yo creo que debías llevar a light a conocer el pueblo-digo celestia

Si,princesa-respondio twilight

Muy bien nos vamos –digo twilight

Y en que nos vamos?-dige

Telestraportacion-digo twilight

Tele..que?-dige pero era muy tarde centi una luz que me dejo ciego y sentía como si estuviera cayendo

Depues aparecimos en la casa-arbol de twilight yo tenia dolor de cabeza

A ..la..la próxima…vez había si va a hacer eso-dige mareado y con ganas de movitar

Uhh si…mi culpa-digo twilight después nos lanzo un hechizo para el mareo

Gracias ahora que-dige

Pues yo tengo que volver a mi granja nos vemos después nos vemos,chao-digo AJ(voy a cortar palabras para que entiedan AJ-APPLEJACK FS-FLUTTERSHY RD-RAIMBOW DASH PP-PINKIE PIE TS-TWILIGHT SPARKLE R-RARITY)

Chao AJ-dige

Nosotros también nos vamos ya que tenemos cosas que hacer chao-digo PP,RD,FS Y R

Bien estamos nosotros 2 que hacemos-pregunte

Bien..pues-digo antes de ser interrupinda

TWILIGHT ESTAS HAY?!-digo un lagartija morada lo reconosi era spike

Si ya estoy aquí spike-digo twilight

Bien quien es tu amigo-digo spike apuntándome

Spike el es lightning ghost –digo twilight

Un gusto spike-dige

Tambien un gusto lightning ghost-digo spike

Dime light-respondi

Ok-digo spike

Bien pues ahora que se conocieron me gustaria decir que tenemos que ir a sugar cube corner alas 8-digo twilight

Para que?-dige

No se pinkie me digo-respondio twilght

Oh ok bien por mientras que hago-dige

Puedes leer algunos libros –digo twilight

Oh ok tienes alguno de aventuras-dige

Si toma este-me digo twilight para paserme uno de daring do

Bueno ok gracias twilight nos vemos a las 8-dige antes de salir a fuera

A donde vas?-digo twilight

A conseguirme algo para dormir-dige

Si quieres te pudes quedar aquí-digo twilight

Estas segura? No quiero hacer molestia-respondi

No no seria molestia quedate en el cuarto de huéspedes-digo twilight

Oh ok gracias –dige para irme a la habitación de huéspedes

Twilight ya se que ustedes 2 tienen algo-digo spike

Twilight se sonrojo –no..no digas tonteras spike recién nos conocemos-digo twilight

Y por que no le pides que sean novios-sugiero spike

Es muy temprano para comenzar una relación –digo twilight

Ahh te pille osea si lo quieres-digo spike con cara picara

Twilight se sorojo al nivel 1000000-ehhh spike que tal si vamos donde rarity mientras-digo twilight muy nerviosa

Ok-digo spike twilight respiro aliviada

CONTINUARA…

BIEN PARTE 1 DE 2 DE PRIMER DIA DE LIGHTNING GHOST EN PONYVILLE SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ADIOS

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :CONOCIENDO PONYVILLE PARTE 2 :FIESTA ALOCADA Y NOVIAZGO


	7. Chapter 7:fiesta y noviazgo

FANFIC AVENTURA EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 6 (PARTE 2/2) CONOCIENDO PONYVILLE:FIESTA ALOCADA Y NOVIAZGO

Pase muchas horas leyendo daring do,incluso me gusto mas que jugar ps3,me reucerda mucho a indiana jones todos esos pensamiento fueron interrupidos cuando oi voces cerca de la entrada

Querida,estas seguro que se lo vas a pedir en la fiesta-digo una voz conocida

Si,estoy segura de eso si me acepta o rechaza da lo mismo es su decisión-digo otra voz esa era Twilight la otra era rarity

Bueno es tu decisión-digo rarity

Ahora con tu permiso vamos en camino haci sugar cub coner haci que diles a las demás chica-digo twilight

Muy bien chao nos vemos en la fiesta-digo rarity antes de oir la puerta cerrándose y oi cascos golpeando la escaleras

"me gusta twilight y se so pido en la fiesta ,pero sentirá ella lo mismo que yo?" pensé

Oh hola light estas listo?-pregunto twilight

Si ya nos vamos?-pregunte

Si te veo abajo-digo twilight

Ok hay voy-dige

DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS LLEGAMOS A SUGAR CUB CORNER…

Por que estas la luces apagadas?-pregunte

No se ire a ver-digo twilight antes de entrar

Ya ha pasado un par de minutos desde que twilight entro y no ha regresado

Y si le paso algo?-me pregunte

Voy a entrar –dige

Al entrar estaba todo oscuro y no se podía ver nada

HOLA?-dige en voz alto y de repente

SOPRESA!-se hoyo en toda sugar cub

Me pillaron con la guardia baja y me dio un buen susto

Por dios pinkie que quieres matarme de un infarto?-dige

Oh lo siento pero no importa es tu fiesta de bienvenida-digo pinkie

Para mi?-dige pinkie asintió-gracias pinkie-dige

No es nada solo disfruta de la fiesta –digo pinkie

DESPUES DE VARIOS MINUTOS DE FIESTA..

"ok lo hago o no lo hago"-pense "si me acepta sere feliz,pero si me rechaza no importara tendre que seguir con mi vida"

Ok lo hago-me dirige hacia twilight que estaba hablando con un guardia que lo reconoci era flash sentry

"Oh mierda..esta flash"-pense pero ME LA JUEGO(WOLLUROX PLZ XD)

Oye twilght ..-dige

Si light-digo twilight

Quien es tu amigo-dige

Oh si este es flash sentry-digo

Hola-digo flash fríamente después me susuro-"no me quitaras a twilight"

"que gane el mejor"-dige

Oye twilight puedo hablar contigo?-pregunte

Si que quieres?-pregunto twilight

A solas-dige

Ok-respondio twilight

Fuimos a una parte alejada de sugar cub

Ehhh..twilight-dige

Si?-respondio "maldición como le digo que quiero ser su novio bue…"deje de pensar por que twilight me beso

Light te quiero decir algo te amo-digo twilight

Yo también te amo twilight-dige

Nos miramos a los ojos para terminar con un beso apasionado al terminar ese beso fue golpeado por algo que me dego noqueado

FLASH SENTRY! ¿Qué HACES?!-digo twilight después de eso me quede dormido

CONTINUARA…

BIEN AQUÍ TERMINA EL EPISODIO 6 NOS LEEMOS

PROXIMO CAPITULO :PROBLEMAS


	8. Chapter 8:PROBLEMAS

BUENO 8 CAPITULO DE MI FIC

CAPITULO 8 :PROBLEMAS

CTM…otro golpe en la cabeza paresco saco de boxeo o que?-pregunte

Reconoci facilamente la pieza estaba en la habitación de twilight sentí la puerta abrirse era twilight

Buenos días bello durmiente-me digo twilight mientras me beso

Buenos días princesita-dige y respondi el beso después de cortar el beso pregunte

Que paso ayer?-pregunte

Bueno fuiste noqueado por uno de los guardias y lo arrestaron –digo twilght

Y como llege aca-dige

Te carge con mi magia-digo twilight-quieres ir a desayunar?

Ok bajo en un istante-respondi cuando ello cerro la puerta me encontré una nota al lado de la lámpara esta decía:

"TE ESTOY VIGILANDO,NO DEJARES QUE ME QUITES TAN FACIL TWILIGHT A SI QUE CUIDA TUS ESPALDA"

Ja ja que miedo tengo-dige sarcartisco-puto flash sentry

LIGHT EL DESAYUNO ESTA LISTO!-grito twilight

YA VOY!-respondi

Después de varios minutos….

Bien twilight ya me voy-dige

A donde vas-digo twilight

A buscar trabajo no puedo quedarme todo el dia acosatado son hacer nada-responde

Oh ok nos vemos mas tarde chao-digo twilight para después darme un beso

Ok nos vemos twilight –dige antes de salir por la puerta

Mas tarde en la alcadia

"a ver trabajar en sugar cub no gracias nunca fui bueno cocinando"pensé

Bla bla bla ,no encuentro nada espera un momento-dige

Necesitan ayudan en sweet aples acres bueno por lo menos servirá-dige y tome rumbo hacia sweet aples acres

Depues de caminar varios minutos llege a los limites de sweet aples acres antes de pasar una flecha paso al lado de mi cabeza y choco contra un árbol y este traia una nota que decía:

"TE DIGE CUIDA TUS ESPALDA POR TU CULPA FUI DESPEDIDO DE LA GUARDIA REAL A SI QUE ME LAS PAGARAS"

Flash ql deja de molestar-dige molesto

Entonces una pelea a casco limpio lo arregle-digo una voz atrás mio

Me di vuelta y para mi sopresa era flash junto con 2 unicornios

Te presente a mis P.M.C( privace mercenary) que ajustamos unas cuentas hoy y ahora-digo flash

Por que haces estos flash?-pregunte

Fácil,yo amo a twilight sparkle,saliamos unas veces y fuimos novio pero termino conmigo por que era muy celoso me digo-termino flash

Entonces si termino contigo por que me atacas?-dige confundido

Quiero que twilight sea mi novia de nuevo-digo flash

Pues mala suerte,por que creo que no te quiere-dige

ME LAS PAGARAS MALDITO!-digo flash enojado

Ustedes ¡ATAQUEN!-digo flash ellos acienton con la cabeza

Se telestrasportaron detrás de mi y como si yo pudiera leer su mente y movimiento esquive un golpe y lo golpee en el cuerno que iso que retrocediera

Maldito la pagaras –digo el PMC 1

Busque el otro y paso lo mismo pude esquivar que se había telestrasportado arriba mio no fue necesario golpearlo ya que quedo noqueado al caer y golpearse la cabeza

El otro seguía sosteniendo su cabeza ya que el golpe al cuerno fue muy fuerte,con la misma sensación el corrió hacia mi yo me hice a un lado y lo golpee con el cabeza quedo noqueado

Bien flash es tu turno...flash?-dige

Había desaparecido y donde estaba el había una nota que decía

"ESTO NO ACABA VOLVERE Y SERA MAS DIFICIL" puto flash

Ok mejor dejo esto aquí y me voy-dige mirando a los 2 PMC noqueados después de eso me dirigue hacia la granja de sweet aples acres lo que no sabia eras 3 siluetas que me observaban

Les dige que el era genial-digo la silueta 1

Pues su método de pelea es muy bueno-digo la silueta 2

Yo haría lo mismo –digo la silueta 3

Si claro scootalo-digo la silueta 1

Después de todo se dirige hacia sweet aples acres creo que hablara con tu hermana hay le acemos un par de preguntas –digo la silueta 2

Buena idea sweety bell-digo la silueta 1

Bien que emperamos vamos-digo scootalo

Las 3 siluetas ahora conocidas como appleboom,sweety bell y scootalo se direigon hacia la granja

CONTINUARA…

BIEN SIGUIENTE EPISODIO TERMINADO DEJEN SUS REWIEW CUANDO TERMINEN DE LEER ESTO YO COMENZARE A ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO 9 SI ME DEJAN 1 REWIEW SUBO EL CAPITULO 9 BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ADIOS

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS MUCHOS PEORES


	9. Chapter 9:trabajo y peores problemas

CAPITULO 9:TRABAJO Y PROBLEMAS MUCHOS PEORES

Después de esa pelea fui directo hacia sweet aples acres para encontrarme con AJ

Hola AJ-dige

Hola light ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto AJ

Vengo a buscar trabajo y vi tu anuncio en la alcaldía-respondi

Ahh si ya me había olvidado de ese anuncio bien pues tu trabajo será golpear los arboles hasta que llenen los cestos de abajo-digo AJ

Bien,cuando comienzo?-pregunte

Mañana te parece?-digo AJ

Si me parece bien-respondi bien nos vemos después-digo AJ

Chao AJ-dige

Chao light-respondi AJ

En ese momento llegaron 3 potrilas 1 unicornio,1 de tierra y otra pegaso se pararon al frente de mi

Si,las puedo ayudar?-dige

Tu eres lightning ghost?-pregunto al pegaso color naranja con crin morada

Si ,por?-pregunte

Es un gusto conocerlo –digo la unicornio

Como saben de mi?-pregunte

Pinkie nos digo-digo la poni de tierra

Y que les digo?-pregunte

Que venia de otro mundo y defendió canterlot-digo la unicornio

Bien,después de todo cuales son sus nombre-dige

Yo me llamo appleboom-digo la poni de tierra

Yo me llamo sweety bell-digo la unicornio

Y yo scootalo-digo la pegaso

Le podrías hacer un par de preguntas ghost-digo scootalo

Solo díganme light-replique

Oh ok comenzamos con las pregutas simples-digo scootalo

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES…

Les dige todo lo relacionado a mi mundo créanme tardo varias horas

Bueno sin mas preguntas me voy chao-les dige

Hasta luego-digieron las 3

OTROS MINUTOS DESPUES..

Llege a la casa-arbol de twlight y para mi sopresa estaba celestia,luna y shining armor con sus esposa

Princesas-dige haciendo una reverencia-que hacen aquí?

Light hay un problema-digo celestia

Que clase de problemas?-dige

Creo que encontramos al líder de esos nazis-digo shining

A ver quiero ver-dige

Ellos me mostraron las imágenes( NO SE DE DONDE SACARON LAS FOTOS) y efectivamente se trataba de Hitler en su versión humana

Oh mierda..como sigue vivo-pregunte

Quien es el-digo twilight

El es el creo a los nazis o mejor dicho Hitler o fuher-dige

Twilight se acordó de la pelea en caterlot

Entonces el ordeno que atacan canterlot?-pregunto

Exactamente-dige-tengo otra pregunta donde encontraron estas imágenes?

Cerca de la nación de los grifos-digo shining

Bien cuando creen que se tardaran en llegar a equestria?-dige

E meses-digo luna

Bien necesitos entrenar duro ya que son muy difíciles y crueles-dige

Ok comenzare el entrenamiento con mis soldados-digo shining-nos vemos mas tarde twili-

Chao shinging-digo twilght después desapereciendo en una luz rosa creada por candenza

Bien nosotros también nos vamos –digo celestia-ahh light tengo un regalo para ti-

Que es?-pregunte

Ponte esta pulzera-digo celestia yo acepte y al ponérmela me quede impresionado

Era un humano de nuevo pero no era como había venido la primera vez sino con traje militar de los GHOST con unaMP7 con silenciador,de secundaria una five seven con silenciador y de terciara un francontirador l118a con silenciador y falta agregar que estaba equipado con flash y granadas y como no la típica mascara calavera

COOL Y GENIAL-dige

Y eso no es todo di lo siguiente clase asalto-digo celestia

Ok clase asalto-dige

De nuevo me converti tenia traje militar pero de color amarillo,una m4a1 con lanzagranadas, ,laser y acog,visión nocturna, equipo medico,de secundaria una desert Eagle con laser,y en donde debía estar la faction de los ghost se cambio a la cutie mark mark de celestia con parte de una luna adentro y rodeado de una estrella era la cutie mark de celestia,la de luna y la twilight si me preguntan parecía militar estadounidense

Un momento estas armas pesan un moton como la puedo llevar asi noma-dige

Solo dire magia-digo celestia

Muchas gracias princesa protegeré canterlot con esto-dige

Es bueno oírlo bien yo me despido hasta luego twilight y light no hagan nada por la noche-digo celestia y luna no pudo evitar reir después de eso desaparecieron en un destello mire a twilight y note que estaba sonrojada

Ehh..twilight te pareces si vamos a dormir-dige

Me parece bien-replico twilight

Depues de subir las escaleras y llegar a la habitación de twilight le di el beso de buenas noches y me fui al cuarto de huéspedes pero antes de salir twilight me digo

Light quedate aquí conmigo-digo

Quiera que duerma en tu cama?-dige

Emm si-digo sonrojada

Yo igual estaba sonrojado

Recuerdas que somos novios-digo twilight

Oh si verdad-respondi

Después de acostarme nos miramos a los ojos y nos dimo un beso apasionado y largo

Buenas noches twilight-dige

Buenas noche light-digo twilight

Después de eso me quede dormido

CONTINUARA

BIEN ESO FUE EL CAPITULO ME AGRADECERIA SI DEJARAN SU REWIEW YA QUE ESO ME IMPISIRA A SEGUIR CON EL FIC QUIERO QUE SEPAN QUE AUNQUE TENGA POCOS REWIEW TERMINARE ESTA HISTORIA SIN MAS QUE DECIRLE ADIOS

PD: este fue el capitulo mas largo que he escrito 792 caracteres incluido la parte final y el posdata sin mas adios


	10. Chapter 10:como llego hitler

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA: CAPITULO 10 :COMO HITLER LLEGO A EQUESTRIA Y CLASES DE VUELO

Bien light sigue intentándolo-digo twilight

Ok pero ya me golpeado la cabeza como 20 veces hoy-respondi

Quien no vuela bien?-digo twilight

Ok ,lo intento de nuevo-dige

Comenze a volar estuve arriba de twilight pero de golpe mis alas se cerraron de golpe y quede arriba de twilight mirando esos ojos morados y ella con los mios

MMM….mmmm-digo una voz detrás de nosotros era celestia

Princesa-digimos los 2 hicimos una reverencia pero fue tan rápido que me golpee la cara contra el suelo(de nuevo)

21 veces-dige

Light quiero hablar contigo-digo celestia

De que?-pregunte

De cómo llego ese hombre a equestria-digo celestia

Sabe como llego?-pregunte

Si lo trago una fuerza maligna-en ese momento llego el resto de las mane 6

Hola light,hola twilght,princesa-digieron el resto de las mane 6 hicieron una reverencia

Hola mis pequeñas ponis-digo celestia

De que estaban hablando?-digo raimbow

De cómo llego Hitler a equestria-respondio celestia

Y bien como llego Hitler a equestria?-pregunte

Como te dige lo trajo una fuerza y se de quien-digo celestia

De quien?-digimos los 7 al unisono

De King sombra-digo celestia

Los 7 quedamos sin aliento

¿King sombra? pero no fue derrotado en el impíreo de cristal-digo twilight

Su cuerpo pero su alma sigue con vida-digo celestia-a si que voy a buscar la señal de la fuerza y enviamos un escuadron a investigar-

Ok muchas gracias por la información princesa-dige

De nada cuidence-digo celestia para desaparecer en un destello

Ok,ustedes 2 que estaban haciendo-digo AJ

Clases de vuelo-dige

Pero por que no me pediste que te enseñara?-digo raimbow

Quiero comenzar con lo fácil ya que tampoco twilight vuela bien y si quiero ir rápido te pido a ti-respondi

Oh,ok si estas listo para que te enseñe me avisas-digo raimbow

Ok,gracias raimbow-respondi

Después de todo que hacen aquí chicas?-digo twilight

Veníamos a un picnic se nos unen-digo FS

Quieres ir twilight?-pregunte

Si,por que no-me respondió

Ok,entonces donde será-dige

En esas colinas-digo AJ apuntando a unos cerros grande

Una carrera hasta arriba?-digo raimbow

Quiero ver como me va a si que a ponerle-dige

VARIOS MINUTOS DESPUES….

Llege ultimo a la colina incluso caminando hubiera llegado mas rápido y me cai 5 veces de cara ( de nuevo) contra el suelo y rode

26 veces-dige-debo comprarme algo para la cara

Bien,comenzamos el picni?-dige

Ok-digieron las mane 6

Depues de hablar de unos temas vi hacia poniville y vi que iban 20 hombres hacia ella

Esperen un momento-dige

Que pasa –digo FS

Esos hombre van hacia poniville-dige-twilight donde esta mi brazelete

Aquí esta-respondio

Gracias me lo puse y dige-clase francontirador(se me olvido decir que igual tenia clase francontirador)

En ese me converti en humano con capucha rodeado de pasto para terrenos abierto con mucho campo,y en mi cara la mascara calavera

Woh genial-digo raimbow

Si gracias ahora quiero ir a ver que hacen ellos-dige

Apunte con mi francotirador dsr-50 con zoom variable y de secundaria una m16 con réflex,y lo que vi era cierta eran nazis

Oh..maldicion son nazis y van para poniville-dige

Las mane 6 se quedaron sin aliento

Debemos deternerlos-digo twilight

Eso haremos tengo un plan síganme-dige

Chao los planes ire tras ellos-digo raimbow

No raimbow-dige-si te ven con un par de balas estas eliminado

No me importa-digo raimbow

Twilight para a raimbow-dige

Twilight lo paro con su magia

Clase ghost-dige-la clase ghost es para asesinar en silencio

Vamos a asesinar-digo FS nerviosa

Ustedes no yo si a si que no se agunta ver morir a otras personas tápense los ojos-dige

Si no lo hacemos es ponivylle asi que ahora movámonos-replique y Sali hacia ponyville con la chica atrás

Continuara ….

DEJEN SUS REWIEW SE AGRADECERIA MUCHO SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS CHAO

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:ELIMINACION Y ENAMORANDO POR ERROR


	11. Chapter 11:plan en accion

Aventuras en equestria parte 11:elimacion y enamorando por error

DEBO AGREDECER A UN REWIEW GRACIAS cartman6x61 POR TU IDEA SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES COMENZEMOS

Les conte el plan a las chicas y estuvieron de acuerdo asi que comenzemos

Clase ghost-dige

Vi al 1 nazi era hora de trabajar,fui detrás de el y lo acuchille pero paso algo extraño en vez de caer muerto desaperecio en humo negro me pareció extraño pero no tenia tiempo para distraerme asi que comenze con el plan,depues de elinimar a otros 5 de la misma manera faltanban 14 pero mi plan se fue a la basura cuando escuche un disparo junto con "Fluttershy nooo" oh no

Fui corriendo hacia las voces y eran los 14 soldados roderon a las chicas y fluttershy tenia como 5 disparos en sus alas

MALDITOS!-grite

Ellos me oyeron y abrieron fuego contra mi cambie a la clase de asalto y comenze a matarlos que suerte que los nazis no tenían cobertura y en ponivylle todos estaban en sus casas con las cortinas cerradas en un rato ya elimine a los 14 y el resultado fue el mismo desaparecían en humo negro después de eso fui a ayudar fluttershy

FS como estas?-dige

Mi ala-digo fs llorando se me rompió el corazón

Tranquila que te curo-dige

Después de varios minutos haciendo 1 auxilios pude curar a FS

Y bien fluttershy no muevas esas alas en 1 mes depues de eso puedes volar nuevamente-dige"con la trasformación me dio sabiduría de medico cool"pensé

Gracias light te puedo pedir un ultimo favor-digo fs

Claro que es?-dige

Me podrías dar un beso en el ala?-digo fs sonrojada

Claro, por que no-dige

Después de besarle el ala me volvi en mi forma pony las otras se despidieron algo digo FS en voz baja que nadie escucho pero digo"me estoy enamorando" después de eso volvi con twilight a la biblioteca y parecía enojada

Ehh..twilight estas bien?-pregunte

Cariño?-digo

Si?-respondi

NO ANDES DE AVENTURAS CON OTRAS!-digo enojada

Twilight te pudeo decir algo a la cara-le digo

Si que es?-digo mirándome a la cara pero siguendo enojada

Twilight nunca andaría de aventuras con otras ya que mi corazón siempre me pertenesera a ti y a nadie mas-dige

Como se que dices la verdad-digo twilight

El hombre que hace una promesa a una mujer y no las cumple no puedo llamarse hombre-dige

Perd..perdon light por dudar de ti –digo twilight para después darme un beso

Yo respondi el beso y le dige-tranquila que esta bien tener celos-dige

Bien a sido un dia largo que tal si nos vamos a dormir-digo twilight

Bien me parece buena idea-dige para después ir me a la cama con twilight

Desconocido para nosotros una sombra nos observava desde una ventana

"me las pagaras maldito"digo esa sombra hastes de irse

Al dia siguiente:todo trascurio con tranquilidad le digimos a la princesa sobre el ataque y me digieron que era un escuadron de reconocimiento también me digo la princesa que shining ya estaba entrenado para el ataque de los nazis y algunos ocupaban las armas que dejaron la otra vez y me pidió si les podía enseñar a lo que yo respondi con un si que digo que tenia que ir los sábado a entrenarlo lo hablamos con AJ y digo que no tenia problemas y mañana era sábado asi que mañana será un dia largo…

CONTINUARA…

Bien como saben FS se enamoro de nuestro protagonisto en que afecta a boca ?(nah mentira) como afectara en la relación de nuestro protagonista con twilight? No se pierdan otro capitulo dejen sus rewiew dejar ideas para el fic igual ayudarían mucho sin mas nos leemos

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO:ENTRENAMIENTO


	12. Chapter 12

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 12:ENTRENAMIENTO

Han pasado 2 dias desde el ataque a ponyvilley estoy entrenando a los soldados de celestia y luna con las armas

Bien como les dige deben tener cuidado si se le agota la municion ya que deberán agarar municion del enemigo o agararlos de aliados caidos en batallas ¿alguna pregunta?-dige alguien levanto la pata

Cual es tu pregunta?-dige

Como vamos a saber de que arma es la municion?-digo

Bien pues como les dige esisten distintas armas pero ellos solo tienen estas 5

La MP40, la SGT-44,K98,G43 y la máuser-dige mostrándole las armas-si tienen las mismas armas que ellos busquen municion y también vean el tamaño de las balas con la de su arma-dige-alguna pregunta?-nadie levanto la pata

Recuerden ayuden y protegan a sus aliados ellos no tendrán piedad si están heridos-dige-ahora a entrenar

Estas seguro de esto-digo shining

Si,si no hacemos nada puede acabar fácilmente con equestria-dige-una pregunta que haces aca y no en el imperio de cristal

Soy capitán de la guardia real haci que debo estar aquí cuidando y además mi esposa puede con el imperio-me respondió

Si tu lo dices-dige

El dia paso mas rápido de lo normal y apenas llege a dormir a la casa de twilight

Al dia siguiente:

Desperté en la cama de twilight dios juro que ayer estuvo mucho en el entrenamiento baje y vi a twilight tomando desayuno

Hola princesa-dige

Hola amor-me respondió después me beso

Ahhhh podrían hacer eso en otra parte –digo spike

Upps..lo siento spike-dige-como sea que haremos hoy

Bien yo creo que saldremos con las chicas a otro picnic ya que el otro no termino como esperábamos-digo twilight

Me parece buena idea-dige

Depues de tomar desayuno para ver un tumulto de ponis reunido alrededor de la alcadia

Que pasa hay?-pregunte

No se vamos a ver-digo twilight

Llegamos para ver a la princesa celestia y a la princesa luna en el ecenario principal

Twilght sparkle,su novio y sus amigas podrían venir para aca?-digo celestia

Nosotros fuimos y nos pusimos en el ecenario

Hoy mis queridos ponis queremos agradecer a 7 ponis que con mucho valor evitaron la destruición de canterlo y poniville hoy con ustedes felicitamos a twilight sparkle,applejack,raimbow dash, rarity ,fluttershy y pinkie pie los elementos de la armonía

Todo el mundo golpeo los cascos contra el suelo en señal de aplausos

Pero hay uno en especial que con sus estrategias evito las perdidos ponies y sin importa de donde era nos defendió con ustedes lightning ghost-digo celestia

Todo el mundo golpeo los casco contra el suelo incluso las mane 6 a cada uno nos dieron una medalla esa seremoria ubiera sido perfecta,pero de repente hubo explosión atrás de nosotros

Vaya vaya princesa celestia es un gusto volver a verte-digo una voz

King sombra-digo celestia

Todos nos quedamos sin aliento

Jajaja que bueno que adivinaste princesa celestia-digo King

Que haces aquí?-digo celestia con su cuerno brillando

Le vengo a dejar un mensaje a el-digo King apuntando hacia mi

Que quieres?-pregunte

Te vengo a decir que yp trage a Hitler aca a equestria-digo King-y nada evitara que conquiste equestria

Tendras que pasar sobre mi para conquistar equestria-digo luna

Y sobre mi-digo celestia

Y sobre mi-dige

Como deses-digo King disparando un rayo hacia luna

Nooo-gritaron todos yo pude reaccionar y la protegi con una de mis alas que dejo muy quemado

HIJO DE..-dige

Jajajaj nos volveremos a ver light-digo King antes de desaparecer

Luna estas bien?-dige

Estoy bien gracias,pero pro que hiciste eso-digo luna

Evitare todo lo posible para proteguer un amigo mio-dige

Bien tendre que investigar como hacer un hechizo contra King –digo celestia

Bien nos vemos después princesas-digimos

Desaperecieron en un destello

Sentí un gran ardor en mi ala y la vi esta estaba infectada de sangre

Oh mierda…-dige

LIGHT-grito twilight

Por celestias estas bien?-digo FS

Si solo que me duele mi ala-respondi

Bien pues vamos a la biblioteca y haya te curamos-digo twilight

Bien nos vemos después chicas-dige

Bien hasta luego light-digieron las 5 al unisono

CONTINUARA….

Bien se agradece sus rewiew si quieren que twilight y light tenga un momento intimo me dicen en los rewiew sin mas que decir nos leemos


	13. Chapter 13

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 13 (CONTIENE LEMON O CLOP)

N/A:NO SE ESCRIBIR LEMON O CLOP ASI QUE EN MENSAJE PRIVADO O EN LOS REWIEW ME DICEN EN QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR ABVERTENCIA CAPITULO M (+18)

Iba hablando con twilight

Y por eso le decían yeta al piñera-dige si se pregunta le dige lo que significaba yeta y por que lo molestábamos

Y el no hacia nada?-digo twilight

No de hecho algunas veces el sabia de eso y se reia-dige

Que buena persona-digo twiight

Oye me podrías decir mas del futbol después-digo twilight

Si claro-respondi

Bien ya llegamos-respondio twilight

Después de entrar ella me puso alcohol para curar las heridas

Ay ..ay..ay duele-dige

Quedate quieto pareces potrillo-respondio twilight

Es que quedo muy quemado-respondi

Después de echarte alcohol te curare con mi magia y podras volar de nuevo-digo twilight

Ok bueno-respondi

Varios minutos después…

Listo ya esta –digo twilight

Gracias –respondi

Vamos a la cama-digo twilight

Ok vamos-respondi

Subi las escaleras y me sonpredi que todavía estaba de dia

ehhh…twilight sigue siendo de dia-dige

Inocente criatura-digo twilight sentí la puerta cerrarse atrás de mi

Ehh…twilight que hac…-no pude terminar ya que me beso y me tiro a la cama

Ehh..twi?-pregunte

Solo cállate y disfruta la acción-me digo picara

Con su cuerno se puso encima de mi y me comenzó a besar un beso muy largo para después bajar donde estaba mi miembro erecto

Ehhh…twi..twilight ..que tratas de hacer-dige sonrojado

Hacerlo contigo acaso no puedo?-digo twilight

Pero estas segura de esto?-pregunte

Muy segura –me respondió

Muy bien yo comienzo-dige

Después la puse abajo mio y la comenze a besar para después ir a su vagina y comenzar a lamerlo ella gemia de placer mientra lo hacia después de eso puse mi miembro en su vagina muy despacio para no hacerle daño,cuando ella gemia de placer fue mi señal para ir mas rápido puse sentir la sangre en mi miembro mientras mas rápido iba ella decía "light light light"

Twilight-decia

s….si-decia mientras gemia de placer

me corro-dige

correte dentro de mi porfavor-me digo

yo dude si hacerlo o no ya que lo podía dejar embarazada pero como ella me ama y yo la amo lo hize

ahhh..twilight..aahhhh-dige

ahhhhh-grito twilight

después de eso terminamos en un beso apasionado y después nos quedamos dormidos

al dia siguiente ….

Desperté en la cama de twilight recordadon lo de ayer y cuando me iba a levantar algo que afero a mi pecho era twilight que comenzaba a despertarse

Buenos días bello durmiente-me digo

Buenos días princesa-dige y la bese

Te gusto lo de ayer?-le dige

Me encanto,te amo light-digo

Yo igual te amo twilight-dige para después volver a besarnos

Que hora es?-pregunte

Las 8:00-digo twilight

El trabajo de applejack comienza a las 10:00 desayunamos?-dige

Si claro vamos-me respondió

Después de ir a desayunar me despdedi de twilight y spike y me dirige hacia sweet aples acres

Mas tarde…

Llege a sweet aples acres para comenzar mi rutina cuando veo a AJ y a RD conversando

Hola chicas que hacen?-pregunte

Oh nada conversando-respondio AJ

Oh ok cuando comienzo a trabajar?-dige

Pues todavía queda media hora ¿una carrera light?-me digo raimbow

Pues ok –respondi

Continuara…

BIEN PUES ESE FUE EL EPISODIO BIEN SI QUIEREN SABER NE QUE TENGO QUE MEJORAR EN EL LEMON ME DICEN EN MP O EN LOS REWIEW Y VOY A CAMBIAR EL RATING ESTE FANFIC A M YA QUE HABRA SANGRE,LEMON Y LENJUAGE FUERTE SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES ME DESPIDO BROHOOF /)

PROXIMO CAPITULO :PMC DEJENME TRANQUILO 1 VEZ

PD:VIERON EL CHASCARRO DEL PIÑERA HOY XDDXXDXD JAJAJ PIÑERA QL TE VOY A EXTRAÑAR COMO PRESI :D


	14. Chapter 14:carrera

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 14:CARRERA Y OTRA VES FLASH

Comenze hablando con raimbow dash sobre el deporte del futbol en la tierra y ella estaba bastante emocionada

Y dices que la u de chile le gano 5-0 a colo colo-digo raimbow

Asi es ese dia fue muy especial-dige

Debi haber visto la cara de los dirigentes ese dia-digo raimbow riendo

Riendo-yo igual

Bien llegamos-digo AJ

Bien cual es lo limites?-dige

Dar una vuelta por toda sweet aples acres subir hasta donde mas puedo y bajar a máxima velocidad-digo raimbow

Tan sencillo?-dige

Ehh si? ¿Qué pasa tienes miedo?-digo raimbow

Me estas diciendo gallina?-pregunte

Te lo dire en tu idioma cocococ-cocococo-co-digo raimbow

Oh te arrepentiras HAGASMOLOS-dige

Muy bien-digo raimbow

Nos colocamos en la línea de meta para partir aj daría la señal

Listos?-pregunto aj asentimos con la cabeza-en sus marcas …listos….ya-digo al bajar la bandera

Yo y raimbow fuimos a toda velocidad ella iba ganando y después yo, después ella después yo íbamos haci todo el tiempo después de dar la vuelta por sweet aples acres fuimos directo hacia las nubes llegamos lo mas alto que pudimos y estabas listos por partir cuando una roca golpea a raimbow dejándola inconciente

Raimbow nooo!-dige

Jajajjajaja ve por ella chico héroe-digo una voz di vuelta y era flash

Que haces aca?!-pregunte enojado le quería romper la cara

Bien te vine a molestar un poco-digo flash con una sonrisa malvada

Hijo de me las pagaras-dige

Oh yo no creo,si te quedas a golpearme pueda que raimbow muera –digo esto y miro hacia abajo y vi que raimbow caída

NOOOOOO!-grite-despues arreglo cuentas contigo

Jajaja suerte-digo para después irse

"maldito"pensé iba a toda velocidad intentanto alcanzar a raimbow no llegaría si no aumentaba mi velocidad asi que movi mas mis alas,vi como una luz salía de mis cascos delanteros y después sentí como si me fuera para atrás no podía fallar ahora si lo hacia moria raimbow asi que acelere mas el impulso y de repente ¡KABOOOM! Se escucho un explosión mire para atrás y vi la raimplosion sónica pero en vez de salir colores del arcoíris se dibujo una calavera y alrededor de ella líneas negras y blancas con este impulso alcanze a raimbow que estaba despierta cuando hise la raimplosion sónica llegamos a tierra aj llego corriendo hacia nosotros

Chicos están bien?-pregunto preocupada

Si estoy bien y tu raimbow?-pregunte

Si estoy bien gracias por salvarme –digo

No hay de que-respondi

Ok light ya son las 10:00 asi que hora de trabajar-digo applejack

Ok bien nos vemos mas tarde raimbow-dige

Espera-digo raimbow

Si?-pregunte

Te quiero dar una recompensa por salvarme-digo

No hay de qu…-no pude terminar ella me beso

Después de eso ella estaba roja como un tomate y se fue volando

Que acaba de pasar?-pregunte en shock

LIGHT?!-digo aj

VA VOY!-respondi

Desconocido para mi había una sombra viéndome

Jajaj a esto twilight no le encatara solo debo hacer que las otras 4 lo besen y mi plan será perfecto-digo la voz

CONTINUARA….

BIEN PARTE 14 DE MI FIC AGRADESCO COMO SIEMPRE SUS REWIEW,NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA TIENE UN PROBLEMA MULTICOLOR ¿EN QUE AFECTARA ESO EN EL TRASCURSO DE LA HISTORIA? ADEMAS LOS INVITO A LEERSE MI OTRO FIC QUE COMENZE QUE ES CALL OF CUTY:GHOST QUE SE TRATA DE QUE LAS MANE 6 SON PARTE DEL ESCUADRON GHOST Y DEBEN ENFRENTARSE A PELIGRO MAS DETALLES DENTRO DE ESE FIC SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	15. Chapter 15:problemas mucho peores

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 15: ESTO ES MALO

Estaba trabajando en la granja de aj ella me digo que tenia que patear los arboles eso era demasiado simple por que usaba mis alas para impulsarme lo hacia enérgicamente lo que no sabia era que aj me estaba mirando a escondida totalmente roja

Creo…creo..que es lindo que digo es lindo y casi no se cansa estoy enamorada-digo aj suspirando amorosamente

Después de par de horas termine mi trabajo fue a recibir la paga de aj lo que nos sabia era que:

Aj termine mi trabajo-dige

Bien hecho light,te demoraste menos que yo-digo aj

Esque con estas bellezas-dige mostrando mis alas-todo será fácil

Ok aca esta tu paga-digo pasándome 150 bits

Ehh..aj no eran 200-dige

Si pero los 50 restaten te lo pagas de otra forma-digo

Y como seri….-no termine por que sentí presión en mis labios me estaba besando

Yo reaccione al istante me aleje de ella

Lo..lo..siento ..aj-dige para después irme corriendo

La misma sombra observaba desde un árbol

Jejeje 3 mas y listo-digo con una sonrisa malvada-twilight volverá a ser mia

MAS TARDE….

Termine cansado al llegar al pueblo pensando en lo que paso

"veamos recapitulemos le eche una carrera a raimbow y me termino besando,ayude a aj y me termino besando que falta,que me terminen besando pinkie,fluttershy y rarity"

Después de esos pensamientos fui hacia la biblioteca y me encontré con twilight esperándome en la puerta

Hola twilight que pasa-dige mientras la besaba

Ella devolvió el beso y digo-creo que encontré algo de tu mundo

Me somprendi-que es?-dige

Ve lo por tu mismo-me respondió

Entre y para mi sopresa era mi celular un Samsung galaxy s3 (en la vida real no tengo ni pal 1 XD) con audífonos con fondo de la u de chile

Wow es mi celular-dige-como llego aquí?  
no se solo apareció-digo twilight-despues de todo que es un celular?

Te explicare-dige con una sonrisa

Me pase varios minutos explicándole las cosas del celular,como grabar para que sirve,etc lo principal y que era lo que tenia en el celu esa imagen

Que es esa imagen?-pregunto

A esa es un equipo de futbol-respondi –se llama chile

Y podrías ver los videos de futbol que tienes –digo

Si claro-dige

Después de otros minutos terminamos de explicar todo parecía normal hasta que ella digo

Vamos a dormir?-me pregunto

Si por que no-dige

Subimos las escaleras y fuimos a la cama nos quedamos unos minutos viéndonos a los ojos antes de besarnos apasionadamente y después tener acción (N/A ME DA LATA ESCRIBIR EL CLOP Y QUIERON QUE ME DIGAN SI EL ANTERIOR CLOP LO ESCRIBI BIEN PARA VOLVER A ESCRIBIR)

Al dia siguiente

Después de terminar el trabajo de aj ella se disculpo por lo ayer y yo le dige que no había problema después fui a ver a fs para ver su ala

Me encontraba en la casa de fs buscándola cuando la vi alimentando unos animales

Hola fs-dige

Ella se sonpredio y se dio vuelta y me miro-oh hola light

Como esta tu ala?-dige

Bien aunque todavía falta mucho para quitarme la venda-digo

Si es una pena cambiando de tema te ayudo?-dige

Si,por favor, si es que no te molesta claro-digo

No no me molesta de echo siempre me gusto los animales-dige con una sonrisa

A ella se le acelero el corazón-encerio?

Si en casa tenia varios animales nos llevábamos muy bien-respondi

Oh que bien ¿entonces me ayudaras a alimentarlos?-digo

Claro-respondi

Después de varios minutos alimentándolos me despedi pero antes de irme ella me digo

Light-digo

Si?-respondi

Podrías venir un momento-me digo sonrojada

Si claro que quieres?-dige

Bueno no se como hacer esto-digo muy sonrojada

Que cosa qui…-otra precion en los labios me beso ¿encerio que le pasa a las chicas hoy?

Termino el beso y estaba sonrojada al nivel 1000

Bien nos vemos después-digo antes de irse a la casa

"esto es malo esto es malo mierda seria peor si me besara rarity y pinkie si twilight se entera mi relación se iria la mierda "pensé

La misma sombra observaba

Jajajaa 2 mas y mi plan se completa con éxito-digo

Continuara…..

GRANDES PROBLEMAS CON NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA LAS LISTA DE 4 DE LAS MANE 6 LO HAN BESADO QUE SON:APPLEJACK,RAIMBOW DASH,FLUTTERSHY Y TWILIGHT

¿Qué PASARA CON PINKIE Y RARITY?  
¿CAERA EL AMOR DE LIGHTNING GHOST Y TWILIGHT SPARKLE?

¿LE FUNCIONARA EL PLAN A LA MISTERIOSA SOMBRA?  
NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	16. Chapter 16

MIS AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 16: MALDAD PURA

BIEN ANTES DE TODO DEBO AGRADECER AL USARIO CARTMAN6X61 POR DARME SU APOYO EN LOS REWIEW GRACIAS AMIGO,Y SI SE PREGUNTAN DE MI OTRO FIC NO VOY A PONER A MI OC YA QUE ES UNA HISTORIA PARALELA A ESTA SIN MAS COMENZEMOS

CAPITULO 16:

Bien debo ir a la casa-arbol de twilight a descanzar-me dige a mi mismo

Después de caminar un rato llege vi que twilight ni spike estaban asi que me sento en la cama y me puso a pensar todo lo que ha pasado

"esto es malo,4 de las 6 ya me han besado de la cual 1 es mi novia y la amo con todo mi corazón no se que pasaría si tuvieron fotos de eso mi relación se iria a la mierda,por lo menos pinkie no quiere nada conmigo ni rarity,se que alguien causa esto? ¿sera flash sentry? Lo mas problame per.." mis pensamientos fueron interrupidos por el sonido de la entrada principal abriendo había llegado twilight

Light light donde estas?-digo twilight

Voy!-respondi

Hola amor-digo twilight antes de darme un beso

Hola-dige antes de darle un beso

Oye pinkie me digo que fueras a sugar cub corner para algo-me digo twilight

"oh mierda ojala que no pase lo mismo que otras veces" pensé"también tengo la opción de no ir pero pinkie se pondría triste"

Light que eliges?-me pregunto twilight

Ire,que mas puedo perder-dige

Bien nos vemos en la noche-digo twilight antes de abrazarme

Yo respondi el abrazo después Sali de la puerta

Mas tarde ..

Llege a sugar cub corne y entre pinkie estaba en la recipa esperándome

Oh hola light-digo pinkie

Hola pinkie para que me necesitas?-pregunte

Ya que eres de otro planeta me gustaría saber si sabes cocinar algún dulce de tu planeta-me digo pinkie

Como queras –respondi

Después de enseñarle a pinkie como cocinar pasaría algo que no me esperaba

Ella probo el 1 dulce y le encanto

Guaaau esta dulce-despues de decir eso comenzó a besarme varias veces

Igual que tu labios-digo pícaramente

Oh mierda" pensé

Ehh pinkie ya debo irme-dige nerviosamente

Ahhh por que –digo

Tengo un compromiso pendiente asi que bye-dige para después salir corriendo del lugar

"oh mierda oh mierda predicciones ql que tengo solo falta rarity ojala que no se cumpla"pensé desperadamente pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir presión en mis labios era rarity que tenia los ojos como platos al igual que yo pensé que me abofetaria pero no respondió el beso,rápidamente me aleje de ella

Este…se le pide a una dama si quieres hacer eso primero-digo rarity sonrojada

"oh ctm esto es malo" ehh..perdon rarity no fue mi intención-dige

No importa te digo algo me gusto-digo seducdoramente

Oh mierda lo siento rarity pero se oscurece y debo irme bye-dige antes de irme hacia la casa-arbol de twilight

Ajajajjaaj tengo las fotos ahora solo que twilight las veas y será mia-digo la voz

Mas tarde

Llege a la casa de twilight exsauto por todo lo que paso hoy pero al entrar me lleve una sopresa al ver a flash sentry con twilight abranzandola y me enoje por esto

(N/A: SI QUIEREN VER UNA MUSICA EPICA PARA ESTE MOMENTO SEGÚN MI OPINION PONGAN BATTLEFIELD 3 SALOMON THEME)

Tu que haces con mi novia?-pregute enojado

Tu novia?-respondio-quieres decir MI NOVIA

Que no me quitaras a twilight maldito-dige

Pues yo lo amo a el ahora-digo twilight esas palabras me rompieron el corazón

Que…que?-pregunte

Twilight se acerco a mi con los ojos llorosos

Light por que me isiste esto? Yo te amaba-digo twilight llorando

Twilight de que estas hablando tu sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón y nada lo cambiara- para después abrazarla pero el me empujo leja de ella

Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirlo mira estas fotos-me digo twilight

Lo que vi me dejo pasmado

Era yo con las 5 chicas besándome pero en vez de tener los ojos abiertos como platos los tenia cerrado como si disfrutara el momento

Twilight estas imágenes son falsas-dige

Las fotos no mienten-digo twilight llorando

Pero..pero ellas me besaron-dige

Lo…siento…light pero terminamos-digo twilight llorosa

Pero..pero ..twilight yo..te…amo-dige a punto de llorar estaba perdiendo a mi novia

Lo siento pero ahora yo amo a flash sentry-digo twilight-ahora vete

Pero-dige

VETE!-digo twilight con su magia me llevo fuera de la biblioteca

No podía creer esto flash hijo de la gran…

Después de esto fue a un banco cercano a reflexionar

perdi a mi única novia,todo por culpa de los celos de flash,twilight por favor regresa te extraño ….TE EXTRAÑO-ya dige llorando

ey que pasa amigo-digo una voz al lado mio

mire en dirrecion a la voz y era nada mas ni nada menos que

discord?pregunte

continuara

MALAS NOTICIAS PARA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA AHORA QUE ARA

¿SEGUIRA CON SU VIDA? O TRATARA DE RECUPERAR A TWILIGHT

SE LES AGRADECERIA DEJAR SUS REWIEW,Y COMO LO DIGE EN UN PRINCIPIO GRACIAS CARTMAN6X61 POR TU APOYO ESTE ES EL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE HOY Y DE MI OTRO FANFIC NOS VEMOS MAÑANA

GHOST FUERA


	17. Chapter 17

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 17 :UNA AYUDA

Discord?-dige-que haces aquí?

Oh veo que me conoces pero no importa como sabras mi nombre es discord-digo-un gusto conocerte lightning ghost

Como..snif..sabes de mi?-pregunte

Eres muy famoso al evitar multiples muertes en canterlot y ponyville-digo-y te vengo a ofrecer mi ayuda

Que tipo de ayuda?-pregunte

Una ayuda para que cierta alicornio morada te quiera de nuevo-digo-yo vi quien saco las fotos fue flash

Ese hijo de ..."-pense-y por que me ayudas?-pregunte

Quiero que uno de estos días me devuelvas el favor-digo

Si no tiene que ver con matar a nadie ni dañar a nadie acepto-dige

Muy bien-digo-en la librería de twilight hay un libro que hace que veas la memoria de quien sea afectado por le hechizo lo puden ver 3 personas:el que hace el hechizo,el afectado y otro invitado-digo

Como sabes eso?-pregunte

Celestia me lo digo-respondio-debemos tener un plan

Y cual es?pregunte

Me parece exelente-dige

Choca esas-digo discord yo le respondi hicimos un épico brohoof

Al dia siguiente….

Estaba durmiendo en una de las bancas de las plazas ya que no tenia donde dormir y me desperté por que alguien me movio era fs

Ow..ow..wey no mames 5 minutos mas-dige

Pero light que haces durmiendo aca?-digo fs

Awww…flutershy eres tu?-dige

Si soy yo-digo fluttershy

Que se te ofrece?-dige

Por que estas durmiendo en la calle?-dige

Yo pues..-antes de responder vinieron el resto de la mane 6

Oh hola chicas-dige

Hola light que haces aquí?-pregunto applejack

Dormi aca-dige

Pero por que?-digo rarity

Terminamos con twilight ya que alguien saco una foto cuando me besaron-dige

Quien seria tan malo para ser eso?-pregunto fs

Era flash sentry-dige

Todos se quedaron sin aliento

Flash?-digo pinkie-pero por que?

Quería a twilight de vuelta como su novia y se inginio un plan y aca el resultado-dige-pero tengo un contrataque

Cual es?-pregunto fs

Rarity necesito tu ayuda-dige

Mi ayuda y para que?-digo rarity

Necesito que agas un hechizo simple contra twilight ,flash y yo-dige

Cual es ese hechizo?-pregunto raimbow

Uno que puedes ver los recuerdos de los demás-dige-entonces me ayudas?

Claro que si light-digo rarity

Yo igual-digo raimbow

Yo igual-digo fs

Yo igual-digo pinkie

Cuenta conmigo-digo aj

Gracias-dige-necesito saber cuando saldrá twilight y flash a una cita hay pondremos en marcha el plan

Les conte el plan sonaron estuciamadas

Wow maravilloso plan quien lo creo?-digo pinkie

Discord-respondi todas se quedaron sin aliento

Discord?-preguntaron las 5

Tranquilas que no ha hecho nada malo asi que tranquilas-dige eso las tranquiliso un poco

Oh chicos oh chicos y ase cuando saldrá twilight y flash para una cita-digo pinkie

Como lo supiteste tan rápido?-pregunto

Yo se lo dige-digo una voz era spike

Spike pero por que?-pregunte

Por que me cae mal ese flash-digo spike-ademas tu eres mi amigo

Gracias amigo-respondi

Ok chicas cuando es la cita-dige

Mañana en la noche a las 9:00-digo spike

Ok mañana todos en este mismo lugar a las 6:00-dige

Ok-digieron las 5 y spike

CONTINUARA…

CAPITULO 17 WOW NUNCA ESPERER LLEGE TAN LEGOS GRACIAS A ESOS 16 REWIEW QUE ME INPIRAN A SEGUIR ESTA RECUERDEN QUE TIENE MI OTRO FIC SI QUIEREN PASAR A ECHARLE UNA MIRADITA,DE NUEVO GRACIAS A TODOS LOS REWIEW DE ESTE FIC Y ALOS QUE SIEMPRE DEJAN UN REWIEW COMO CARTMAN6X61 sin mas adiós

SPOILER DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE SI QUIERES LO LEES O SIQUIERES NO:

PROXIMO CAPITULO:RECONSILACION Y PERDON


	18. Chapter 18

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 18 RECONCILACION Y PERDON

BIEN DEBO DECIR QU ESI QUIEREN QUE SUBA UN NUEVO CAPITULO LO PUEDO ESCRIBIR AHORA YA QUE ME TUVE EL COMPUTADOR MALO 3 MESES Y HAY EMPEZE A ESCRIBIR LA COMO EL OTRO FIC QUE YA PIENSO EN LOS EPISODIOS SIN MAS COMENZEMOS

Capitulo 18:reconcilacion y perdon

Paso 1 dia desde lo planeado y hoy era el dia de la prueba final vamos a ver que sale

Estábamos las chichas esparcidas dentro del restaurant "sunshine" y era hora de poner el plan en marcha

Los paso eran

1-seguir a twilight y a flash a una parte que nadie los vea

2-lanzarle el hechizo

3-esperar que sale

Bien pusimos el plan en marcha y vimos a flash y twilight se sentaron a la mesa y pude ver la cara de twilight que era no muy alegre si no era mas forzoza,depues pidieron su comida

Pinkie me escuchas?-dige

Fuerte y claro-digo pinkie

Será nuestro ojo en el cielo quiero que veas asia donde van ok?-dige

Okey dokey loky-digo ponkie

Por que pinkie y no fluttershy o raimbow-digo aj

Pinkie sabe saltar muy alto y pinkie pie es pinkie pie tranquila confía en mi-dige

Después de varios minutos salieron del lugar y se iban a una parte desaloda del pueblo paso 1 completo paso 2 en proceso

Pinkie lo ves?-dige

Si van debajo de ese árbol-digo pinkie apuntando hacia una colina

Bien rarity tienes listo el hechizo?-pregunte

Claro cariño-digo

Muy bien-dige

Fuimos acercándonos muy despacito a la colina y cuando rarity tenia un tiro taro le diges

A las cuentas de 3 –dige-1….2….!3!-grite

Ellos se sonpredieron pero no pudieron reaccionar ya que les llego el hechizo

POV twilight

Estaba junto a flash en una colina el me estaba mirando pero yo no a el ya todavía extrañaba a light todo era normal hasta que hoimos una voz que digo

3-grito la voz era light quise reaccionar pero no pude y fui golpeado por el hechizo

Estaba en un espacio vacio sin nadie o nada a mi alrededor y de repente me mire y era flash parecía que estaba en sweet aples acres y vi que este se elevo y ataco a raimbow y light fue por el,el la alcanzo haciendo un sonic raimboow o algo parecido alganzado a raimbow y ella le dio un beso en señal de agradecimiento ahora me doy cuenta que light no mentia,pero eso no explica las demás fotos,después fue con aj,light fue besado por aj flash le sacaba foto mientras,después lo siguió hasta mi casa,después lo siguió hasta la casa de fluttershy,la misma historia y de hay se repitió con las restaten después flash fue a canterlot y modifico las fotos parecieron como si light disfrutara el momento,como pude ser tan tonta como no pude creerle me siento tan arrempentida cuando salga de aquí me disculpo con el,estaba despertando

POV LIGHT

Twilight estaba despertando paso 2 completado falta el paso 3 que ahora venia

Flash-digo twilight

Si?-pregunto flash

Acercate-digo twilight yo vi esto se me rompia el Corazon miles de veces y se estaban acercando pero antes de tocar sus labios paso algo que nadie espero,twilight lo golpeo de tan fuerza que lo dejo noqueado

Ou….golpe bajo-dige

Light-digo twilight

Si?-pregunte

Perdon-digo twilight

Por que?-pregunte

Por no creerte-digo twilight

Twilight no debes de disculparte ya que yo debería pedir disculpa ya que yo no te dije nada asi que el culpable debiar ser yo-dige

Pero te perdonare a mi manera-digo twilight

Y cual es tu mane….-me quede callado ya que twilight me beso yo respondi el beso sabia que ese beso era perdon y reconsilacion,y me susurro algo al oído,no pude evitarme sonrojarme por eso después nos despedimos de las chicas y les dire algo (si jugaron banned from equestria esa noche fue lo mismo que cuando lo haces con twilight) ese dia fue perfecto…

CONTINUARA….

COMO VERAN NUESTRO PROTAGONISTO VOLVIO CON TWILIGHT Y SE PREGUNTA QUE PASO CON LOS NAZIS O CUANDRO HABRA ACCION LES AVISO Y AQUE EN LOS PROXIMOS EPISODIOS HABRA DE ESO,DEJEN SUS REWIEW SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS EN PROXIMO CAPITULO

GHOST OUT!


	19. Chapter 19

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 19:EL DIA DESPUES

Ya ha pasado 1 dia desde lo sucedido con flash y twilight,ahora estaba escuchando música mientras la repetía

(la música que se escucha es archangel de bo2 easter egg origins) les recomiendo escuchar la canción

In disguise in the skies  
Burns a fire in my eyes  
And I'm holding the world in my hand

So contorted and twisted  
Condemned and submissive  
When they kneel they'll know where I stand. yeah

Rise again!  
On my own  
Now we are!  
Coming home  
It all ends!  
Painfully and slow

I'll bring them down on my own!

Yeah!

First to go

First to go

Last to know  
Last to know  
Always the only one I control

Lashing out  
Lashing out  
Giving in  
Giving in  
Then letting go to begin again

Letting go  
Letting go now  
Letting go  
My mind's corrupt  
Our souls corrode  
It's how we'll all end up

Burning down  
Caving in  
Die by fire and  
Die by fire!  
begin again

what breaks my pride  
will break your skull  
I bring the end  
I bring the end!  
Just like an arch angel  
Just like an arch angel!

All the ruptured existence  
Disdain life persistence  
The wheel won't be turning for long. No

And I need!  
Carrion  
Now I am!  
Coming home  
Running from!  
I'm Becoming one  
I'll bring you down on my own! (0:00-2:21) 

desconocido para mi twilight escucho todo mientras cantanba ella quedo pasmada como cantaba como estaba con audifonos no escuche la puerta abrirse recién me di cuenta cuando twilight me dio un beso apasadoniado al principio quede pasmado pero después lo respondi 

Twilight a que se debe eso?-pregunte

Por decirme que no cantabas-me digo twilight con ojo picaros me sonroje

Ehhh…digamos que hace como 3 meses comenze a cantar-dige yo baje la cabeza-te gusto mas por que canto ahora?

Ella quedo en shock-light que signifique que cantes no me enamorara mas de ti,por que aunque no cantaras igual estare enamorada de ti-digo twilight

Eso me alegro-gracias twilight perdon por desconfiar de ti-dige

No importa-digo para después cerrar nuestro ojos y acercanos pero antes de besarnos escuchamos a alguien hablándonos en la puerta

Emmm…emmm(introdusca tos falsa aquí)light tenemos problemas-digo esa voz me di vuelta y vi que era shining

Oh….shining yo veras que..que-dige nervioso

No, esta bien que seas novio de mi hermana pero tenemos problemas muchos peores-digo

Que es?-pregunte

Los nazis están en territorio de equestria-digo

Yo me quede pasmado

Pero tan rápido llegaron?-pregunte

Si ya que obtieron ayuda del reino grifo-digo shining

No debemos estar parado aquí cuando partimos y donde es el punto de encuentro-dige

Mañana alas 10:00 en la guardia de canterlot-digo shining-antes de salir por la puerta-contamos contigo

Tranquilo acabe con ellos-dige

Sentí un sollozo atrás era twilight

Twi…que pasa?-pregunte

Es..que…tu vas.. a la guerra y no quiero imaginar si te pierdo-digo twilight ya llorando se me rompio el corazón (ya se que se hace aburrido pero no tengo otra forma de expresarme

Twilight..shhh….tranquila te prometo que cumpliré mi promesa de estar contigo-dige

Pinkie promise?-pregunto

"que será eso?"pinkie promise-dige

Bien mañana con le resto de las chicas te iremos a despedir-digo twilight

Muy bien yo ya debo ir a mi trabajo con aj asi que nos vemos después-dige antes de darle un beso y salir por la puerta

CONTINUARA….

COMO VEN NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA IRA A LA GUERRA Y LOS NAZIS TIENEN AYUDA DEL REINO GRIFO

¿Cómo AFECTARA ESTO EN LA HISTORIA?

¿LE PASARA ALGO EN LA GUERRA?

¿VIVIRA O MORIRA EN EL INTENTO?

Y LO MAS IMPORTANTE:

¿EN QUE AFECTA A BOCA?( NAHH MENTIRA)¿HITLER MORIRA O VIVIRA?

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BROHOOF /)

Aviso tengo facebook si me quieren agregar busquen Fernando Javier y mi foto es la portada del fanfic sin mas adios


	20. Chapter 20

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 20: LA DESPEDIDA Y LA BATALLA

Perdon por no actualizar pero me quede sin internet pero ya tenia esos episodios listos a si que sin mas comenzemos

CAPITULO 20:

Al dia siguiente las chicas me fueron a despedir todas tenían miradas tristes y twilight tenia lagrimas en los ojos yo le dige que volveria sano y salvo,fue duro la despedida mas para mi por que tenia el riesgo de morir,pero si moria lo hacia por equestria,un país o reino que aunque fuera de otra especie me acepto,ahora íbamos a los limites de equestria a esperar a los nazis y ancerle una emboscada(lease bukake XD puto juggerwicho que me obsesiono con esa palabra)

Varios días después

Por fin habíamos llegado al desierto ya que no fue fácil fueron días difíciles pero todo por defender equestria Ya me había presentado con todos lo que íbamos eran 30 guardias de celestia y 30 de luna me parecía poco para enfrentar un ejercito cruel pero darían apoyos los guardias de celestia tenían las sgt-44 y los de luna la mp40 llegamos en un desierto a esperarlos estaba con clase francotirador con traje amarillo el brazelete decteta la zona y te cambia automáticamente todo era normal hasta que

Veo a infrateria enemiga-dige

Muy bien chicos prepárense cuando dispare comienza los disparon contra ellos-dige eran 100 todos con mp40 y sgt-44 no veía ningún tanque eso era bueno

3….2….1-dige le apunte en la cabeza al general dispare se oyo el disparo y la cabeza del general ya no estaba había sido arrancada por el sniper oi a los nazis decir

Francotirador al…-no alcanzo a decir nada fue atravezado por bala de un soldado de celestia

Los nazis se quedaro confudido no sabían de donde venían los disparos a si que fue fácil eliminarlos en un rato esta lucha duro cerca de 30 minutos ya que fue fácil pero me informaron a travez de una carta que tenían tanque y me iban a enviar algo de mi mundo espere ese paquete para ver que tenia

POV TWILIGHT:

Ya han pasado varios días desde que light se fue,hace 1 dia fui a un castillo abandonado (episodio castle-mania )(mientras que light estaba afuera paso los acontecimientos de los 4 primeros episodios)ahora voy al medico ya que me me sentía mal hace un par de días mis amigas me acompañaban para ver que me sucedia,después de un par de exámenes me digieron

Felicidades señorita sparkle esta embarazada-digo el doctor con una sonrisa

Yo me quede sonpredida ¿embarazada? Como lo tomara light bien o mal? Y lo peor ¿si no volvia como le iba a contar a mi hijo o hija que su padre nunca regrese de una guerra? Me puse a llorar si eso pasaba aj noto esto

Ehhh…dulzura estas bien-digo aj -¿no te gusta estar embarazada?

No es eso al contrario estoy feliz-respondi-solo que si light no regrese como le contare a mi hijo o hija

Son mellizos asi que tiene hijo e hija-respondio el doctor

Gracias doc…pero que le contare si light nunca regresa ellos se verían afectados igual que yo-dige

Oh tranquila twilight si a light le pasa algo estoy seguro que habría querido que tu fueras feliz-digo fs

Si y nosotros te apoyaremos-digo pinkie

Gracias…en verdad muchas gracias –dige soltando una lagrima y hicimos un abrazo grupal para después volver a nuestra rutina le iba a informar a todos que estaba embarazada y a light le iba a informar cuando volviera de la guerra

POV LIGHTNING GHOST:

Me pregunto como estará twilight?-dige

Yo creo que estará bien-digo shining-ella se puede cuidar sola

Ya lo se-dige-pero se vera afectada desde que fui aca a luchar

Si debe estar afectada-digo shining-pero ahora concentrate en volver a casa-digo shining

Ok creo que tienes razón-dige-cuando llegara ese paquete?

No se yo creo que en …-no alcanzo a decir nada ya que cayo el paquete como un paquete de ayuda

Wow saque racha de 4 –dige

Racha de 4?-pregunto shining

O nada algo de mi mundo-dige

Al abrir me encontré una sopresa que me quede con la boca abierta una rpg 7 de diamente como en bo2 mas la clase ingeniero

Oh dios mio-dige

Que es?-pregunto shining

Una rpg-7 una poderosa bomba o arma en mi mundo-dige- y de diamante-dige feliz

Me puso la clase ingeniero y tenia una lsat de diamante con bipod y buscador de blancos y de secundaria una kap-40 me extrañe ya que la kap no existía con eso había una nota

"esto es un regalo para ti light,vimos tu mundo y me encontré esta arma creeras que la pequeña no existe pero la creamos ya que la vimos en un videojuego tuyo a si que disfrutala

Celestia y luna"

Oh gracias celestia y luna-dige-estamos listo para acabar con e…-no pude terminar por que oi

Nos disparan 5 maquinas de hierro-decia un guardia

A cubi…-digo otro pero no termino una bala le atrevezo la cabeza

Mierda hombre caído pongase a cubierto yo me encargo de ellos-dige

Esto seria una dura batalla

CONTINUARA…

TWILIGHT ESTA EMBARAZADA COMO TOMARA LIGHT ESTA NOTICIA Y QUE PASARA EN LA BATALLA QUE SE LIBRA

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO NOS VEMOS EN EL CAPITULO 21 BROHOOF /)


	21. Chapter 21

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA PARTE 21:BATALLA Y SANGRE

Apunte mi rpg a una de las maquinas y dispare el tiro fue perfecto se destruyo en un istante me puse a recargar,para disparar al otro pero oi un cañonazo y vi en eque dirección venia era un tanque nazi que disparo a los guardias de luna 10 de ellos murieron en un instante quedaban 4 esto no iba a ser fácil,termine de recargar y dispare ese tiro lo falle,y me quedaba 1 misil lo tenia que aprovechar bien ese tiro,después de recargar dispare como estaban juntos les afecto la explosión de los otros tanque,menos 1 que sovrevivio en eso venían mas nazis disparando,cuando estábamos perdiendo la experanza de sobrevivir oi un cañonazo era una nave de los grifos disparando contra el tanque que se hay bajo un grifo que parecía el general

Guardia real de celestia?-pregunto

Si quien eres?-pregunte

Soy el capitán Smith de los rebeldes contra el reino grifo-digo-y estamos aquí para apoyarlo

Gracias necesito que nos lleven a equestria-dige

Recibido sub..-pero antes de terminar una bazooka paso cerca de la nave

No hay tiempo llévense a ellos yo me quedo-digo

No,un momento no puedes dejar a twilight asi noma-digo shining

Dile a twilight que siempre la ame-dige-ahora vete

El obedeció y fue a la nave cerrando asi la puerta y disparando a los nazis para asi pudiera sobrevivir ,después de la nave estuviera del fuera del alcanze de los nazis fui corriendo a una ciudad cercana siento las balas rozar todo mi cuerpo,después de perder a los nazis llege a una ciudad y me meti estaba escondió hasta que vi que estaba en una ciudad como nueva york,un momento esto es manehattan

POV SHINING

Llegábamos al castillo de celestia ya habíamos dicho que veníamos en una nave grifo llegamos al castillo y hay estaba twilight y sus amigas esperándome

Twili-dige

Shining-ella digo-tengo una noticia

Cual es?-pregunte

Estoy embarazada-digo

q…que?-dige-de quien

de light-digo con una sonrisa-no es maravilloso

"oh esto es malo como le digo que light se sacrifico para salvarnos"ehh twilight reúne a las demás y a las princesas en la sala de trono de celestia-dige

Pero donde esta light?-digo dudosa

Después te explico-respondi

Varios minutos después….

Aquí estaba frente a las princesas y a twilight junto con sus amigas todo estábamos en silencia hasta que yo lo rompi

Se preguntaran para que las reuni aquí?-dige todas asintieron con la cabeza-bien es sobre light

Todos comenzaron a preocuparse-que paso con el?-digo fs

El ….se…sacrifico para que pudiéramos salir de hay-una ves dicho eso todas se quedaron sin aliento y twilight estaba con ojos llorosos

Que….que…el que dime que no es verdad DIME QUE NO ES VERDAD!-grito twilight ya llorando

Yo movi la cabeza de un lado a otro

No…light-digo llorando sin consuelo se me apenaba ver a twilight asi

CONTINUARA….

PROBLE TWILIGHT COMO SUFRIO ESA NOTICIA,PERO TRANQUILOS NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA NO ESTA MUERTO


	22. Chapter 22

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 22:LAGRIMAS DEL PASADO (PARTE 1/3)

POV TWILIGHT

5 años…5 años desde que light no regreso,ahora estoy con mis hijos :

El niño era verde como su padre pero de crin negro con una raya morada y su cutie mark era un escudo cruzado por una espada y una estrella grabada en el escudo su nombre era ghost sparkle

La niña era morada pero de crin verde con una línea morada y su cutie mark era un libro libro abierto y de portada una estrella con una pluma su nombre era sun sparkle ( cabe destacar que los 2 eran alicornios)

Aquí le contaba a mis hijos lo que hiso su padre lo poco que estuvo aca

Entonces el se sacrifico para salvar a su escuadron?-digo sun

Si asi es,yo me vi afectada por esa notica-dige-por eso isimos el 5 de octubre dia de conmoreracion por el y por lo que cayeron ese dia

Y que paso con esos llamados nazis?-digo ghost

No hemos visto ninguno en todo este tiempo –dige-la mayoría murió defendiendo el reino grifo corrupto que gobernaba es eso tiempos,muchos dicen que vieron a tus padres luchando con la faction militia sacando del trono al rey de ese tiempo eso paso hace 4 años

Wow mi padre debió ser una persona muy buena-digo sun

Si yo tambie lo se-dige-muy bien vamos a la casa-arbol que tenemos que le tenemos que rendir homenaje a tu padre-dige antes de partir a mi casa estábamos en la colina cerca de ponyvile

Pero mama me queda una duda-digo ghost-que paso con flash?

El nunca mas apareció-dige-y que no se le ocurra volver a aparecer

Fuimos a la casa árbol para encontrarnos a mis amigas y mi hermando con candeza y para mi sopresa celestia y luna

Princesas que hacen aquí?-pregunte

Debemos un adiós a light por todo lo que iso por el poco tiempo que estuvo aquí-digo celestia

Necesito mas que una batalla para estar muerto-digo una voz atrás de nosotros volteamos y no podía creer lo que veía

Era light pero en su versión humana con la mascara calavera,gran parte de su ropa destrozada y con heridas en los brazos de flechas y rasgullo

Si no me conocen en esta forma quisa me conozcan de esta-digo antes de convertirse en pony no había cambiado nada en esto 5 años (también cabe destacar que los alicornio crecen rápido asi que mis hijos tenían 5 años tenían mentalidad de 12)

Light…de verdad eres tu?-pregunte

El único y original twilight-digo después de decir eso fui hacia a el una vez que llegamos nos besamos apasionadamente ese beso era especial después de no verlo por 5 años ….5 años se sentía bien después de eso todos tenían lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad y lo fueron a abrazar incluso las princesas

Ehh odio interrumpir este obio reecuentro pero quien eres?-pregunto ghost

Oh se me olvido..-dige-light estos son tus hijos

Light se quedo pasmado

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

Estos son tus hijos-digo twilight

Yo estaba en shock ellos mis hijos? ¿hace cuando nacieron? ¿Qué harán primero al verme?

Papa-digieron la morada y el verde-PAPA! –gritaron antes de ir a abrazarme con lagrimas en los ojos yo también tenia lagrimas

Hijos…-dige después cortamos el abrazo

Twilight me dices los nombre de mis hijos?-le dige a twilight

Oh si este es ghost sparkle-digo apuntando al verde-y esta es sun sparkle –digo apuntando a la morada

Pero….pero como sobreviviste a ese sacrificio-digo shining

Bien les contare que hice después de sacrificarme y después twilight me tendrá que contar que ha pasado estos 5 años un trato?-dige antes de ser besado por twilight

Trato-digo twilight

Bien todo empezó hace 5 años…..

CONTINUARA …..

BIEN LES DIGE QUE NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA NO ESTABA MUERTO Y AHORA TENDRA CURIOSIDAD DE QUE PASA CON LIGHT ESTOS AÑOS Y COMO OBTIERON SU CUTIE MARK GHOST Y SUN TODO ESO SE EXPLICARA EN TODO ESTOS EPISODIOS Y TAMBIEN HARE ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD HACI QUE ESPERENLO CON GANAS SIN MAS BROHOOF /)


	23. Chapter 23

Hola hola perdon por no publicar por un tiempo pero me quede sin internet y cuando fui a pagar el sistema se cayo y cuando fui a pagar por 2 vez al movistar ql se le ocurre subir el precio (DIOS ENSERIO QUE SUERTE) PERO SIN MAS ACA OTRO CAPITULO LOS OTROS YA LOS TENGO LISTO LO SUBIRE POR DIA HOY LES DEJARE ESTA PARTE Y LA 3 PARTE SIN MAS NOS VEMOS

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA:CAPITULO 22 (PARTE 2/3)

POV LIGHTNING GHOST:

HACE 5 AÑOS

"Después de que ustedes estuvieran fuera del alcanze de la balas de los nazis me fui corriendo a una ciudad cercana,mientras ellos me dispararan pero finalmente pude escapar,llege a manehattan ,me trasforme en pony para no asustar a la población,le pregunte a unos ponis que no tenían marca si me podían ayudar,y me dirigieron a la alcadia de manehattan,después de llegar hay le pregunte donde quedaba el reino grifo ellos me respodieron,depues de eso le pregunte a la pony su nombre que era bad seed "

Wow bad seed es la prima de appleboom-digo applejack +

Puedo terminar?-pregunte

Oh si perdon-respondio applejack

Bien como iba-dige:

"Después de varios días caminando,estaba muerto de hambre cuando llege al reino grifo fui donde la resistencia y hay me encontré con el capitán Smith,que le ofreci mis servicios a cambio de comida y que después de terminar esto me llevaría a casa,el acepto tuve que comer carne"

Todas se quedaron sin aliento

Carne pero ya te hubieras sentido mal-digo twilight

A que se me olvido un detalle,los humanos comemos de todo –dige-puedo continuar?

Eehhh…claro-digo twilight

"fuimos primeros a los pueblos y ciudades pequeñas,para después ir a las grandes ciudades,donde hubo miles de muerto tanto de la resistencia como de ellos ellos tenían arcos mejorados y armas de ese instante sabia que los nazis lo ayudaban,la batalla por el reino no fue fácil,después de 5 dias de enfretamientos en esa pura batalla pudimos tomar el reino,pero quedaban nazis en todo el reino minotauro y grifo,les resumiré hace 5 años desapereci,2 años duro la batalla de los grifos y los otros 3 años fue en búsqueda de los nazis"

Que paso con Hitler-pregunte raimbow

El…..el…..se escapo-dige todas se quedaron sin aliento

Todo ese sacrificio para nada….todo ese sacrificio para nada…MALDITO HITLER-dige golpeando el suelo con mi pezuña tanta veces que me sangraba todas estaban pasmadas por esto

Cariño tranquilo ….que paso en esa batalla?-digo twilight

Lo que paso fue que:

"Eramos metal 0-5:conformados por:yo,Smith y otros 4 grifos,eramos conocidos del AAI nos llevamamos muy bien,la operación era simple invadir el bunker de Hitler y asesinarlo pero todo cambiaria drásticamente ,eramos 2 faction contra 1,eramos la militia y el reino grifo que ya no era corupto(AAI),contra los nazis,pero lo que no sabíamos era que se uniria otra faction los p.m.c controlado por flash sentry"

Flash?-digo celestia

Si yo creía que se había perdido,pero no,miles de grifo y todo mi escuadron murió ese dia…todo por culpa de el…..TODO POR CULPA DE EL-dige volviendo a golpear el suelo con mi otra pesuña aun mas fuerte,todas estaban asustada con mi aparencia twilight por lo menos lo calmo

Cariño ,somos tu amigas y yo soy tu novia cuéntanos que paso después-digo twilight dulcemente

Esta…bien-dige

"íbamos muy bien el bunker era fácil todo estaba rodeado asi que era imposible salir,pero cuando teníamos la victoria apareció flash con sus mercenarios y comenzó a matar a todos,quedamos solo mi escuadron,de los 8.000 que íbamos a la misión solo 6 sobrevivimos y 1 escaparia con vida,después de ver esa masacre fuimos a la nave pero para nuestra sopresa estaba destruida por los mercenarios de flash,tuvimos que correr 2 de mi escuadron murieron en acción(K.I.A) y quedábamos yo,Smith y otros 2 grifos al llegar a la salida del bunker nos comenzaron a disparar, Smith junto con los otros 2 se sacrificaron para que pudiera escapar nunca olvidare ese sacrificio"

Todos quedaron pasmada por la historia

Por eso flash no aparecia-digo twilight-ase cuando paso esa batalla

Hace 3 semanas me vine caminando por eso estaba con toda esos razguño-dige-necesitaba un medico trate de curarme a mi mismo pero no se por que la otras clases no funcionaban

A ver dejame ver-digo celestia-ahh ya lo tengo se bloqueo por que necesita mas energía,la primera vez que te lo pusiste no le puse tanta magia a si que por eso no podias trasformarte-digo celestia

Eso explica muchas cosas-dige-y puede ponerle mas magia?

Si claro ahora ire a canterlot a ponerle mas magia,nos vemos mas tarde- digo celestia-ah light-digo celestia

Si?-pregunte

Es bueno tenerte de vuelta-digo celestia con una sonrisa

A mi igual-dige

Después de eso celestia desaperecio y quedábamos yo,twilight,ghost,sun,el resto de las mane 6,shining,luna y candenza

Nosotros también debemos irnos –digo luna junto con shining y cadenza-nos vemos mas tarde,light es un honor que hayas vuelto-digeron

Yo hice el saludo militar mientras sonreirá,después desaprecieron en un destello de luz

A si que twilight?-pregunte-me podrías contar todo lo que ha pasado desde que no estuve

Claro-digo twilight

Hace 5 años cuando me digieron la noticia que te sacrificaste por salvar a shining me sentí devastada incluso lo recuerdo todo-digo twilight

HACE 5 AÑOS….

CONTINUARA…

MUY BIEN HAY SABEN QUE LE PASO A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA,AHORA VEREMOS QUE PASON CON TWILIGHT Y LAS DEMAS DURANTE ESTOS 5 AÑOS SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :LAGRIMAS DEL PASADO (PARTE 3/3)


	24. Chapter 24

Aventuras en equestria CAPITULO 22:PARTE 3/3

POV TWILIGHT:

HACE 5 AÑOS

Después de escucha la notica de tu sacrificio me sentí desbastada ,por una semana no hice nada no comia no dormía,siempre te recordaba,pero después de mucho sacrificio lo logre superar ordene colocar carteles en todo el reino e igual en el reino grifo,me llegaban cartas diciendo que estabas vivo luchando junto a los grifos eso me dio esperanza de que estabas vivo,después de 9 meses nacieron mis hijos al que le coloque ghost sparkle y sun sparkle, durante 4 años no paso nada seguimos con nuestra rutina,algunas veces mis hijos preguntaban por su padre,yo cambiaba de tema para no darle decepcionarlos,pero tuve valor para decirles todo lo que hiciste,hace 3 semanas ghost descubrió su talento especial practicando con shining sobre la guerra ya que quería ser como su padre,yo le dige que era peligroso pero digo que quería tener un orgullo de su padre no pude rechazar,después sun descubrió leyendo unos libros en la biblioteca de canterlot,ese dia fue especial,les contaba todo lo que hiciste bueno hasta que llegaste

Termino twilight

POV LIGHININT GHOST

Twi….twilight yo no sabia como te sentías perdon por desaparecer todo ese tiempo-dige

No importa lo importante es que esta bien –me digo con una sonrisa

Muy bien chicas degemos a twilight y a su familia solos-digo pinkie-ah light ven a sugar cub a los 8 con todos-digo pinkie antes de irse por la puerta con la demás

Estuvimos un buen rato en silencio hasta que twilight lo rompió

Bueno que hacemos?-pregunto twilight

No se que quieren hacer ustedes niños?-pregunte

Queremos saber la historia del ser humano-digieron

Están seguros? La historia no es muy buena por que esa plagado de guerra-dige

No importa la queremos saber-me hicieron cara de perrito no pude resistirme a esos ojos

Ok..les explicare-dige

Después de varios minutos explicando

Eh papa una pregunta?-digo sun

Si?-respondi

Que es esa cosa en tu ala?_pregunto

Mire mi ala y para mi sopresa era mi celular

Oh esto..esto es un celular-dige

Un celular?-digieron ellos

Les explicare –dige

Otros minutos explicando

Muy bien iremos a prepara la cena antes de irnos a sugar cub-digo twilight

Quieres que te ayude?-pregunte

No tu solo quedate aquí es tu cena especial por regresar-digo twilight

Estas segura?-pregunte

Segura-digo con una sonrisa

Muy bien yo esperare aquí-dige para después ponermes audifonosy escuchar música

Desconocido para mi sun y ghost lanzaron un hechizo para ver que escuchas y vez en eso puse

El musical de origins de bo 2 zombies

Después de escuharlo…

Me pregunto que habrá pasado en la tierra fueron varios años desde que me fui,me pregunto como será el batllefield 4 y el ghost-dige

Wow papa ese bue un buen video-digo una voz cerca de mi gire para ver a sun y ghost viéndome

Vieron ese video?-pregunte

Si-digieron

Y nos los pertuvo osea que una persona de su edad en el mundo humano queda traumada-dige

No nos pertubo,pero me pregunto como será el mundo humano-digo sun

Quieren ir?-pregunte

Si-digieron

Muy bien abra que preguntarle a su mama y ver si las demás quieren venir-dige con una sonrisa

Gracias papa-gritaron para después ir a abrazame

CONTINUARA…

MUY BIEN ASI PASO TWILIGHT ESOS 5 AÑOS Y AHORA NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA VOLVERA A LA TIERRA, TENGO EL ESPECIAL DE NAVIDAD QUE SERA PUBLICADO EL 26 O 27 DE DICIEMBRE SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	25. Chapter 25

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 23:¡ SOPRESA INEXPERADA (SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER) (INSERTE NEGRO AQUÍ)

Después de cenar la comida de twilight(cabe destacar que estaba rica) yo,twilight,ghost y sun fuimos a sugar cub corner y como era de esperarse había una fiesta por mi regreso todo el pueblo estaba feliz con mi regreso,incluso spike,después de la fiesta tipo 4 de la mañana quisimos hablarle sobre las chicas de ir al mundo humano,la conversación fue muy nerviosa ya que algunas querían ir y otras no,me digieron que iban a tomar la decisión mañana después nos fuimos a la librería para después quedarnos dormidos pero yo no podía dormir por miles de cosas corrian por mi mente ¿Dónde nos íbamos a quedar?¿como se tomaran el mundo humano?¿que habrá pasado en todo ese tiempo? 5 años,5 años sin ver el mundo humano 2013 llege a equestria y será el año 2018 alla en la tierra ,¿Cómo se habara tomado mi familia estos 5 años?miles de cosas pasaban por mi mente,pero decisi dejar esos recuerdos para después,después me quede dormido

AL DIA SIGUIENTE …

Todo trascurria con normalidad ahora estaba ayudando a applejack a cosechar manzanas,me presente con la familia Apple que se alegro por que volvi,mientras trabajamos pude hablar mas con appleboom y nos divertíamos y jugábamos,admito que con ella el tiempo se fue volando

Hasta mañana light-digo appleboom

Hasta mañana appleboom-dige-me divertí mucho

Yo igual-respondio

Mire el sol y vi que era tipo 4 de la tarde y mis hijos deberían ya regresar de la escuela asi que fui donde twilight

Twilight estoy en casa!-grite no recibi respuesta "que extraño nunca sale y si hubiera salido me hubiera avisado o haber dejado una nota en la entrada"pensé,en eso siento la puerta abrirse a un lado mio

Era twilight con los ojos…..llorosos "oh no"pensé

Twilight cariño que pasa?-pregunte preocupado

Light….snif….ahy alguien esperándote al otro lado de la puerta-digo twilight

Te hicieron daño?!-pregunte enojado

No…..quieren….ha….hablar contigo-digo

Ok….twilight ponte detrás de la puerta y dire que pasa-dige

Al abrir la puerta me encontré a 3 pegasos desconocidos para mi

El primero tenia pelage azul,con una barba y crin azul cielo

La segunda tenia pelage rosado pero con crin morada

Y la tercera era amarilla con crin igual morada me recordaba a fs

Ehhh…si puedo ayudarlos?-pregunte

Al oir eso la amarilla se me acerco a mi con los ojos como platos se me acerco cerca de mi cara

Ehhhh….podrias retroceder un poco,me incomidas-dige

Alex…no me recuerdas?-digo "esa voz donde lo he oído antes 5 años se te olvidan muchas cosas"pensé en ese momento me vinieron recuerdos de la vida en la tierra esas imágenes y recuerdos pasaron en un segundo,esa voz era…era mi hermana

Fernanda?-pregunte ella movio su cabeza de arriba para abajo

Yo tenia lagrimas en los ojos mi HERMANA EN EQUESTRIA?

Feña-grite para después abrazarla ella iso lo mismo después de cortar el abrazo mire a la rosada-mama?-pregunte ella asintió con la cabeza la fue a abrazarlas con ganas después mire al ultimo y pregunte-papa?-el asintió con la cabeza y después isimos abrazo grupal,después de cortar el abrazo y preguntar

Como están?-pregunte

Muy bien hijo,han sido 5 meses muy difíciles-digo mi madre quede pasmado

5 meses?-pregunte-pero aquí han pasado 5 años

Ellos ahoran estaban pasmado-5 años?-pregunto mi papa

Asi es han pasado muchas cosas-dige-una pregunta que le hicieron a la alicornio morada de afuera?-pregunte

Le digimos que…..-digo mi hermana con total

Oye hijo esa alicornio morada nos digo que tenias hijos es verdad?-pregunto mi madre

es verdad-dige ellos quedaron pasmados

Que ha pasado estos 5 años?-pregunto mi papa

Se los contare –dige

Meanwhile…

Pinkie había pasado la voz a las mane 6 que mi familia estaba en la biblioteca y fueron directo hacia alla e igual que ghost y sun fueron corriendo hacia alla

MIENTRAS EN LA BIBLIOTECA

Pero hijo como te atrevez a ir a una guerra-digo mi mama-no vez que es peligroso

Si ya se,pero era equestria o yo y decidi que equestria se salvara-dige

"si se pregunta le conte todo lo que paso,la revolución de los grifos,los nazis como me trasforme etc"

Y dices que tienes hijo e hija-pregunto mi mama

Ehh…si-respondi nervioso

Me gustaría verlos-digo mi madre

No estas molesta?-pregunte extrañado

Para nada hijo -respondio

Pero me queda una duda-pregunte-como ustedes fueron convertidos al llegar a equestria y yo no?

No se hijo no se –respondió mi madre

Pero después de todo que hacen aquí?y como llegaron-dige

Lleganmos ya que otra vez la esfera que te llevo apararecio de nuevo los 3 las tocamos y aca estamos le pregutamos a una pony si te conocía y digo que vivías en la librería de ponyville y estamos aquí para llevarte a chile de vuelta-digo mi papa yo quede pasmado

Pero…pero…no puedo irme tengo familia aquí-dige

Hijo que tienes aca que no tienes allá -digo mi papa

Tengo muchas cosas alla pero aca tengo trabajo,tengo novia y tengo 2 hijos ¿Qué mas puedo pedir?-dige

En ese momento llegaron pinkie y las demás

Varios minutos mas tarde….

Todas se presentaron incluso mis hijos con mi mama que se alegro en verlos,todo iba bien hasta que digo

Bien alex que decides?-pregunto mi papa

Decidir de que?-respondi

Alex te hubieras dicho que volvieras con nosotros pero como tienes hijo y familia te damos la elección de quedarte asi que decides?-digo mi papa después de eso todos me miraron

"que hago…que hago" me repitia una vez y otra vez ,no importa lo que aga alguien termina llorando al final del dia,vi para fuera para ver que se estaba oscureciendo

Nece…necesito un minuto-dige para después irme a travez de la puerta para el cerro cerca de ponyville todas quedaron con la boca abierta oyeron un sollozo atrás de ellos era twilight,ghost y sun

Estas bien dulzura –pregunto aj

Es…que….light no decide que eligir,si elige que se va lo pierdo para siempre y sus hijos sufrirían de nuevo sin su padre…no puedo no puedo-digo para después romper en llanto

Tanto lo quieres?-pregunto mi hermana twilight asintió con la cabeza

Todas se quedaron en silencio

CONTINUARA….

WOW QUE CREEN QUE LE PASARA A NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA….

¿SE QUEDARA O SE IRA A LA TIERRA? ¿ SI SE VA TWILIGHT LO AGUANTARA? ¿ SI SE QUEDA SU FAMILIA LO AGUANTARA? ¿EN QUE AFECTARA A BOCA? SE VUELVE FOME LA TALLA QL (-.-)

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

ESTE ESPISODIO FUE MUY LARGO MAS DE 1.000 PALABRAS


	26. Chapter 26

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 24:DECISION FINAL

YO:BIEN ACA ESTA EL EPISODIO DONDE SE DEFINIRA EL FUTURO DE LIGHT ¿EN QUE…

ALEX:SI VUELVES A DECIR EN QUE AFECTA A BOCA TE MATO

YO:O.O ¿Y TU QUE HACES ACA?

ALEX:A DECIRTE ESO

YO:AUNQUE TIENES RAZON SE VUELVE FOME EL CHISTE

ALEX: ¬¬ ¿TU QUE CREES?

YO:NAH NO IMPORTA,AQUÍ ESTA EL EPISODIO

ALEX:OYE VAS A VER LA FINAL DEL MUNDIAL DE CLUBES

YO:SI NO ME PIERDO EN NADA EN EL MUNDO EL MINEIRO VS EL MUNICH

ALEX:EHHH….MINEIRO QUEDO ELIMINADO

YO:QUE?...ME ESTAY WEBIANDO

ALEX:NO

YO:MIERDA APOSTE 50.000 A QUE MINEIRO LLEGABA A LA FINAL

ALEX:JAJAJ POBRE PENDEJO

YO:OYE TU CALLATE Y VUELVE A LA HISTORIA ,O NO TIENES POLERA DE VAN PERSIE PARA NAVIDAD

ALEX:OK,OK VUELVO *AGUAFIESTAS*

YO:PERDON POR ESA INTERRUPCION,PERO COMO SEA SIGAMOS CON LA HISTORIA DE ESE PENDEJO EN EQUESTRIA

ALEX:YA TE OI,Y POR WN NO TENI EL COD: GHOST PARA NAVIDAD

YO:CONCHATUYEGUA ME HACEN BULLYNG POR QUE RESERVE EL GHOST Y NO TUVE PARA PAGARLO CUANDO SALIO, ¿HASTA CUANDO ME MOLESTAN CON ESA WEA?

ALEX:POR IDIOTA

YO:YA NO SEAS PENDEJO Y VUELVE A LA HISTORIA,O NO TENI POLERA DE VAN PERSIE Y DEL CHICHARITO

ALEX:IGUAL EL DORTUMUND ES MEJOR

YO:¬¬ VUELVE A LA HISTORIA PENDEJO POR 3 VEZ

ALEX:OK,OK

YO:CTM…POR FIN ESE WN VOLVIO, BUENO AHORAN SI LE DEJO EL EPISODIO ¡EL UNITED ES MEJOR ¡

En el capitulo anterior….

"Bien alex que decides?-pregunto mi papa

Decidir de que?-respondi

Alex te hubieras dicho que volvieras con nosotros pero como tienes hijo y familia te damos la elección de quedarte asi que decides?-digo mi papa después de eso todos me miraron

"que hago…que hago" me repitia una vez y otra vez ,no importa lo que aga alguien termina llorando al final del dia,vi para fuera para ver que se estaba oscureciendo

Nece…necesito un minuto-dige para después irme a travez de la puerta para el cerro cerca de ponyville todas quedaron con la boca abierta oyeron un sollozo atrás de ellos era twilight,ghost y sun

Estas bien dulzura –pregunto aj

Es…que….light no decide que eligir,si elige que se va lo pierdo para siempre y sus hijos sufrirían de nuevo sin su padre…no puedo no puedo-digo para después romper en llanto

Tanto lo quieres?-pregunto mi hermana twilight asintió con la cabeza

Todas se quedaron en silencio"

Yo estaba en la colina que siempre venia con twilight con muchas lagrimas en los ojos,ya se estaba haciendo de noche,no podía volver ya que como me arranque podría estar mal,pero de repente sentí un aleteo al lado mio…..era twilight

Twi...snif….que haces aquí?-pregunte llorando

Te…..vine a …..ver-digo igual llorando

Twi…..por que lloras?-pregunte

Es que tome una decisión difícil-respondio

Y cual es?-dige

Que cual sea tu decisión siempre te amare…aunque te vayas te amare-digo llorando

Yo me sentía fatal como estaba y lo único que podía hacer era abrazarla

Twi….no puedo irme….todo lo que hice aquí fue malo,matar,asesinar pero hay algo que no me arrepiento-dige

Y …qu….que es?-pregunto

Haberte conocido-dige mientras la miraba a los ojos

En serio..?-pregunto

Twi….de todo lo que hecho en esta vida haberte conocido fue lo mas maravilloso no me arrepiento de haberte conocido ni de tener hijos contigo-le dige ya cerca de su cara

Veo sinceridad en tus palabras….te amo light-digo acercándose a mi

Yo igual te amo twilight-le dige antes de besarnos mientras oscurecía

Pero desconocido para nosotros las mane 6,mis hijos y mi familia estaban observándonos todos con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad,después de eso volvieron a la biblioteca mi familia tenia una decisión ya tomada

Mas tarde…..

Volvíamos a la biblioteca después de ese momento que pasamos estábamos en la entrada twilight me digo mientras me miraba

Estas seguro de esto?-digo

Si…les dire que me quedare-dige

Pero si están en contra de tu decisión?-respondio

Ellos me dieron esa elección, no podrían hacer nada,estare a tu lada para siempre-respondi,al decir esto twilight tenia lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad

Al entra a la biblioteca todos estaban mirándome

Y bien hijo que decides-pregunto mi papa

Que….que…me quedo-dige-lo siento mucho-dige con lagrimas

Ellos no parecían afectados-hijo estas bien se que amas a twilight con todo tu corazón y darias lo que fuera por ella ¿no es asi?-digo mi madre

Si es asi-dige

Bien…tenemos nuestra elección-digo mi hermana

Y que es?-pregunte

Que te puedes quedar-digieron mi papa, mi mama y mi hermana

Están seguro?-pregunte

Si-digieron al decir esos todos me fueron a abrazar las mane 6 y mis hijos

Todos gritaron de emoción y twilight se acerco a mi para besarme apasionadamente todos miraron esta escena con cariño

Hijo una pregunta ¿Dónde pasas navidad?-digo mi madre

Lo voy a pasar aca con mi familia –dige

Oh ok queremos que la pasen con nosotros ¿podemos venir aca?-digo mi hermana

Un momento- dige antes de hablar con twilght,dige antes de voltear a ver a twilight-ella esta de acuerdo

Bien-digo mi hermana ¿pero como volvemos a la tierra?-digo mi madre

Deberíamos hablarlo con la princesa celestia-dige

Muy bien,spike toma nota-digo twilight (spike ya se había presentando con mi familia)

2 dias después..

Todo trascurria con normalidad,la princesa celestia regreso a mi familia al mundo humano y además me dio un collar para hablar con ellos no importa la distancia que estemos podemos hablar igual,al llegar a la biblioteca podía oir voces adentro eran mis hijos y twi,bendito el que me dio buena oreja para escuchar

Y mama que quieres para navidad?-digo ghost

Bien,solo quiero 2 cosas-digo twi-la 1:pasarla con mis amigas y mi familia, y 2:que light me pida que nos casemos –digo twi con una aire amoroso

Oh no" pensé " se me olvida que tengo hijos con twilight y no estamos casados,le voy a proponer matrimonio en navidad" pensé con una sonrisa

CONTINUARA….

BIEN NUESTRO PROTAGONITA SE QUEDO EN EQUESTRIA Y SU FAMILIA ESTA FELIZ ¿Qué CREEN QUE PASARA EN NAVIDAD? ¿TWILIGHT ACEPTARA A LIGHT COMO SU ESPOSO? NO VOY A SUBIR MAS EPISODIOS HASTA EL 26 O 27 (QUE SERA EL EPISODIO DE NAVIDAD),EN UN EPISODIO QUE SERA DE NOTAS DEL AUTOR Y AGRADECIMIENTOS DIRE LAS RAZONES SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	27. Chapter 27

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 25:LA PETICION

Después de escuchar esa conversación,fui corriendo con una bolsa de bits creo que habían unos 570 bits hay estaban mis ahorros,siempre guardaba unos 30 bits o menos de la paga de applejack,tenia que descubrir cuando valia un anillo para dárselo a twilight , ella se emocionaría me perdi tanto en mis pensamientos que llege a la tienda que choque de cara contra la puerta

Felipe flores ,hubiera fallado hasta esta-dige mareado

Después de recuperarme del mareo entre y me encontré a un pony de tierra viejo cuerpo rojo,de crin azul y de cutie mark un rubi en forma de corazón

Puedo ayudarlo?-me pregunto

Ehh..si tiene un anillo?-pregunto

Para que?-me pregunto

Para pedir matrimonio-dige

Ehh..si tengo el perfecto-digo antes de pasarme una caja roja y cuando lo abri me quede asombrado era un anillo hecho de diamente y en forma de corazón que decía "junto a ti para siempre" era perfecto

Maravilloso cuando cuesta?-pregunte

Unos 650 bits-digo

"oh mierda" pensé "la navidad es hoy y es domingo"

Ehh..gracias vuelvo en un rato-dige mientras le pasaba la caja con el anillo adentro,después de eso fui corriendo donde applejack ella me sacaría de ese apuro

Mas tarde…

Llege a sweet aples acres buscando a applejack y me encontré a appleboom diriendose hacia mi con una sonrisa

Hola light -digo para después abrazarme

Hola appleboom-dige mientras devolví el abrazo y revolví su cabello

Que haces aquí?-digo

Ehh..busco a tu hermana ¿esta aquí?-dige

Si esta adentro ¿la voy a buscar?-digo

Si,por favor –dige

Después de un rato….

Hola light ¿Qué necesitas?-digo applejack

"Eh…como decirle" tienes bits que prestes?-dige nervioso

Para que?-digo

Le conte para que era ella tenia una sonrisa en un rostro-en serio?-pregunto

Yo asentí con la cabeza

Cuanto necesitas?-pregunto

Ehhh..unos 80 bits-dige

Aquí lo tienes-digo pasándome los 80 bits

Gracias applejack algún dia te lo devuelvo-dige con una sonrisa

Pinkie promise?-pregunto

Pinkie promise-dige

Después de comprar el anillo lo envolví en caja de regalo y fue hacia la biblioteca y para mi sopresa estaba mi familia,twilight,ghost,sun,spike,shining armor,candenza y entre los brazos de candenza estaba una pequeña alicornio rosada y crin morada como twilight

Se me ocurrió algo que era de mi mundo-buenos días buenas tardes-dige en torno de burla

Mi familia entendió perfectamente y se echo a reir mientras los demás nos miraban con cara confusa

Después de terminar de reir-celestia…hacia tiempo que no hacia eso-dige

Y lo extrañábamos-digo mi hermana con una sonrisa

Después mire a mi alrededor para encontrarme a todos mirándome con cara confusa

Ehh….hola-dige nervioso

Después de se momento incomodo shining armor y cadenza me presentaron a su hija llamada sunshine armor,era tierna

Mas tarde….

Era de noche y todos estábamos en una mesa reunida comiendo la comida de twight que era ensalada con varias frutas estábamos abriendo los regalos

La mayoría de los llevo sunshine,sun y ghost que estaban felices con sus regalos de navidad En ese momento mi hermana estaba abriendo su regala (cabe destacar que mi hermana era gamer y eran fan de )

Cuando abrió su regalo estaba feliz era el battlefield 4 y una polera de la católica firmada por todos los jugadores

Tengo frio-digo en torno de burla a lo que ella respondió con un cacho en mi cabeza,todos se rieron de mi era hora de abrir para ver que era:

Casi aga que me caiga contra el suelo de felicidad:

Era una polera de van persie firmada por el +una polera de la juventus firmada por vidal y pirlo

Todos veian confuso esa ropa

Cariño que es eso?-digo twilight

Son poleras de futbol ,y para mas firmadas por mis jugadores favoritos-hice la carita (*.*) de felicidad todos se reian por mi cara,me sonroje de vergüenza

Ahora lo mas importante el regalo de twilight

Twilight aca esta tu regalo pero me gustaría dártelo bajo la luna-dige ella acepto sin problemas

En la alcoba..

Estábamos mirando la luna que se veía hermosa al igual que twilight siendo bañada por la luz de la luna hora de el regalo:

Quiero decirte algo-digimos los 2 al unisono,reimos por la coisidencia

Tu primero-dige con una sonrisa

Solo quiero decirte que estos años y meses que has estado a mi lado han sido maravillosos y algo que nunca olvidare-digo con una sonrisa,hora de la verdad

Twlight,todo estos años que he estado contigo han sido maravillosos algo que creo que nunca se repetirá,y todo gracias a ti-dige para después acercanos y besarnos-y quiero decir que quiero estar a tu lado para siempre-dige

Light que tramas?-digo twilight

Abre tu regalo-dige ella acepto y lo que vio lo dejo impresionado

Twilight sparkle te quieres casar conmigo?-dige

Ella mantantuvo silencio absoluto creía que iba a decir que no hasta que lagrimas se conmensaron a formar en sus ojos

Si….si …SI-digo para después ir a besarme yo respondi el beso de una u otra forma dabamos un nuevo paso en nuestra vida

Desconocido para nosotros una sombra observaba todo lo que paso

Jajjaajaja dige que volveria y ahora tengo un aliado que no podras derrotar-digo con una sonrisa-hitler me recibes?

Fuerte y claro-digo Hitler

Bien al parecer nuestro "amigo" se casara con twilight-digo

Y cuando atacamos?-digo Hitler

En unas 5 semanas-digo la sombra-para que twilight y sus amigas sufran mas

Recibido flash –digo Hitler

La sombra ( ahora conocido como flash sentry) sonrio de manera macabra

Me quitaras a twilight y la familia que siempre quise con ella pero no evitara que pierdan a su padre –digo para después echarse a reir

Continuara…..

WOW NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA SE CASARA CON TWILIGHT Y PARECE QUE FLASH QUERA TERMINAR CON NUESTRO PROTAGONISTA ¿Qué CREES QUE PASARA? ¿PODRA LIGHT CUMPLIR SU PROMESA DE QUEDARSE AL LADO DE TWILIGHT PARA SIEMPRE? ¿Por qué HAGO ESTAS PREGUNTA? Y ¿EN QUE AFECTA A BOCA?

Nos leemos brohoof /)


	28. Chapter 28

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 26:la boda

Han pasado 2 dias desde que propuse matrimonio a twilight y adivinen quien hace los preparativos para la boda (twilight quería que su boda fuera perfecta)estaba en el altar esperando a twilight,yo por mi parte estaba nervioso spike noto esto

Ey…estas bien?-pregunto spike

Ehh…si solo que estoy nervioso-dige

Por que?-pregunto

Por que podrían atacar mientras nos casemos-dige

Oye tranquilo no se han reportado ataques eso es bueno asi que concetrate en hacer feliz a twilight-digo spike

Tienes razón,debo hacer feliz a twilight pero que pasa….-no termine ya que hoy la canción del matrimonio (cabe destacar que gran parte del pueblo estaba presente si señoras y señores la boda se iso en el pueblo)

Twilight lucia su traje de gala se vei mejor en persona que en el show muchísimo mejor

Meanwhile….

POV FLASH

Ese es el plan-dige con una sonrisa

Bien mandare tropas a manehattan y a filidelfia (no se como se llama en mlp) y mis ante-aereos se encargaran de cloudsdale -digo hitler

Ms soldados se encargaran de ponyville y canterlot-digo King sombra

Bien mis mercenarios se encargaran de atacar en caso de que lo necesiten atacaremos en 3 semanas-dige con una sonrisa

Muy bien solo esperemos que light y twilight disfruten sus últimos momentos juntos –digo king sombra

Ese será un dia que nunca olvidaran-digo Hitler

Jajajajaaj-rei con malisia-con light muerto twilight volverá a ser mia-dige con una gran sonrisa malévola

Esa noche..

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

Solo les dire esto :la boda que nunca olvidare junto a la pony que amo ahora estábamos bailando en un salón de canterlot,hasta bien entrada la noche después nos fuimos a dormir

Este dia fue especial no puedo creer que estemos casados-digo twilight con una sonrisa

Si yo también,lo siento por hacerte esperar 5 años-dige

No importa lo importante es que estas de regreso –digo seductoramente para después besarme apasionadamente

Nos fuimos a la cama a las 2:00 y nos dormimos a las 6:00 (ya se imaginaran haciendo que)

CONTINUARA….

ESE FUE OTRO EPISODIO YA SE QUE ES CORTO PERO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS LO HARE MAS LARGO de mas de 700 palabras estamos cerca de la mejor parte de la historia la gran guerra

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS


	29. Chapter 29

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 27 :LA GUERRA COMIENZA (EQUIPO DELTA)

Han pasado 3 semanas desde que light le propuso matrimonio a twilight,ellos ya se habían casado,tuvieron su luna de miel todo era felicidad,ahora iban en camino al hospital por que twilight se sentía mal,iban light,las mane 6,ghost, sun,spike y también los padres de twilight (el dia en que light conoció a los padres de twilight,le hicieron un regaño por dejar a su hja embarazada por suerte de el,arreglaron sus diferencias)

POV LIGHT

Y bien doc que tiene mi esposa?-dige

Que su esposa…esta embarazada felicitaciones-digo el doctor con una sonrisa

Twilight y yo no lo podíamos creer era nuestro 3 hijo eramos felices

El resto de la compañía andaba feliz con la noticia,todo era tranquila hasta que se escucho un disparo de un tanque

Que fue esa cosa?-pregunto raimbow

No se ire a ver quedence aquí-dige

Fui a ver y me lleve una sopresa,eran 2 tanques que venían disparando hacia ponyville

Clase ingeniero-dige "hace tiempo que no uso esto"

Apunte mi rpg hacia ellos y boom fueron destruidos pero antes lanzaron un paquete lo recogi y lo que decía me helo la sangre

"esto es la guerra (Hitler)"

Oh mierda"pense

Cariño que pasa-pregunto twilight alcanzándome

Necesito una carta a la princesa ahora-dige

Pero por que?-pregunto fs

Estamos en guerra-dige

Todas se quedaron sin aliento

Mas tarde….

Estábamos en una reunión hablando sobre los multiples ataques que recibimos estaban :las mane 6,celestia,luna,shining,la nobleza de canterlot,bluebood,el consejo grifo,el consejo de los minotauros (mis hijos se quedaron en la granja de applejack)

Estos ataques han cobrado multiples victimas-digo celestia

Que podemos hacer,sus armas no pueden hacerle nada a los enemigos-dige

Y que sabe un plebeyo como tu nuestras espadas están hechos del mejor hierro de toda equestria-digo bluebood

Ojala que sus "juguetitos" traspacen cm de metal reforsado mientras el tanque lanza bombas,balas y lanzallamas –dige

Que podemos hacer entonces?-digo luna

Conozco unas armas en mi mundo capaz de destruirlo con facilidad pero el problemas es donde lo conseguimos-dige

Yo conozco un hechizo para aparecer armas de cualquier mundo,solo necesitamos muchos unicornios –digo twilight

Pueden apararecer una armería entera?-dige

Si el hechizo funciona hasta 8 armerias-digo twilight

Sweeett-dige

Les avisare a los demás estados y las ciudades que estamos en guerra y también avisare sobre el hechizo,la reunión termina-digo celestia

Después de que la reunión terminara regresamos a equestria a dormir mañana seria un dia difícil..

Días después….

Estábamos denuevo reunidos en la sala de reunión les dire la versión resumida,era de noche,la noticia se digo,el hechizo funciono 15 armerias completas aparecieron,les enseñe todo lo que a los guardias de celestia,luna y alguno que otro volunario,ya sabían controlar los fusiles de asalto,subfusiles,francotiradores,pistolas y todo tipo de bazookas y metralletas ligeras,se recibían multiples reportes de bajas y heridos en distintas ciudades del reino equestriano,grifo,minotauro e incluso changeling que pidió ayuda

Creamos una faction para la seguridad de los reinos

Los RANGERS

Otra faction guerrera o militar:

DELTA FORCE

Otra faction experto en sigilo y asesiantos en silencio:

GHOST

Mar y relacionado con ataques aquaticos:

NAVY SEALS 6

Y otra especialista en aire:

SAS

Teníamos todo planeado shining armor era general de los DELTA,yo era sargento,en ese tiempo que entrenamos me hice amigos de 3 ponys,uno de tierra,otro pegaso y otra unicornio

El pegaso tenia pelage azul y crin roja con amarillo su cutie mark era un escudo con una m14 su nombre era sand bow

El de tierra era blanco con negro (parecía cebra ) y crin azul su cutie mark era un escudo con una uzi nombre era frost

Y el unicornio era de crin negro al igual que su pelage su cutie mark un escudo con una rpg-7 su nombre grin dish

Eramos inseparables,eramos compañeros

Nos habían asignado nuestra 1 mision era destruir un anti-aereo que destruía a multiples fuerzas del SAS en manehattan (mw3 1 mision)teníamos multiples bajas por la parte norte de la ciudad iba con la clase asalto mis armas eran una m4a1 con laser,una p99 un equipo medico y granadas

Sand llevaba una acr con mira réflex y de secundaria una magnun

Frost llevaba una mp7 con cargador ampliado y una uzi de secundaria

Grin llevaba una mk47 con acog y de secundaria una rpg-7

Muy bien recuerden hay que destruir ese anti-aereo que esta en el centro de la ciudad,manténgase cerca-dige iba con frost,grin,sand y 2 soldados de los rangers

Pony,esto sera difícil-digo frost

Ya se pero podemos acabar…-no termine de decir nada ya que el ranger fue eliminado por un francotirador

Francotirador al suelo!-grite

Donde esta?-grito sand

No se nose….-dige nervioso

ESTO SERIA UNA BATALLA DIFICIL…..

CONTINUARA

COMIENZA LA GRAN GUERRA EQUESTRIANA ¿LOGRARAN DESTRUIR EL ANTI-AEREO? ¿EQUESTRIA GANARA O PERDERA LA GUERRA?

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	30. Chapter 30

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 28 :LA INVASION (EQUIPO DELTA Y RANGER)

POV LIGHTNING

no se….no se-decia nervioso

metal 0-5 (eramos metal 0-5 por las dudas)aquí el de echo 3-4 veo a francotirador enemigo-digo wall

donde?-pregunte

en la torre de adelante suyo 5 piso-digo wall

me cambie a clase francotirador y vi que era cierto apunte a su cabeza ya que apuntaba a otro de mi compañeros

aguanta….aguanta.. BANG-dispare el francotirador enemigo apenas tuvo tiempo para ver como la bala atravesaba su ojo

francotirador abatido,moviéndose hacia el norte donde la torre de comunicaciones-dige

recibido alto el fuego venimos por el este-digo wall

recibido echo 3-4-dige para después tomar mi escuadron y movernos a encontrarnos con echo 3-4 nos metimos a una gran avenida vacia

no me gusta nada esta calle-digo frost

a mi tampoco mantengan los ojos abiertos-dige

veo movimien…..-un ranger digo ante de ser alcanzado por una bala

emboscada a cubierto-dige para esconderme detrás de un pilar

metal 0-5 recibimos fuego por el norte y oeste ¿Dónde están?-digo wall

echo 3-4 nos hicieron una emboscada imposible el punto de encuentro-dige

recibido aguanta…..que es eso? Oh mierda tanque a cubierto a….(estatica)

echo 3-4 me recibe? Echo 3-4 me copia?-dige

lo hemos perdido-digo sand

mierda….sigan disparando tenemos que descubrir que paso con echo 3-4,clase asalto-dige

estábamos yo ,sand ,frost grinc y 2 ranger mas el resto murió en la emboscada

apunte mi arma a un nazi que estaba no estaba cubierto y le dispare ,murió al istante teníamos a unos 40 nazis disparándonos,después tome una granada y la lanze contra ellos mientras disparaba los nazis habían traido metratellas ligeras haci que si estabas expuesto estabas muerto,no tenia mira haci que era difícil matar,había eliminado unos 20 durante los 20 minutos de batalla

pony,eso fue difícil-digo grin

ya se no debemos exponernos mas si queremos sobrevivir,vamos con echo 3-4-dige

recibido,pero debemos pasar por esos edificios-digo sand al apuntar 2 edificios en buen estado

"eso es extraño"pensé

Muy bien movámonos-dige al tomar rumbo a los edificios

Sgt noo!-grito frost pero era muy tarde el edificio se venia encima con una explosión

30 MINUTOS ANTES

POV (RANGER)

Foxtrot 1-4 me recibe-decia una voz

Foxtrot 1-4 fuerte y claro overlord-decia el sgt nike

Necesito que vayan a un edificio cerca de su posición a recuperar información del enemigo-digo overlord

Recibido como sabremos cual es el edificio?-decia sgt nike

Es el único en buen estado-decia overlord

En eso el sgt nike mira hacia el edificio del frente-veo el edificio-digo sgt nike

Bien haya hay información valiosa de los nazis y de los P.M.C necesito esa información aviso ese cámaras térmicas dectectan enemigos y explosivos traten de no activarlos-decia overlord

Recibido vamos haya con 4 hombres-decia el sgt nike

Recibido,hay aliados en el otro lado del edificio si necesitan apoyo buena suerte, fuera-digo overlord antes de cortar

Muy bien señoritas tenemos nuevas misiones-digo sgt nike

Cuales son señor-pregunte

Necesitamos información que esta en ese edificio-digo apuntando al edficio del frente –y esta cargardo de explosivos y enemigos necesito 2 equipos tu,ranses y nerty iran por y rick por abajo entendido?-pregunto

Si señor-digimos al unisono

Muy bien hora de trabajar-digo sgt nike

Después de un momento…

En posición-dige

Recibido kilo 0-1,cuando oigan disparos ataquen-digo el sgt nike

Recibido prince 2-4-dige

Entramos( sonido de puerta abriéndose)enemigo a las 12,mierda al lado cuida(explosión y estatica)-digo sgt nike

Prince 2-4 me copia?,prince 2-4 estas?-dige desesperado

Tenemos que entrar-digo ranses

Seria lo mejor –digo nerty

Ok detrás de mi-digo con liderazgo

Que habrá pasado haya adentro?-pregunte

No se pero hasta que entremos no lo descubriremos-digo ranses

A la cuenta de 3-dige 3…..2….1 ya

Rompimos la puerta ,entramos y lo que vimos nos dejo atonitos el piso estaba lleno de bombas,mire hacia el otro edificio para ver un ser bípedo apretando un botón y las bombas estaban parpadeando oh…no

Mierda hay que salir de aquí-dige

Que pa…-digo ranses antes de que una bomba lo reventara

Corre-dige para echarme a correr,hacia la salida mientras las bombas explotaban a través del edificio llegamos a la salida y solo podía pasar uno por que se estaba desplomando

Vete-digo nerty

Que? No te dejare aquí-dige

Yo no importo solo vete-digo para empujarme hacia la salida

Que haces idiota-le grite a través de la puerta para después verlo morir

Nerty….-dige mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el edificio cayéndose

Menos mal que soy un pegaso-dige mientras desplegaba mis alas y me iba hacia algún lugar….

POV LIGHNING GHOST

ACTUALIDAD

"oh mierda es mi fin" pense al ver el edificio cayendose encima de mi,cerre los ojos para sentir que algo me empujaba al abrirlo era RAIMBOW DASH

Raimbow dash que haces aquí?-pregunte

Se dice gracias y no sabes? Me uni a los S.A.S-digo

Espera te uniste por que?-dige sonprendido

No es justo que solo vayas tu a la guerra te debo ayudar soy el elemento de la lealtad-digo

Entonces gracias sin ti hubiera morido aplastado,quien mas esta en la guerra?

Bueno applejack se unió a los RANGERS para proteger ponyville,rarity contruye el traje de los soldados,fluttershy se unió de medico en los S.A.S,pinkie pie se unió a los NAVY SEALS 6 y twilight creo su faction los FBI

Twilight esta en la guerra? Que pasara con mis hijos?-pregunte

Eso yo te lo puedo responder –digo una voz al dar vuelta era twilight junto al resto de las mane 6 que tenían su traje,ecepto rarity

Sgt light estas bien?-digo grin que había llegado junto a sand y frost

Sgt?-digo twilight

Twilight te tengo que explicar un par de cosas-dige

CONTINUARA….

2 CAPITULOS Y LA 1 MISION AUN NO TERMINA,PERO TERMINARA EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO

LES DIRE LA FACTION DE LOS QUE LUCHAN EN ESTA GUERRA

BUENOS: RANGERS,DELTA FORCE,GHOST,FBI,S.A.S Y NAVY SEALS 6

MALOS:P.M.C,MILITIA (SOLDADOS DE KING SOMBRA) Y NAZIS

¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo? ¿Qué habrá sido de elis?

N/A: gracias a todos lo que sigan este fic y especialmente a los que dejan sus rewiew para continuar con esta historia y si se darán cuenta esto sacando misiones de cod

Necesito su ayuda en los rewiew o en mensaje privado necesiton que me dejen nombre de ciudades o pueblos de mlp o que inventen ustedes se necesita:

Nombre de la ciudad o pueblo

Si es pueblo o ciudad

Ubicación y reino en el que se encuentra (ej: ciudad nases ubicada a 6000 km de canterlot reino changeling)

Con esos datos yo inventare su estructura y todo se publicara el nombre de la ciudad y su autor

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO BROHOOF /)


	31. Chapter 31

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 30:CAZADOR CAZADO (PARTE 1/3)

Twilight que haces aquí?-pregunte

Vine a ayudar-digo twilight

No,tu no puedes participar en una guerra y ninguna de los elementos-dige

Pero por que?-pregunto applejack

Por que tienen la magia mas poderosa de equestria y no me lo perdonaría si los pierdo-dige

No me importa,participo-digo twilight

Twilght no, tus hijos te necesitan-dige un poco enojado

Lo siento tengo mi decisión tomada-digo twilight

TWILIGHT MALDITA SEA ENTIENDE! TUS HIJOS TE NECESITAN SI YO MUERO,NECESITAN A SU MADRE Y NO ME LO PERDONARIA SI TE PASA ALGO O A MI HIJOS!-dige ya enojado

Pero….pero…-digo twilight llorando

No me importa no participaras en esta guerra,no se discuta mas se acabo-dige para tomar rumbo a la torre para mi sopresa estaba destruida

"me ahorrare trabajo"

Overlord me recibe?-dige a través de la radio

Recibido metal 0-5-digo overlord

Objetivo destruido ¿hay nuevas ordenes?-dige

Si,hay dragon que tienen los P.M.C para destruir fillydelphia necesito que maten ese dragon-digo overlord

Recibido ubicación-dige

Te mandare coordenadas ,buena suerte en tu misión-digo overlord

Ok,chicos nueva misión-dige a mi escuadron

Cual es?-digo frost

Se lo contare en el camino nos vamos a 3000 km de canterlot al norte donde el reino grifo-dige para irnos en vehículos

POV TWILIGHT

TWILIGHT MALDITA SEA ENTIENDE! TUS HIJOS TE NECESITAN SI YO MUERO,NECESITAN A SU MADRE Y NO ME LO PERDONARIA SI TE PASA ALGO O A MI HIJOS!-digo light enojado

Pero….pero…-dige mientras se me escapaban lagrimas

No me importa no participaras en esta guerra,no se discuta mas se acabo-digo light para irse donde su escuadron

"y si tiene razón?,que pasara si muero yo y light quien cuidara a mis hijos?,no debo luchar ,pero debo unirme el había nombrado una faction que siempre iban con mascaras como se llamaban gotze,golis ghost si ghost me voy a unir y lo acompañare"pensé

Dulzura pasa algo?-pregunto applejack

No…nada-dige mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

Estas segura?-pregunto rarity

Si-dige para después ver un ranger-ey tu-grite

Si?-respondio el ranger

Sabes donde esta la faction de los ghost-dige

Si están en la calle principal de manehattan –respondio el ranger

Gracias-respondi

Muy bien chicas ire a unirme a una faction-dige para tomar rumbo

POV LIGTHNINGGHOST

4 dias mas tarde..

GHOST

15 BATALLON DE LOS GHOST(GHOTS 0-5)

8 DE ENERO DEL 2013 (tierra) 8 DE ENERO DEL 1048 (EQUESTRIA)

EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL REINO GRIFO

Veo el dragon-digo frost

Recibido contacto visual pero como entraremos a la fabrica?-digo sand

Metal 0-5,aquí ligtning 3-1 soltaremos las bombas en su marca-digo lightning 3-1

Recibido lightning 3-1-dige-muy bien a moverse la misión comienza

Nos movimos hacia la fabrica,la fabrica estaba blindada asi que si te pillaban estabas muerto,menos mal que teníamos coberturas de los arboles y plantas y como eramos de los ghost no podíamos ser descubiertos

Después…

Entramos en la fabrica estábamos en un pasillo largo eran las habitaciones

Oh mierda nos metimos en la habitaciones-dige

Que hacemos?-digo grin

2 apuntando a las puertas,1 apuntando adelante y otro apuntando atrás-dige

Yo estaba adelante,grin y sand iban al costado mio y frost iba atrás

Cualquier movimiento elimine…-no pude terminar ya que sono la alarma

INTRUSOS! INTRUSOS EN EL PASILLO DE LA HABITACIONES SECCION D-2 ELIMINENLOS-grito el centro de comando

Oh mierda nos vieron a cubierto-dige para entrar en una habitación vacia y sucia

Como nos pillaron?-digo sand

Debió haber una cámara que nos vio,pero la pregunta es donde?-dige

Como podremos salir de aquí-digo grin

Había un equipo especial en hackeos no tardaran en contactar con nosotros-dige

Ghost 0-5,aquí ,capitán musle del equipo ghost 9-1 me recibe?-digo musle

Ya era hora-dige

Estamos hackeando las cámaras y las luces del lugar pronto podrán salir de hay,aviso veo a infranteria enemiga moviéndose en su zona-digo musle

Oh mierda y como salimos?-pregunte

E enviado un escuadron para rescatarlos,no tardaran en llegar mientras mantengan la puerta cerrada –digo musle

Recibido,hagan presión sobre la puerta-dige

Ghost 0-5 aquí equipo prince 1-3 venimos a su rescate-digo una voz familiar

Recibido donde están?-pregunte

En la pared-digo prince 1-3

En la pared?-pregunte confundido para sentir que parte de la pared se había caído,en eso entraron 6 ponis con mascaras ghost solo 1 me hacia familiar

Ya era hora, nombre y grado soldados-dige

-digo la pegaso color uniforme roja

-digo la pegaso color uniforme azul

-digo la unicornio color uniforme verde

jack-digo la unicornio de color uniforme café

King-digo la pegaso de color uniforme azul con blanco

-digo la unicornio color uniforme celeste se me hacia familiar en tono de voz

Aquí están-digo una voz a través de la puerte

Mierda al suelo-grite pero no todas se agacharon black y ranty fueron heridos

Necesitamos un medico –grite

Están abriendo la puerta –grito truck

Oh mierda-dige

CONTINUARA….

MUY BIEN EPISODIO 30 DE MI FIC, YO CREO QUE SI SIGUE DANDOME ANIMO PODRIA DURAR MAS DE 40 O 50 EPISODIOS ,NO SE, NOS LEEMOS MAS TARDE EN OTRO EPISODIO DE LIGHT EN EQUESTRIA ,TRATARE DE PUBLICAR 1 EPISODIO DE CADA FIC E DIAS,SI SURGEN ALGUNA FALLA O PROBLEMAS AVISARE EN UN EPISODIO

ACUERDENCE QUE TODAVIO RECIBO CIUDADES RECIBIRE 15 CIUDADES QUE USTEDES HAGAN (LOS DETALLES ESTAN EL CAP ANTERIOR) YA LLEVO 2/15

BROHOOF /) A TODOS Y NOS LEEMOS


	32. NOTAS CORTAS

HOLA QUIERO HACER ESTO YA QUE OCURRIO UN PROBLEMA EN EL CAP ANTERIOR QUE NO SE ANOTARON LOS NOMBRE ACA ESTAN LOS NOMBRE (TODOS SON RANGOS PVT)  
SKY,BOWKES,RANTY,HUNTER JACK,RANTY Y SPARSUN

ESO ERA NOMAS AHORA QUIERO MANDARLES SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN Y TIENEN DE FAV ESTE FIC Y ESPECIALMENTE A TODOS LOS QUE DEJEN SUS REWIEW

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

GHOST OUT!


	33. Chapter 33

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 30:CAZADOR CAZADO (PARTE 2/3)

Están entrando!-grito truck

Mierda váyanse-digo baw

No te dejaremos-grite mientras apuntaba hacia la puerta con sc-2010 con mira hibrida

Necesitamos que alguien defienda la puerta-grito sparsun

Yo defiendo de hay veo como me las arreglos para salir-dige

Ellos obedicieron y comenzaron a salir cargando a black y ranty,sentí unas voces en la puerta

Como entramos -digo una voz

Póngale explosivos al cabron-decia otra voz conocida

flash esta seguro?-decia la voz

Si y despenge el area –digo la voz conocida como flash

"flash esta aquí mi oportunidad para matarlo" pensé

Explosivos listos-grito un soldado

"oh mierda por donde salgo" pensé y vi una ventana que nadie vio

"¿Cuándo se puso esa ventana?"pensé confundido "¿salto o no?"pensaba pero mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por que la puerta fue arrancada

A la mierda…-grite para saltar por la ventana iba cayendo a una especie de lago

Mas tarde….

Por eso no me gusta el agua fría-dige en voz baja mientras salía del agua

Donde se habrá metido mi escuadron,tendre que cumplir la misión-dige para ponerme rumbo a la fabrica que estaba al frente mio….

PERO NO SABIA LO QUE IBA A OCURRIR…

General Hitler cuando atacamos ponyville?-digo un soldado

Mañana,horario a confirmar-digo Hitler

Necesitamos a las fuerzas de flash?-pregunto el soldado

Si,preparen las metralletas-digo Hitler con malisia

MIENTRAS CON EL PROTAGOSNISTA…

Ghost 9-1 me recibe?-dige

Prince 1-3 me recibe?-dige a través del radio

Mierda no hay señal,pero debo terminar la misión-dige al estar en los ductos

Y sabes lo del ataque de mañana?-digo un soldado nazi ya que se podía escuchar a través del ducto

No que ataque?-digo otro soldado

Mañana van a hacer un ataque a ponyville,donde viven esos elemento de la armonia-digo el soldado respondio

Me encantare ver a esos ponis sufrir-digo el soldado malvadamente

"oh no atacaran ponyville debo avisar de esto,pero ustedes no vivirán el ataque"pensé al ir detrás de ellos ,se comenzaron a separar mi oportunidad,cuando vi que los 2 estaban lejos,le puse la mano en la boca a uno y le enterre el cuchillo en el cuello para que muriera,fui por el otro que se por una puerta que decía "peligro" puse mi oreja a la puerta y lo que escuche fue la oportunidad perfecta

Y que haremos con toda esta comida?-pregunto un soldado

Se la daremos al dragon-respondio el soldado

"les colocare varios explosivos en la comida,tendrá un desayuno explosivo" pensé

Alerta alerta soldado muerto en pasillo de comida vayan a revisar!-digo el centro de comando

"mierda se me olvido esconder el cadáver"pensé mientras me hacia una faceplam

Para mi suerte los guardias salieron corriendo y sin cerrar la puerta

"Jajaj pobre ingenuos" pensé

Al entrar vi algo que me marcara el resto de mis días

Eran partes de pony,humanos ,cabezas,piernas,brazos

"Oh mierda creo que voy a vomitar"pensé aguantando el vomito "pon los explosivos y sale de hay" para mi suerte tenia toda clase de explosivos pero lo tenia que colorcar en medio de la carne oh mierda

Mas tarde…

"listo ahora como salgo?"pensé pero oi unas voces que se venían acercando a la puerta

Tiene que ser una jodida broma-dige en voz baja al ver que la única manera de esconderme era en la carne

"aca vamos"pensé al meterme en la carne

Y sabes como atacaremo ese pueblo llamado ponyville-digo un nazi entrando en la puerta

Si iran pura infranteria a eliminar a los ponys a las 12:30 de la tarde-digo otro nazi entrando

Si me gustara eliminar un par de ponis-digo un 3 nazi entrando

Que mala suerte que no vivirán-dige,ellos se sonpredieron y apuntaron a cualquier dirección y como me cambie a clase ghost lo elimine con una m27 silenciada

"debo esconder los cuerpos"pensé al esconderlos en los pedazos de carne y a uno le puse un cinturón lleno de granadas

"mañana debo estar despierto temprano para ver la explosión" pensé y decidi ir al lago

Estaba en la selva y como esperaba había patrullas

"pobres idiotas"pensé al irme entre las plantas hasta llegar al lago

Creo que dormiré en árbol,dige para ver un puesto de guardia encima de un árbol arriba mio

Buenas noches a mi-dige para irme arriba y dormime

Mañana será un escape difícil…..

CONTINUARA…

OTRO CAPITULO DEL FIC DONDE LA HISTORIA TOMARA UN GIRO DRASTICO DESDE EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO

YA TENGO 3/15 CIUDADES MANDEN LAS SUYAS PARA DARME IDEAS DEL FIC

COMO SIEMPRE DEJEN SUS REWIEW SE LE AGRADECE MUCHISIMO

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

GHOST OUT!


	34. Chapter 34

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 30: CAZADOR CAZADO (PARTE 3/3)

A LA MAÑANA SIGUENTE

Me desperté con conquilleos en la cara

Ummm..no mames que son?-dige para tocar mi cara con mi casco (tenia mi forma pony)

Y lo que vi eran arañas

AHHHH-grite para lanzarme al rio

Dios,estuvo cerca-dige saliendo del agua "hora de trabajar" pensé para ir a la fabrica a activar los objetivos

"creo que se me olvida algo" pensé-ni pedo no será nada –dige para tomar rumbo a la fabrica

Dentro de la fabrica

Estaba en la parte trasera de la fabrica ya que había entrado por los ductos como la otra vez y tenia que averiguar una forma de ver al dragon para activar los explosivos de su comida,se escucho el comando de voz,lo que oi era una oportunidad perfecta

TODO EL PERSONAL DE LA COMIDA LLEVARSELA AL DRAGON,EN 5 HORAS SE ATACARA PONYVILLE-digo el comando de voz

O.O ctm el ataque debo terminar este ataque para irme de aquí-dige al tomar rumbo al ecenario,me fui por un pasillo que eran los camerines,debía descubrir una forma de ver el show

Y bien donde vigilaras-se escucho una voz al otro lado de la puerta al seguir caminando por los camerines

Estare vigilando el tejado con vista como come el dragon-digo la 2 voz

"gracias celestia por la oportunidad"pensé con una sonrisa

Vamos a la posiciones-digo la 1 voz

Te alcanzo-digo la 2 voz

En eso sale un nazi que era sargento y me tuve que esconder en un cuarto,adivinen de que de sangre "esto es serio?"pensé malhumorado al ver que el nazi se fue lo suficiente espere al que el otro saliera

Muy bien hora de trabajar-digo la 2 voz

Paso al lado de mi puerta e hice un sonido para que la abriera que funciono de maravilla

Quien anda ha..?-no termino de decir ya que le tape la boca y lo acuchille

Baja confirmada-dige y le comenze a quitar el traje

Mas tarde….

Nauqe 3-1 me copia?-digo una voz en la radio

Recibido –dige

Esta en su posición?-digo la voz en la radio

Afirmativo-dige

Recibido ,TRAIGANLE LA COMIDA AL DRAGON –digo la voz llego un camión lleno de comida alrededor del dragon

"mi opurtinidad" pensé al activar las bombas la explosión fue tan fuerte que Sali volando al rio

MIERDAAAAA-grite al caer al rio y quedar incosiente

4 HORAS MAS TARDE…..

Cof…cof-me pare del rio y camine hasta la ciudad o pueblo mas cercana que para mi sopresa

"bienvenido a ponyville" estuve con cara O.O "ctm tanto me quede incosiente para llegar a ponyville" dige para ver la hora 12:35 "el ataque" pensé al correr rumbo a la biblioteca pero cuando llege a la plaza central,estaban todos los ponis reunidos y en el escenario estaba shining armor con las mane 6 y las princesas

Pueblo de ponyville,he recibido información de un poderoso dragon que se pensaba que atacaría ponyville a las 12:30-dicho eso todo el mundo comenzó a alarmarse

Tranquilos,tranquilos según fuentes de la faction GHOST el dragon fue eliminado pero no estamos seguro-digo shining

No hay que preocuparse por el dragon,hay que preocuparse de que no haya bajas civiles durante el ataque-dige al volar encima del publico

LIGHT!-grito twilight al volar con sus alas a ¿bofetearme?

Auuuh..y eso por que?-pregunte con dolor

Por ir en una misión peligrosa sin avisarme-digo para después darme un beso-y eso es por regresar

Twi..siempre lo he dicho estare a tu lado cueste lo que cueste-dige con una sonrisa

Light que buenos que hayas vuelta-digo celestia

A mi igual majestad-dige

Que tal si vamos a la biblioteca a contar los detalles de la misión-digo luna

Por que no vamos-dige al ir rumbo a la biblioteca

Mas tarde (1:59 de la tarde)..

Y asi es como llege a ponyville-dige al decirle todo sobre la misión

Y tu crees que el dragon haya sobrevivido –digo shining

No creo fue una explosión bastante grande-dige al sentir la puerta abrise eran ghost y sun que me vieron

PAPA!-gritaron para irme a abrazar

Como están revoltosos-dige mientras agitaban la crin de los 2

Muy bien,cuando volviste-digo ghost

Hace poco,les estaba contando la misión que tuve-dige

Y podri…-no termino de decir nada ya que se sintió una voz en los parlante

ENEMIGO A LAS 12-grito el comando de voz de ponyville

Oh mierda..nos atacan –grite para ponerme la clase asalto-voy a checar las armas (si se preguntan por que se cambian las armas y algunas veces no,es que pienso las armas que voy a tener al ponerme la clase)

M14 mira hibrida

B23R

4x granadas

4x flashback

Defibrillator

Botiquín

Bengalas

Hora de trabajar-dige al ponerle el cargador a la m14

Ustedes quédense en la azotea y no salgan-dige al salir

No-digo twilight,todas quedaron pasmadas incluso yo

Que?-pregunte aun en shock

Ire contigo-digo twilight

Twilight no…nunca me lo perdonaría si te pasa algo-dige

Per-no alcanzo a decir nada ya que la cubri su cabeza con mi pecho de un disparo enemigo

AHHH-grite de dolor al caer al suelo,sacar la secundaria y dispararle al nazi

LIGHT-gritaron todas

Light no…..que he hecho-digo twilight al lado mio mientras me llevaba dentro de la biblioteca

Ahhh…shining….ve….a…..canterlot….y avisa…del…..ataque ..dile que pasen a la defensiva en todas las ciudades …..ahhh-dige con dolor

Ok-digo shining para teletrasportarse con candeza

PAPA!-gritaron ghost y sun para ir a mi lado

Hijos…vayan al sotano …junto con las demás y quedence hay-dige

Pero..-decia applejack

Pero nada VAYAN ANTES QUE ALGUIEN SALGA HERIDA!-grite

Ok-digieronn todas asustadas por mi actitud,en eso llegaron 2 soldados de los ranger y uno era medico

ghost –digo el 1 ranger

Si,soy yo-dige

Le traemos un medico y lo necesitamos en la alcadia-digo el 1 ranger

Ahora?-pregunte

Después de que se cure-digo el 1 ranger

Ok,twilight ve abajo y protege a las demás-dige

Pero con que me defiendo?-pregunto twilight

Le pase mi b23r con 6 cargadores-toma usa...esta y defiéndelos-dige entre dolores mientras era curado

Pero no te quiero perder-digo twilight con lagrimas

Twilight…..nunca me….lo ..perdonaria ..si pierdo a mi esposa..y mis hijos.. asi que ve ….y defi…defiende –dige con aun mas dolor con el alcohol sobre las heridas de bala

Pero…pero-digo twilight pero fue callada por un beso mio

Twilight hazlo por mi por favor?-dige

Ok…lo hare por ti light-digo twilight

Señor vamonos nos necesitan pronto-grito el 1 ranger disparando contra los enemigos

Eso debería ponerlo de pie un par de horas,después termino el resto-explico el medico ranger

Ok…gracias hora de irnos-dige al tomar mi m14 y salir de la biblioteca no sin antes ver que twilight se iba al sotano

"juro que regresare twilight" pensé mientras estaba con cuerpo a tierra con fuego enemigo encima de nosotros

CONTINUARA….

EL ATAQUE A PONYVILLE A COMENZADO ¿Qué PASARA CON PONYVILLE? ¿Qué PASARA CON EL RESTO DE LAS CIUDADES? Y ¿EN QUE AFECTA A BOCA? NAH ¿Qué PASARA CON EL RESTO DE EQUESTRIA?  
LES RECUERDO QUE SIGO RECIBIENDO NOMBRES DE CIUDADES QUE USTEDEN CREEN LLEVO 3/15

N/A:ME TOMARE UN TIEMPO YO CREO QUE TENDRA NUEVO CAPITULO E DE ENERO ASI QUE ESPERENLO CON GANAS

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :

OPERACIÓN EGA (EL GRAN ATAQUE)


	35. Chapter 35

HOLA HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO FELIZ AÑO NUEVO ATRASADO Y PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR EL 1 DE ENERO PERO ME DESPERTE COMO A LAS 5 DE LA TARDE YA QUE FUI A LA CASA DE UN TIO A CELEBRAR Y LLEGE COMO A LAS 8 DE LA MAÑANA A MI CASA,SIN MAS ACA EL NUEVO EPISODIO Y RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REWIEW YA QUE ME ISPIRA A SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA:

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 31:operación EGA

Nos estábamos deslisando por las calles de ponyville mientras nos estaban disparando los nazis

Aquí es derecho,tiene que correr lo cubrimos-digo el ranger

Ok-dige-3….2…..1 ya-dige para irme corriendo a la alcadia

Dentro de la alcadia estaba los consejos de guerra de todos los reinos

Caballeros estamos en código rojo la cantidad de caído de todos los reinos supera las 500.000 de vidas,donde el la mayoría de las perdidas en en equestria en grandes ciudades,el reino changeling ha pedido ayuda al igual que el grifo,y el minotauro,hemos enviado ayuda pero solo conseguimos bajas de soldados ¿alguna idea?-digo el general changeling

Yo tengo una-dige-debemos descubrir donde están la HQ de las faction enemigas y atacarlas-dige

Todos en la sala comenzaron a murmullar

Es buena idea ¿pero de donde sacara la información?-pregunto el general minotauro

Si algo que hacen los ghost es sacar información y matar en silencio,le pediré que saquen información asaltando bases militares-dige

Muy bien ¿pero que hacemos con los otros reinos?-pregunto el general de los grifos

Eso lo hablaran con celestia solo….-no pude terminar por que soldados nazis entraron en la sala

Al suelo!-grite pero solo sobreviví yo,me fui despacito a la salida para la salida antes sin escuchar algo que me alarmo

Solo están ellos?-pregunto un nazi

Si,no esta el objetivo primario-digo el nazi

Como va el estado de las otras ciudades-digo el nazi

Las principales estas siendo atacadas ,no creo que defiendan la ciudad por mucho tiempo-digo el nazi

Señor hemos encontrados 9 ponis escondidos en una biblioteca ¿Qué hacemos con ellos?-digo un nazi entrando por la puerta

"deben ser twilight y las demás "pensé "debo salir de aquí" al salir por la ventana sin antes dejar una granada

Granada largo…-grito uno de los nazis pero no termino de decir nada ya que la granada exploto volando el piso completo

Enemigo abran fuego-grito un nazi al verme

No tengo tiempo para esto-dige al lanzar flashback para distraerlos y salir corriendo a la biblioteca con fuego enemigo a mis espalda,llege a sugar cub corner a descanzar ,escuchando unas voces

No por favor no le hagan nada a los niños-digo una voz masculina

Cállate!-grito otra voz masculina sintiendo el sonido de un golpe

"que pasa hay dentro" pensé al entrar y subir en silencio al 2 piso que es donde venían las voces lo que vi me dejo helado

Eran los cakes abranzando a sus hijos con 2 nazis apuntadolos

Les repitere ¿Dónde esta lightning ghost?-digo un nazi

No..se-digo la señora cake

Ok…..matalo-digo el nazi a su compañero,pero antes de que disparara le dispare a los 2 nazis con la m14 en la cabeza

Están bien?-pregunte

Si,gracias-digo el señor cake

Quedence en el baño hasta que esto se haya acabado ok?-pregunte

Ok-digieron los señores cake al correr en dirección al baño

Hora de ir a la biblioteca rápido-dige al tomar rumbo a la biblioteca

Mas tarde biblioteca de ponyville..

"Esto no es bueno"-pense al ver un ejercito de nazis rodeando la biblioteca y en eso entra un carro que se para enfrente de la biblioteca y bajaba Hitler y flash

"hijos de…debieron saber de alguna forma que estarían en la biblioteca" pensé –clase ghost-dige para irme por la parte atrás de la biblioteca y escuchar la conversacion con unos dispositos que podía ver adentro de la biblioteca y oir

Vaya vaya princesa twilight sparkle un gusto conocerla-digo flash acercándose a twilight

Alejate de mi,montruo-digo twilight apresada por nazis al igual que mis hijos y el resto de los elementos

Que pasa no me quieres?-digo flash a su altura

Yo quiero a light,yo te ame por un tiempo pero te volviste muy celoso y por eso te deje-digo twilight sin mirarlo

Y esos pequeñines-digo flash yendo donde mis hijos

Como te llamas pequeñin-digo flash a la misma altura de ghost

Que te importa –digo ghost escupiéndolo quien lo diría saco mi carácter

Insolente,sabes lo que pasa si se corta tu cuerno de la manera dolorosa y lenta-digo flash con malisia

n….no-digo ghost nervioso

te desangras y tienes una muerte horrible-digo flash sacando un cuchillo y poniéndolo en el cuerno de ghost

no que haces?!-pregunto twilight llorando

no lo permitiré-dige pensando una forma de entrar

jajajajajaja preparate a sufrir –digo flash moviendo su cuchillo

CONTINUARA…

QUE PASARA CON GHOST? ¿Qué PLAN TENDRA LIGHT PARA SALVARLO? ¿NO SE LO PIERDAN EN OTRO EPISODIO?

N/A: COMENZARE A PUBLICAR CADA MARTES y DOMINGO Y SE SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE ES QUE NECESITO PENSAR BIEN LOS EPISODIOS DESDE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ,DEJEN SUS REWIEW CON EL NOMBRE DE SUS CIUDADES LLEVO 3/15

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)


	36. Chapter 36

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 32 :MEN DOWN! ¿o no? (fin ataques)

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR:

"te desangras y tienes una muerte horrible-digo flash sacando un cuchillo y poniéndolo en el cuerno de ghost

no que haces?!-pregunto twilight llorando

no lo permitiré-dige pensando una forma de entrar

jajajajajaja preparate a sufrir –digo flash moviendo su cuchillo "

se deslizo un poco en el cuerno de ghost que hiso que gritara de dolor todos veian con terror esta escena

te dejare vivir por puro que eres muy pequeño-digo flash yendo donde sun

y te dejare por que igual eres muy pequeña-digo dirigiéndose a twilight

y respecto a ti-digo flash poniendo su boca cerca de los labios de twilight

que haces?-pregunto twilight

yo te quería,si no puedo tenerte ¡nadie te tendrá!-grito levantando el cuchillo pero para al escuchar una explosión detrás de el

de los 5 guardias que habían allí (Hitler se fue antes de la explosión) murieron todos con balas en la cabeza

no tolero que ataques ponyville,no tolero que mates gente,pero te pasas de la raya si atacas a mis seres querido –grito un humano con mascara calavera

vaya vaya light que gusto verte….de nuevo-digo flash

me da una pena no decir lo mismo-digo light

y como pudiste entrar?-digo flash

fácil…-digo light

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

5 MINUTOS ANTES….

Como entro?-me pregunto en eso se me ocurre entrar con explosivos especiales que podían atravesar las paredes

Donde los coloco?-me pregunte cuando había una forma de entrar que era por la ventana y poner los explosivos en el piso y que se haga la magia

ACTUALIDAD…

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

Forma ingeniosa de entrar-digo flash con una sonrisa

Preparate a morir-dige para apuntar mi mp7 con silenciador a el

Clase ghost equipada

Mp7 con silenciador

Sin chaleco antibalas

Escopeta recortada con silenciador

2x flash

Adiós-digo flash con una sonrisa malvada

A que te….-no pude terminar ya que me habían dado un tiro en la espalda que hiso que me arrodillara y me convierta en pony

Ahh..maldito el puto tiro por la espalda-dige entre jadeos

Jajajajaj fusílalo-digo flash mientras mas balas entraron en mi pecho y espalda

Todos veian esta escena llorando

Ahora el tiro de gracia-digo flash al sacar una desert Eagle

De….do….donde….sa….caste…..eso?-dige apenas un dolor que no se podía comparar

Uhhhh..como te digo fui al mundo humano-digo mientras apuntaba la desert Eagle a mi pecho

No permitire….que…..ganes….mientras….respire…protege a….los….que mas amo-dige ya mas débil que nunca

Es bonito de tu parte pero será una pena no tenerte en este mundo ¡AHORA MUERE!-digo flash ,esa escena pasaba en cámara lenta ,mientras flash apuntaba a mi pecho las mane 6 y mis hijos gritaban ,pero paso algo una luz dorada ilumino mi cuerpo por 1 milisegundo perfecto para evitar que la bala traspasara mi corazón ,aunque no paso completa pude sentir dolor en mi corazón ,no no era amor era dolor de verdad

Gwaaahhhh-dige mientras caia al suelo todo mi mundo se volvia negro

NARRACION 3 PERSONA

LIGHT!-grito twilight al ver a light gritar de dolor y dejar un charco de sangre alrededor de el

Jajajajajaja,mi trabajo aquí termino vámonos-digo flash saliendo con el guardia que estaba escondido subiendo la escalera

Cuando habrá pasad horas cuando ponis con uniforme de ranger entraron encontrando a las mane 6,spike ,ghost ,sun y a un light casi muerto

Después de liberar los rehenes los ranger subieron a limpiar el pueblo ,twilight se dirigió al cuerpo de light mientras las demás ayudaban a ghost a pararse ya que quedo mal con la mini herida en su cuerno

Light? Light?! Light ¡!-grito twilight al darse cuenta que light no podía respirar bien

Debemos llevar a ghost y light al hospital pronto-digo twilight elevando a ghost y a light

Spike mandale una carta a la princesa diciéndole que vamos a canterlot por ghost y light-digo twilight a buscar un kit de primeros auxilios

Mas tarde….

El ataque a ponyville habia dejado unas 6.000 muertes de las cuales solo 3 fueron civiles ,todavía no se hacia el balance en las otras ciudades afectadas durante el ataque

Hospital canterlot 7 horas desde la operación de light

Al recibir la noticia nadie la recibió bien

En la sala de espera estaba

Celestia junto a luna trataban de consolar a twilight y a sus hijos

A pinkie con el pelo liso con rarity mirando a la ventana mientras llovia

A raimbow tratando de consolar a fluttershy que no podía parar de llorar de cómo ver como uno de sus amigos salió herido

A applejack junto a spike,shining armor,candenza ,frost sand y grin que hablaban de lo que paso en esa base cuando dejaron a light a su suerte,el equipo de light había estado de guardia durante el ataque a ponyville,cuando recibieron la noticia de light fueron al hospital a ver su compañero de escuadron

Todos eso fue interrumpido cuando el doctor que estaba en el quirófano salió

Doc….como..se encuentra light?-digo twilight mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas

No fue una operación fácil ya que la mayoría de las balas eran muy pesadas que cayeron en sus pulmones y partes vitales y hubo una incluso que llego a su corazón-digo el doctor,todos tenían cara devastada

Pero le pudimos salvar la vida,pero en estado de coma-digo el doctor,esto puso una chispa de esperanza

Podemos pasar a verlo por favor?-digo twilight llorando

…ok esta en la sala d-12-digo el doctor,todos se diriguieron a la habitación

En la habitación…

Todos entraron de a uno y se asustaron al ver a light con varios equipos alrededor de el y con varios vendajes en el pecho

Light..-digo twilight yendo hacia light abranzando a un light en estado de coma al igual que ghost y sun en eso twilight recordó los buenos momentos con light

Twilight rompió en llanto cuando light trato de salvarla de las manos de flash ,las demás trataban de consolarlas sin exito

Twilight estaba mas que decidida se iba a unir a los GHOST aunque estuviera embarazada

Continuara…..

Pobre twilight y sus hijos viendo a light en estado de coma ahora partes de la historia la contara twilight como parte del equipo GHOST,si se preguntan donde quedaran ghost y sun se quedaran junto con applejack en la granja a sus cuidados

SIN MAS NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /) 

PROXIMO CAPITULO: KANGUIRRA UNA CIUDAD NO MUY BIEN AGRADABLE


	37. Chapter 37

HOLA A TODOS ACA ESTA OTRA PARTE DEL FIC SI SE PREGUNTAN POR QUE LO PUBLICO TAN TEMPRANO ES POR QUE DESPUES EN LA MAÑANA SE ME OLVIDA ASI QUE CON ESTA INTRODUCCION (NO HAY DINERO PARA MAS LETRAS XD) LES DEJO EL NUEVO CAPITULO

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 33 :KANGUIRRA UNA CIUDAD NO MUY AGRADABLE

Nombre del creador del nombre de la ciudad :LINUX129

N/A:UNA DE LAS CIUDADES EN DONDE PUSIERON EL NOMBRE USTEDES SI TODAVIA NO SALE SU CIUDAD ES POR QUE TODABIA NO PIENSO PONERLO PERO TODAS APARECERAN LLEVO 3/15 Y AUN SIGO RECIBIENDO CIUDADES

POV TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Han pasado 10 dias desde que light esta en estado de coma y como me prometi estoy en el equipo de los ghost a un pesar de mi embarazado debo proteger a equestria,a light y a mis hijos ,mis hijos estaban en la granja de applejack que por suerte no había sido atacado ,hace poco recibimos nuestra 1 mision era asaltar la ciudad de kanguirra ,una de las ciudades mas importantes en la economía equestriana donde nuestra economía aun seguía estable a pesar de la guerra , mi escuadron era el escuadron GHOST 9-3 conformado junto a frost, sand, grin y truck donde se unieron a la faction ghost por memoria de su capitán que estaba en estado de goma

SPARKLE

10 BATALLON DE LOS GHOST (GHOST 9-3)

20 DE ENERO DE 2013 (TIERRA) 20 DE ENERO DE 1048 (EQUESTRIA )

A 100.000 KM DE MANEHATTAN

Ghost 9-3 me recibe-digo overlord

Recibido overlord-dige

Necesito que recuperen un edificio de teatro en el norte de la ciudad,donde se dice que va a suceder una reunión entre uno de los generales de los P.M.C y de los soldados de King sombra,necesiton que eliminen esos 2 generales y después regresar a la base-digo overlord

Recibido overlord-dige

Cuales son nuestra ordenes jefa-digo truck

2 cosas-dige-la primera que no me sigan llamando jefa y 2 que sea alicornio no signifique que sea mayor rango que ustedes,como sea nuestra primera misión en un edificio de teatro al norte de la ciudad ya me enviaron las coordenadas a si que a moverse-dige para cargar mi m416 y mi mp12 rex y dirigirse al edificio

Siento sonido de algo ruidoso-dige al ponerme a cuberto sin nisiquiera avanzar un cm

De repente lo que parecía una gran masa de metal paso al frente de nosotros tenia un gran cañon al frente

Que es esa cosa?-dige a través de la radio

No se pero será mejor no aletarla-digo sand

Por que?-pregunte dudosa

Mira-digo sand al ver al tanque

Lo que veía no tenia precio

Este lanzaba llamas y disparaba cañonazos que mato por completo a un escuadron

Un momento lanzaba llamas,metal reforzado y cañones no será lo que digo light otro dia?"-pense antes de tomar la iniciativa

Muy bien eschuchen atentamente,iremos por detrás despacio y luego iremos a esos edificios o se podría llamar asi-dige al apuntar unos edificios que le faltanban partes y habían escombros-y daremos un rodeo hasta el teatro entendido?-dige para ver que truck,frost sand y grin asentían con la cabeza

3….2….1….!ya!-grite para irnos despacito atrás de esa cosa pero nuestro plan fallo al ver como un soldado enemigo nos vio

Enemigo detrás del tanque abran fuego-grito el nazi

Oh..mi…..corran!-grite para echarme a galopar mientras recibíamos disparos de los nazis y multiples cañonazos del parte de esa cosa llamada tanque

Mientras corriamos mas soldados salieron de los tejados y nos comenzaron a disparar,menos mal que sabia un hechizo para protegernos de las balas pero no duraría mucho al llegar al final de la calle y metermos en un callejón sin salida

Oh ,estamos atrapados-digo sand

Que hacemos?-digo frost apuntando al final del callejón al ver como sombras se acercaban a nosotros

Sujentence-dige para iluminar mi cuerno y desapecer en un destello ,cuando llegaron al callejón los soldados estaban confundidos

1000 mt mas alla…..

Y flash con otro destello aparecimos en un teatro con varias letras caídas las únicas letras que habían era ATLM

Oh dios juro que vomitare-digo frost agarrándose el hocico

Uh mi culpa-dige para lanzarle un hechizo de recuperación

Contactare con overlord para ver si es el lugar-dige para ponerme en contacto con overlord

Overlord aquí ghost 9-3 estamos en un teatro .necesitamos mas dato del objetivo primario-dige

Recibido ghost 9-3 la única información que le podemos dar es que tiene las letras en su entradas ATLM-digo overlord

Nuestro dia de suerte,estamos en el objetivo,cambio-dige

Recibido,nuestro equipo delta de la zona nos digieron que habían dejado 2 francontiradores en las ventanas de donde podrán asesinar al objetivo ,esta en el 2 piso mirando a un edificio con grandes pilares-digo overlord

Recibido sabe cuando llegara el objetivo-dige

Si dentro de 10 minutos a si que a preparse les enviare un carruaje cuando me confirmen como salió la misión,corto-digo overlord para después cortar

Recibido,muy bien yo y truck asesinaremos al objetivo ustedes 3 protejan la entrada para un escape-dige

Si,señora-digieron los 4 al unisono

10 minutos después…..

Ohohoh genial-digo truck

Que tienen de genial 2 francotiradores comunes-dige extrañada

No son cualquier francotiradores son las intervention potentes del mundo humano según light-digo truck

Light-dige bajando la cabeza

Tranquila si una batalla que light nunca perderá es estar junto a ti-digo truck

Tienes razón,gracias –dige con una sonrisa

Eres bienvenida-digo en eso sentimos el mismo sonido de cuando nos encontramos ese "tanque"

Overlord creo que llegaron como sabremos cuales son los objetivos-dige

Lo sabran de inmediato ya que un humano ira a saludar un pony,esos son los generales –digo overlord

En eso llegaron 3 carrozas negras con el símbolo nazi y bajo un humano con ropa larga y gorro en su cabeza al igual de otra carroza bajo otro pony con uniforme negro y gorro rojo sangre

Por que habran eligido un lugar como este para su reunión –dige al ponerle el cargador a la intervention

No se pero lo primero es asesinar y salir ilesos-digo truck al apuntar hacia el edificio

Muy bien yo me encargo del humano y tu del pony,cuando se alejen los matamos,salimos de aquí y volvemos a la base-dige

Ok,mire se están separando-digo truck

Mire y era verdad una oportunidad perfecta

Lo tengo en la mira ¿confirmamos?-dige

Confirmamos-digo truck al apuntar

3…2….1 disparo-dige al dispara al humano

La bala iba en dirección a su cabeza y cuando llego ¡boom! Sonido de cerebro cayendo delante de los guardias y el otro general pony al mirar la bala de truck llego al ojo matadolo al istante

Hora de salir aquí-dige al ver como nos apuntaba esos tanque y dispararon al piso para destruir la pared

Frost ¿Cómo van las cosas por hay abajo?-dige

Muy mal están entrando ,díganle a overlord como fue la misión y vámonos de aquí-digo frost a través de la radio

aquí ghost 9-3 objetivo cumplido,asesinato completado necesitamos extracción ya!-dige

Recibido vayan a la parte trasera del teatro donde vendrá carruajes del sas a llevárselos –digo overlord

Muy bien todos a la parte trasera del teatro-dige al llegar al 1 piso y ver como entraban y dirigirnos a las salidas traseras

Cuida…-no termino de decir nada frost ya que fue herido con una bala en el casco

Frost!-grite

Sand cárgalo y sigenos-dige para ver como sand cargaba a frost y nos seguía

Vamos vamos-dige al galopar a través de los pasillos que tenían forma de derrumbarse en cualquier momento

Tengo una idea ,sand llega al final de la salida y avísame si llegaron los carruajes-dige

Para que?-pregunto sand

Voy a derribar este teatro ahora corre-dige sand,frost,truck y grin abandonaban el teatro

Sabia que esto me serviría –dige al sacar algo llamado c4

Muy bien según esto se activa con este control hay que estar a una distacia segura-dige al ponerlo en la pared

Jefa los carruajes llegaron listo para llevarnos a la base-digo truck a través de la radio

Recibido voy en camino-dige al tomar rumbo a la salida sin antes sentir una bala al lado de mi cabeza antes de salir

Enemigo-digo el nazi

Oye tu mira en la pared-dige al ver como el se daba media vuelta y ver un explosivo en la pared

Oh mierda salgan de …..-no termino de decir nada ya que explote el explosivo mientras salía para ver como en teatro se venia abajo,había dañado el único pilar que sostenía el techo

Muy bien echo ghost 9-3 ahora lo quiero devuleva a la base –digo overlord

Gracias overlord volvemos a la base-dige para subirme a un carruaje con el resto de mi escuadron y irnos de ese maldtio lugar

Lo único que se veía de la ciudad era humo, escuadrones del S.A.S soltando bombas y mutliples explosiones y disparos ,quizás no recupermos la ciudad,quizás no recuperemos territorio pero habíamos asesinado un general que,por favor celestia, sea uno importante

Después de eso me puse a dormir una siesta ya que aun faltaban unas 15 horas para llegar a canterlot …

"Mi primer trabajo,mi primera victoria por ti light"pensé antes de quedarme dormida

…..

ACA TERMINA OTRO EPISODIO DE MI FIC ESPERO QUE HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO TENDRAN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO EL DOMINGO O MARTES YA QUE ESTOY VICIANDO CON EL GTA V Y EL LEAGUE OF LEAGUE PERO NO SIGNIFICA QUE NO SIGA ESCRIBIENDO

NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO BROOHOOF /)

GHOST OUT!


	38. Chapter 38

HOLA A TODOS,COMO SABEN ES DOMINGO Y SABEN QUE SIGNIFICA? CAPITULO NUEVO QUIZA ESTE CAPITULO ESTE PUBLICADO A LAS 1 DE LA MAÑANA HORARIO CHILENO,NO SE EN SUS PAISES PERO ME GUSTA SUBIRLO TEMPRANOS YA QUE SI NO SE ME OLVIDAN SIN MAS ESTE ES EL CAPITULO MAS CORTO QUE LOS DEMAS PERO TRAERA ACCION DESPUES DE ESTE

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 34

Ha pasado 1 dia desde el asesinato de los generales,las cosas no han ido no muy bien que digamos,varias ciudades estaban en guerra ,varias recuperadas y varias perdidas,millones de ponis muertos esta guerra iba a dejar una secuela muy grande ,en ese momento twilight estaba en la sala de las reuniones de canterlot junto con los demás reinos estaban discutiendo cuando sus consejos fueron asesinados durante el ataque a ponyville

POV TWILIGHT SPARKLE

Eso fue culpa de light,que no pudo defender bien durante ese asesinato –digo el príncipe blueblood

Blueblood puedes dejar de culpar a todo a light?-digo shining armor ya irritado

Un plebeyo defiendo otro plebeyo era de esperarse-digo blueblood

Ya basta!-dige enojada

Blueblood deja de hacer acusiones falsa contra mi esposo,el arriesgo su vida para salvar a sus amigos y familia y no tolerare que le digan acusaciones falsas-dige para irme del consejo y dirigirme a ponyville aunque todos me trataban de detener

En ponyville….

Vi a una ponyville que estaba totalemente recontruida desde ese ataque,se hiso un funeral a los soldados y civiles que murieron ese dia cerca del bosque everfree ahora me dirigo hacia sweet aples acres cuando me encuentro con applejack

Hola applejack-dige a lo cual ella me vino a abrazar

Twilight que gusto tenerte de vuelta ¿Cuándo volviste?-digo applejack separándome de mi

Volvi ayer,quiero ver a mis hijos y mis amigas-dige

Están el granero si las quieres visitar mientras yo ire a avisarle a las demás-digo applejack trotando a la casa de fluttershy

Ok-dige para tomar rumbo

En sweet aples acres….

Vi a ghost y sun jugando junto a appleboom,sweetie bell,scotaloo y winona,aunque appleboom y sus amigas seguían sin su cutie mark parecían felices aunque siempre intentaban obtenerlas

Ghost y sun-dige

Ghost y sun me miraron para irme a abrazar

Mama volviste-digieron los 2 al unisono

Dije que volveria a verlos y ver el estado de su padre-dige

Podemos y a verlo-digo ghost

Si claro-dige para tomar rumbo mientras ellos de despedían de appleboom,sweeti bell y scotaloo

Íbamos caminando hacia la biblioteca ya que debía ir a buscar unas cosas para tomar rumbo a canterlot

Al estar adentro spike me saludo alegramente por que volvi,fui a buscar unas cosas a mi habitación,encontré mis alforgas para bajar y ver que spike tenia una carta de la princesa pero tenia cara de preocupación al igual que ghost y sun

Hijos,spike ¿que pasa?-pregunte un poco asustada

Deberías leerlo por tu misma twilight-digo spike pasando la carta de la princesa

"querida twlight sparkle

Te envio esta carta para avisarte que me llego un informe del hospital que decía que el estado de lightning ghost estaba empeorando,te necesitamos aca por que igual en el informe decía que tenia un aura oscura

Atentamente princesa celestia"

Que…que debemos ir rápido!-dige al ir galopando a la estación de trenes con ghost y sun en mi lomo

Después de un largo viaje en tren….

Estabamos a todo galope al hospital al llegar vi a varios guardias alrededor…..eso no era bueno

Princesa twilight-digo un guardia-la princesa celestia lo espera en la habitación D-12 –termino de decir

Gracias- dige al tomar rumbo a la habitación me sonprendio al ver a varios guardias del imperio de cristal en camillas,esa imagen se veía hasta que llegamos a la habitación,abrimos la habitación para ver a celestia,luna y para mi sopresa shining armor con vendajes alrededor de su cuerpo y a cadenza con un vendaje en su cuerno

Shining,cadenza ¿Qué hacen aquí?-pregunte

Twily-digo shining sin moverse de su lugar-el imperio de cristal fue tomado-digo shining con la cabeza baja

Que …que?-dige sin poder creer lo que escuchaba

El imperio fue tomado por las fuerza de King sombra,varios soldados muertos-digo cadenza

Cuando paso?-dige preocupada

Como hace 2 dias,toda resistencia fue imposible ya que ellos tenían maquinas que lanzaban fuego,le costo menos de 15 minutos tomar el imperio-digo shining

Esto se puede poner peor?-dige en eso el ritmo cardiaco de light se estaba acelerando

No….no-dige totalmenta asustada

Llamen a un medico –grite en eso el medico llego con unos Defibrillator ,tratando de mantener el ritmo de light,pero todo fue en vano su ritmo cardiaco mostraba una línea

Light…light no me dejes no me dejes ¡!-decia con lagrimas al igual que las demás,no podía parar de llorar mientras veía el cadáver de mi esposo pero por un milagro,por alguien o algo se vio rodeado por un aura verde que le estaba devolviendo su ritmo cardiaco….

Continuara…..

Y ACA OTRO EPISODIO,OJALA QUE ESTOS DIAS HAYA VALIDO LA PENA

AHORA LAS TIPICAS PREGUNTAS

¿Qué SERA ESA AURA QUE RODEA A LIGHT?  
¿DE QUIEN SERA ESA AURA MISTERIOSA?

….OLA K ASE?

¿DEJARE DE HACER PREGUNTAS COMO IDIOTA?

BUENO LOS DEJO HASTA EL MARTES BROHOOF A TODOS /)

NOS LEEMOS

GHOST OUT!


	39. Chapter 39

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 35

POV TWILIGHT

Un aura verde estaba rodeando a light,todas al igual que yo estábamos con la boca abierta al ver que su ritmo cardiaco estaba volviendo a la normalidad vi a celestia y luna que dijeron en voz baja "mama"

Princesa celestia y princesa luna ¿de quien es ese aura?-dige

Es de…-no termino de decir ya que entro un guardia a toda prisa

Princesa celestia,princesa luna tenemos una emergencia-digo el guardia muy apurado

Que es tan importante?-pregunto celestia

Según informe de los S.A.S la ciudad de cloudsdale esta bajo ataque-digo el guardia

Que? Y hace cuando le llego ese informe?-digo celestia preocupada

Recién,si perdemos esa ciudad podría usar el clima en nuestra contra y hay varios muertos-digo el guardia

Voy a supervisar el ataque-dige

El centro de comando esta a 5 km de canterlot buena suerte twily-digo shining armor para abrazarme

Lo tendre ,hijos quédense aca –dige-pronto volveré light –dige para darle un beso en la frente y salir a galope

MAS TARDE….

15 BATALLON DE LOS S.A.S (FISH 4-6)

22 de enero de 2013 (tierra) 22 de enero de 1048 (equestria)

CLOUDSDALE

Fish 4-6,aquí lightning 3-1 estamos bajo ataque ¿Dónde están?-digo lightning 3-1

Estamos llegando aguanten soldados-digo el sgt de nuestro escuadron

Estábamos llegando a la ciudad de cloudsdale con (15 soldados en total en el escuadron) que esta bajo ataque de los soldados de King sombra y los P.M.C de flash veíamos que de la ciudad habían varias estructuras caídas fueras de las nubes ,varias balas salian alrededor de la ciudad y también un ¿misil?

Cuidado!-grite pero era muy tarde un misil había dado a un soldado destruyéndolo y no quedando nada de el

Mierda,hombre caído! Debemos volar mas rápido y cuidado con esos misiles,si caigo el pvt elis tomara cargo ahora vamos-digo el sgt del escuadron

Volamos lo mas rápido que pudimos estaríamos en 5 minutos en cloudsdale,esquivando misiles y en eso disparos enemigos

Mierda,nos descubrieron a cu…..-digo el sgt antes de ser interrupido

Rpg! Cuidado-grite pero era muy tarde para el sgt que vio con horror como el rpg se le acerco y exploto en el aire

Mierda el sgt ha caído sigan moviéndose-dige al ver una entrada una estructura en buen estado

Por la izquierda ¡!-dige a los pocos soldados que venían conmigo,varios cayeron como pajaros al intentar llegar hacíamos movimientos zig-zag para esquivar los disparos que funciono entramos en la estructura al ver que la casa era de raimbow dash

Wow,estamos en la casa de una de las portadoras de la armonia-digo un soldado de los pocos que sobrevivieron

Yo tampoco puedo creerlo,pero la pregunta ¿es por que esta en buen estado en comparación con las otras?-dige en total confucion

Ellos levantaron los hombros hasta que recibimos un llamado

A todas las unidades del S.A.S aquí centro de comando ,hemos detectado a una de las portadoras atrapadas en cloudsdale necesitamos que la extraigan a canterlot –digo el centro de comando

Centro de comando,aquí fish 4-6 ¿Dónde esta esa portadora?-dige

La ubicaran fácil es la única casa en buen estado que esta en cloudsdale,aviso que hay enemigos moviéndose a la casa

Recibido rescataremos a la portadora corto-dige

Muy bien soldados (que eran 3 sin contar yo) objetivos actualizados una de las portadoras esta en esta casa búsquenla rápido que vienen enemigos al lugar-dige al ir a buscar a la cocina

Después de una búsqueda…

Encontraron algo?-pregunte

Negativo-digo el 1 soldado

El 2 movio la cabeza

Nada-digo el 3

En eso escuchamos un grito del 2 piso,al tomar rumbo a la escalera vimos varios soldados del S.A.S y de King muertos a través del pasillo

No se atrevan a tocarla-digo una voz al final del pasillo

Y que haras al respecto?-digo otro voz al final del pasillo

Estén cerca y no hagan ruido –digo a los soldados en voz baja y ellos asintieron con la cabeza

Al llegar al pasillo vimos a un soldado de King apuntando con un arma a la cabeza de raimbow,mientras otro soldado estaba apuntando a un pegaso naranja con crin morada

Púdranse-digo raimbow secamente

Vaya,vaya alguien no quiere colaborar-digo golpeándola-te lo repetiré ¿Dónde esta la fabrica del clima? Y si no me responde-digo apuntando a la pegaso pequeña-ella sufre

3…2…..1 ¡flash fuera!-grite al lanzar una flash dentro de la habitación y apenas entrar una esfera giro co pinchos alrededor (bounci Betty)

Aganchese!-grite pero no fueron rapidos de los 4 sobreviví yo ,aproveche de matar a los 2 a disparos mientras duraba el efecto de la flash

raimbow dash?-pregunte

si,acaso no me reconoces?-digo ella

hey calmate,vengo a rescastarte asi que a menos que quiera que vengan mas –dige antes de sentir un pequeño temblor

un temblor?-digo la pegaso naranja

fish 4-6 ¿me recibe?,aquí comando de voz-digo el comando de voz a través del walkie-tokie

recibido comando de voz-dige

cual es su estado –digo CV (Comando de Voz)

he rescatado a la portadora-dige

recibido,buen trabajo pero necesito que salgan de la ciudad, clousdale se perdió y se esta derrumbando –digo CV

oh,mierda-dige

que pasa?-pregunto raimbow antes de sentir un temblor

la ciudad se derrumba debemos salir rápido ¡muevanse!-dige para tomar rumbo fuera de la casa

a todos las fuerzas del S.A.S en cloudsdale E.T.A (punto de extracción en español no me pregunten en ingles que significa que no tengo ni puta idea XD) en 5 minutos en el estadio wonderbolts –digo CV

a decir verdad las cosas afueras era una destrucción,varios soldados muertos y varias estructuras caídas en eso una nube se cayo en frente de nosotros

mierda debemos movernos-dige para tomar rumbo al estadio protegiendo al V.I.P de los constante disparos que venían asi que debíamos andar agachados en todo momento,

mierda cuidado-dige al ver como la pegaso naranja casi se cae por una nube la estaba sosteniendo con mi pesuña salvándola de caer al vacio

raimbow una ayuda-dige al ver que ella trataba de subir a la pegaso,pero una bala le dio a mi brazo soltando a la pegaso al vacio

hermana!-grito la pegaso

scotaloo!-grito raimbow al ver como scotaloo caia al vacio para perderse en la oscuridad

mierda,debemos irnos-dige al ver como enemigos venían apuntándonos

por que?por que la soltaste-digo raimbow entre lagrimas

me dieron en el brazo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo-dige tratando de pararla

no me ire con ella-digo raimbow tratando de saltar

oh no lo aras-dige al dejarla noqueada-"Lo siento"-pense al dejarla a mi lomo e ir donde el punto de extracción

iba corriendo por las calles de la si se podía llamar cloudsdale,llevando a raimbow en mi lomo mientras me disparaban por la espalda y tenia que andar por los edificios caidos

2 minutos para la hora 0-digo CV

"creo que se refiere a la hora 0 a la destrucción de cloudsdale"pensé al ver una gran cantidad de soldados aliados adelante

Mas tarde….

Lo ultimo que vi de cloudsdale fue que varias nubes comenzaron a desaparecer y varios edificios cayéndose,ahora donde estaba la ciudad no había nada un terreno vacio,varias perdidas

"juro que hare pagar al culpable"-pense antes de dormir en la carroza que nos llevaba a canterlot

POV TWILIGHT

Señora nos informa que cloudsdale se ha perdido –digo un general entrando a la sala del centro de comando

No podía creer la noticia ¿Qué habrá pasado con raimbow?  
y que paso con el V.I.P-pregunte con temor

Asegurado,viene a canterlot-digo el general

Gracias a celestia,muy bien tienen los informes?-pregunte

Si,según fuente de los ghost,hay una ciudad entre los limites de el reino grifo,reino changeling reino minotauro que es importante por la estrategia que pueden hacer si hacen un contraataque, su nombre es kurfistan,controlado por los nazis asi que habrá resistencia

Tienen alguna entrada marina?-pregunte

Si varios ríos que pueden entrar perfectamente barcos-digo el general

Muy bien tengo una idea de cómo hacer el ataque,necesito que los navy seals 6 y los delta estén listo para mañana a las 1600 hrs ¿entendido?-dige

Si señora-digo el general saliendo de la sala

"Otra ciudad perdida no podemos perder otra"-pense al ver un mapa de las ciudades de todos los reinos

"hemos perdido mas ciudades que recuperados,si no hacemos algo podemos perder"-pense antes de mirar por una ventana el dia claro que estaba sobre equestria

"oh light si tan solo estuvieras despierto, seguramente sabrias que hacer"-pense al recordar a light

Aun falta para la verdadera batalla….

Continuara….

BIEN ACA TERMINA EL EPISODIO NOS LEEMOS EN OTRO EPISODIO BROHOOF /)  
GHOST OUT!


	40. Chapter 40

HOLA A TODOS PERDON POR NO PUBLICAR AYER YA QUE ESTUVE SIN INTERNET ME DISCULPO,ESTE CAPITULO SERA EL DEL DOMINGO Y EL DE MARTES,COMO RECOMPENSA TENDRA 2 CAPITULO EL DOMINGO SIN MAS LES DEJO EL CAPITULO

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 36:KURFISTAN

POV TWILIGTH

1 DIA DESPUES DE LA DESTRUCCION DE CLOUDSDALE…..

16:00 HRS

Muy bien escuchen,lo único que sabemos del pueblo es que esta controlado por los nazis asi que habrá resistencia el plan es el siguiente:

Los delta iran por el norte,sur mientras que los seals team 6 iran por el oeste donde hay un rio asi que en caso que haya una falla los seals podrán irse por el rio mientras que los delta iran a los reinos cercanos entendido?-dige

Todos asintieron con la cabeza (si se preguntan estábamos en el centro de canterlot y habían unos 10.000 soldados en todo canterlot escuchando el plan)

Princesa twilight-digo un general entrando

Que pasa general?-dige

Me han llegado informes que los nazis están creando trajes de metal mire-digo el general pasándome las fotos

(si se preguntan como eran son los panzer de origins de black ops II ) (búsquenlo en google imágenes me da weba describirlo ¬¬)

Umm…..cuando creen que se tardaran?-dige

Según fuente de los ghost como en 5 o 10 dias tendrán el primero –digo el general

Que tan poco?-dige en un tono asustado a lo cual el asintió con la cebeza

Primero nos concetramos en este ataque y después veremos que hacemos con ellos-dige

Muy bien,delta team y seals team 6 hora de trabajar-dige al ver como todo iban rumbo al pueblo

"solo espero que todo salga bien"-pense para dirigirme a ponyville

POV (SI,NO SOY MUY ORIGINAL CON LOS NOMBRES ASI QUE NO ES NECESARIO QUE LO PONGAN EN LOS COMENTARIOS ¬¬)

8 BATALLON DE LOS SEALS TEAM 6 (SECTION 6-4)

23 DE ENERO DEL 2013 (TIERRA) 23 DE ENERO DE 1048 (EQUESTRIA)

18:00 HRS EN LOS LIMITES DE LOS 3 REINOS

Section 6-4, aquí metal 10-1 en posición-digo una voz a través del wolkie takie

Recibido metal 10-1 espere nuestra señal-dige

Muy bien chicos necesito 1 francontirador en esa casa de la derecha,otro en el de la izquierda y en la torre del frente (parecido al mapa STANDOFF DE BLACK OPS 2) entonces cuando hagan el primer disparo hay entrara en acción metal 10-1,metal 15-5 y fish 5-8,nosotros iremos al ataque con ellos mientras que section 1-2 protegera las salida ¿todos entendieron?-dige

Afirmativo-digieron todos al través del wolkie tokie

Muy bien,tienen permiso para disparar-dige para ponerme cuerpo a tierra como era de noche no nos podían ver

"solo a esperar,espera"-pense hasta que

BAM-sonido de francotirador

Mierda,francotirador al –una voz de un nazi digo a través del pueblo pero no pudo terminar ya que una bala lo atravezo

Muy bien lanzen bengalas para dar la señal-le dige a mi equipo

Mas tarde…..

A cubierto-dige al ponerme detrás de un vehiculo humano-aviso,veo a francotirador enemigo en el tejado al noroeste de la posición de metal 10-1-dige

Recibido –digo metal 10-1-lo vemos santa…que es eso,salgan de aca ahhh…-no pudo terminar de decir nada ya que la comunicación se corto con una explosión

Metal 10-1 me recibe? Metal 10-1 me copia?-dige

Han caído debemos ir a ver que paso –digo un compañero de escuadron

Buena idea,todos con cuerpo a tierra –dige para irnos arrasando afuera del pueblo

Lo único que podía escuchar eran disparos frases como:  
"infranteria enemiga" "necesito municion" " mierda un medico" "necesito apoyo,repito necesito ahh" y varios gritos

Overlord,aquí section 6-4 necesitamos apoyo aéreo ¿hay alguna unidad cercana?-dige con la esperanza de obtener ayuda mientras estábamos arrasando afuera del pueblo

Recibido section 6-4,lightning 4-2 esta listo cuando lo ordene-digo overlord

Gracias,overlord-dige

De nada *murmullo* aprovechalo mientras pueda-digo overlord para después cortar comunicación

"que raro por que digo eso,no se por que tengo mala espina sobre overlord"-pense al llegar a la ultima posición de metal 10-1

Lo que vimos no fue nada bonito

Habían 15 soldados con el uniforme de team seals 6 y en todo su cuerpo estaban llenos de agujeros de balasque le podían notar el interior

Oh….santa celestia-dige al ver el estado de los cuerpos

Hey que es eso-digo un soldado apuntando a como una cámara antigua (si señores en mi fic habrá cámara actuales en equestria) pero en ves de tener el foco al frente tenia como 3 especies de palos y apuntaba apuntando hacia nosotros oh..no

A cubierto-dige y ahora se que esa maquina dejo a si a metal 10-1 por que uno de mi escuadron fue alcanzado por la cámara

Como destruimos esa cosa?-digo un marine

No se cuidado –dige al ver como soldados venían de afuera del pueblo

Hacia nosotros rápido –dige al esconderme en la tienda

Estas loco? Esa cosa podría hacernos pure-digo un marine

Es eso o la infranteria enemiga-dige

Muy ….gaaahhh-no termino el marine al ser alcanzado por un cohete

Mierda hombre caído –digo otro marine abriendo fuego contra la infranteria pero por mas que les disparaba no le hacían daño alguno el marine fue alcanzado por un tiro en la cabeza

Malditos lo paga….ahhh aaahh-no termino otro marine al ser alcanzando por un chuchillo en el ojo

Granada!-grite pero era tarde había explotado matando al resto de marine que estaban hay

Solo quedábamos 5 incluyendome

Al cerrar la puerta de la tienda nos dimos cuenta que habían planos en la paredes

Que es todo esto?-pregunto un marine

No lo se-dige al investigar

"PROYECTO PANZER" "OPERACIÓN NUCLEAR" " OPERACIÓN HOMECOMING"

Son proyectos-digo otro marine

Tienes razón,nos llevaremos esto planos y se lo entregaremos a la princesa-dige para guardar los proyectos

Overlord,necesitamos un ataque aéreo para destruir la ciudad ¿podria hacerlo?-dige

Recibido ya sabemos su posición,deben abandonar esa ciudad en 5 minutos –digo overlord

Recibido,section 1-2 me recibe?-dige-section 1-2 me recibe?  
son demasiados hay 3 entradas comprometidas repito,perdimos 3 entradas cuidado ahhh

"un medico" "cuidado por el norte" "ahhh" era solo lo que se escuchaba por la radio

Atencion a todo el que reciba esta señal,es el sargento logan noujam diciéndole que esta ciudad será destruida en 5 minutos vayan al punto de estraccion echo ahora-dige al tomar rumbo al rio

Enemigos!-grito un marine

Mierda sigan corriendo-dige aganchome mientras balas rosaban nuestras cabezas

Section 6-4 ,aquí lightning 4-2 bombardeamos el pueblo-digo lightning 4-2

No!todabia hay soldados adentro –dige a través de la radio a las afuera de la ciudad

Lo siento-digo lightning 4-2-pero ordenes son ordenes

No!-grite para ver como la ciudad era bombardeada y de lo alguna vez fue un pueblo limite entre reinos quedo solo polvo

"ese overlord me va a escuchar"-pense totalmente enojado

Section 6-4,aquí overlord hemos enviado una carroza para recorgelos –digo overlord

Recibido-digo enojado como que el no noto

FIN POV

POV TWILIGHT

Y otra vez aca-dige

Tranquila twilight debemos ver el estado de light –digo raimbow

Ya se-dige –es solo que me duele verlo en ese estado

Tranquila ya veras que se recuperara -digo applejack llegando a la habitacon D-12

Oímos murmullo adentro asi que nos apresuramos en entrar …

.

.

.

.

.

Lo que vi me dejo sin palabras

Era light,hablando con shining,celestia,cadenza y luna,se le podía ver que podía pararse sin problemas

Light?-pregunte en estado de shock

El me miro a verme

Twilight?-digo con una sonrisa

Light!-dige para irlo a abrazarlo

Continuara…

NO SE QUE PONER EMMM ¿OLA K ASE?

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

SIGUIENTE CAPITULO :UNA EXPLICACION Y DEVUELTA A LA ACCION


	41. Chapter 41

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 37:UNA EXPLICACION Y DEVUELTA EN ACCION

POV LIGHTNING GHOST

Light!-grito twilight para irme a abrazar y besarme varias veces en la mejilla que hiso que me sonrojara

Light!-gritaron las chicas para irme a abrazar

Chi….cas….no…..respiro…..-dige entre gadeos por falta de aire

Todas ellas se separaron con sonrisas nerviosas en el rostro

Light no sabes lo mucho que te e extrañado-digo twilight con lagrimas en los ojos

Yo la envolvi en un abrazo-twilight no sabes que yo igual te extrañe-dige mirándola a los ojos

Los 2 no nos parábamos de mirar hasta que nos fuimos acercando hasta darnos un tierno beso

Oye que estaban hablando hace un rato?-pregunto raimbow

Yo corte el beso de mala gana y la mire-les estaba contando lo que vivi mientras estaba en goma y aunque paresca extraño me encontré con los padres de celestia y luna-dige

Que?!-digieron todas

Les contare-dige

Flash back hace 3 dias

Lo ultimo que sentí al dispararme flash fue dolor crei haber muerto por que estaba en un paisaje lleno de pasto y varios planetas cerca (aquí el link para que vean como era : download/campo_azul_verde_planeta_las-nubes/12091/1680x1050)

Estoy en el cielo?-pregunte

No no lo estas-digo una voz arriba mio

Mire para arriba y me encontré una sopresa

Eran 2 alicornios

El macho era de color azul oscuro, del porte de celestia a diferencia de celestia y luna este tenia un cuerno azul al igual que su crin tenia el resto del cuerpo de mismo color pero la punta del cuerno era dorado su cutie mark era una luna llena

La hembra era blanca como celestia ,mismo porte pero a diferencia del crin multicolor de celestia esta la tenia amarrilla tanto que parecía que el mismo sol estuviera hay al igual que el macho tenia la punta del cuerno verde y su cutie mark era una galaxia con un sol en el medio

Quienes son ustedes?-pregunte atonito

Oh no nos hemos presentado disculpa,mi nombre es moon spirit mientras que mi esposa se llama sun spirit somos los creadores de equestria-digo moon

"espera lei un libro donde decían que los padres de celestia y luna eran las creadoras de equestria" pensé

Estonces ustedes…son padres de celestia y luna?-pregunte atonito

Asi es-respondio sun

Wow-dige con la mandibula abierta

Cierra esa boca que te entraran moscas –digo sun en tono de broma

Yo me rei un poco antes de hacer reverencia

No es necesario hacer eso-digo moon

De todas formas donde estoy?-pregunte

Están en el punto exacto donde se creo el universo –digo moon

Wow es hermoso-dige-ojala twilight pudiera ver esto

Veo que la extrañas no?-digo sun

Si,la ultima vez que la vi ella sufrió por que me dispararon-dige

Entonces no te quitamos mas tiempo-digo sun

Te dare un consejo,los enemigos de mi enemgio es mi amigo-digo moon

A que te refieres con eso?-pregunte

Ya lo descubriras-digo moon antes de que sintiera que me caia al vacio y despertar en el hospital

FIN FLASHBACK

Todas estaban sonpredidas con lo que conte

Aun sigo pensando en lo que te digo –digo twilight para romper el silencio

Yo igual,digo que pronto lo descubriría-dige

Puedes pararte?-pregunto applejack

Intentare-dige al pararme sin problemas

Si si puedo-dige

Oh creo que puede darse de alta-digo un doctor unicornio al entrar en la habitación

Me puedo ir hoy?-pregunte

No hoy,ahora-digo el doctor al pasarme el informe medico que me sorprendió al ver que estaba completamente curado pero no le di importancia

Fuera del hospital

Que quieres hacer light?-pregunto twilight

Quiero visitar ponyville-dige

Nosotros los dejamos aquí tenemos deberes-digieron las princesas antes de tomar vuelo al castillo

Nosotros igual nos despedimos nos vemos-digieron shining y candenza

Continuara….

YA SE QUE EL EL CAPITULO ES CORTO PERO SERA NECESARIO EN LA HISTORIA ESPECIALMENTE ESTA FRASE "EL ENEMIGO DE MI ENEMIGO ES MI AMIGO" ¿Qué SIGNIFICARA?

YA VIENE EL 2 DE HOY


	42. Chapter 42

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 40:GRIPE (ERA TRANQUILA)

Se preguntaran por que "era tranquila" es porque no habrá batallas en los próximos capítulos

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que light salió del hospital,no hay que decir que sus hijos estuvieron feliz al ver a light,igual que el resto del pueblo pero no todo era color rosa al ver que una gripe había tomado por sopresa a todos en ponyville,por suerte o mala suerte light no la contrajo pero si twilight y sus hijos al llevarlo al hospital solo pudieron ingreasar sunlight y ghost light se comprometió a cuidar a twilight durante estuviera enferma

Tranquila twilight cuidare de ti hasta que recuperes-dige al dirigirme a la biblioteca cuando abri me encontré con una sopresa

El resto de las mane 6 estaban hay

Raimbow,fluttershy chicas que hacen?aqui no me digan que la debo cuidar ellos asintieron con la cabeza

Ummm…genial no solo debo cuidar a mi esposa sino también a ustedes-dige al llevarla todo arriba y con algunos materiales pude crear 6 camas para las chicas (si se preguntan spike se fue a canterlot por que la princesa celestia lo necesita allí)

Ok chicas…ustedes descanze,no se muevan yo les voy a traer todo lo que necesitan mientras se recuperan-dige a preparle medicinas a todos al darle la medicina a todos la única que no tomaba la medicina era raimbow

Vamos raimbow es por tu bien-dige como una madre cuando regaña a su hijo

No no quiero-digo raimbow mirando asi otro lado

"No me lo ganaras" pensé al ir al refri y ver la oportunidad al ver una lata vacia

"¿Que hace ese envase hay?" "no importa" pensé al introducir la medicina dentro del envase y llevarlo donde raimbow

Oh,raimbow tines sed?-pregunte con una sonrisa engañosa

Si-respondio raimbow aun sin mirarme

Mira lo que tengo –dige al ver el envase raimbow me lo arrebato y lo bebió a la primera para después darse cuenta que era la medicina

Te odio-digo raimbow yo no pude evitar reir con esto

han pasado 4 dias desde que light se comprometió a cuidar a twilight y a las demás pero algo que light no sabia

oye chicas me siento mejor-digo twilight parándose de la cama

yo igual –digo applejack al levantarse de la cama

yo me pienso quedar un rato has a que light me atienda ¿o ustedes negaran que no los gusto que lo cuidaran? ¿Por qué no nos quedamo unos dias mas acostadas-digo raimbow

no puedo creer lo que escucho,piensan hacerlo eso a light después de cuidarlos durante estos 4 dias –digo twilight enojada

oh vamos,twilight no negaras que te gusto que te atendiera-digo appelajck

bueno no puedo negar eso-digo twilight

que tal si nos quedamos unos dias mas-digo rarity

bueno no creo que light se moleste-digo twilight

pero lo que no sabían era que light pasaba por un momento difícil

mientras light iba volando a comprar la medicina se sintió incapaz de volar y cayo en picada

"¿Por qué me sentio tan débil?"pensó al ir caminando a la farmacia

Mientras light compraba la medicina un pensamiento vino a la mente de light  
"oh no,estoy contrajiendo la gripe" " pero debo ser fuerte twilight y las demás me necesitan,no puedo rendirme " pensó light al ir de camino a la biblioteca con pocas fuerzas

3 dias mas tarde….

Mientras light llevaba la comida,escucho una conversacion de las chicas

Les decimos a light que ya nos sentimos mejor?-digo applejack

Na,unos dias mas seguramente no se molestara-digo raimbow

Yo creo que esta demasiado,light ya nos cuido demasiado para el-digo twilight

Oh vamos unos dias mas si igual estábamos comodas -digo rarity

En eso momento light entro a la habitación ya que había oído todo

¿Cómo están nuestra "enfermas"-dige con tono sarcasmo

Twilight detecto el sarcasmo-¿pasa algo cariño?-digo twilight

Que me pasa,debería decir que le pasa a ustedes me han estado usando para atenderlas como reyes mientras ustedes fingían que estabas enfermas hace cuando comenzó ,2 o 3 dias ¿me toman como una mula de carga? Estoy decepcionadas de ustedes-dige

Ellas se habían dado cuenta que escuche la conversacion y todas ellas tenían cara culpable en su rostro

Light ,lo sentimos es solo que nos sentíamos comoda como nos trataba,pero ahora vemos que no fue buena idea hacerlo ,lo sentimos mucho-digo twilight

Por lo menos se disculparon,tranquilas chicas las perdonos –dige mientras las demás chicas para darme un abrazo pero antes de moverme me sentí débil y cai al suelo mientras ellas gritaban mi nombre,después mi mundo se volvió negro

HORAS MAS TARDE…..

Desperté en una cama para ver que las chicas tenían cara de preocupación en sus rostros

Oh light ,lo sentimos quizá cuidar mucho de nosotros te contrajo la gripe-digo twilight

Como compensación cuidaremos de ti hasta que te recupere-digo applejack las demás asintieron con la cabeza

Yo solo sonreí antes de quedarme dormido…..


	43. Chapter 43

AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 41:LA ABVERTENCIA

HOLA QUIERO MANDARLE SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE HAN DEJADO UN REWIEW DEL FIC A LO LARGO DE LO QUE HA DURADO MAS DE 1 MES BUENO COMO SEA UN SALUDO A:

SEREN AVRO TSUKINO

DARK SHADOW 313

LUIS CUBA

DIOS DE LA NADA

FLUX

VALANTIL

COM

CARTMAN6X61

GUEST

DAVID CHACON

JUANANTONIOTAROT

BRIAN

KAHIA-CHAN

ANONIMO

HOLA (XD AHY UN USARIO ANONIMO CON ESE NOMBRE)

Y A TODOS LO QUE SIGEN Y TIENEN DE FAVORITO ESTA HISTORIA,COMO ESPECIAL DE 2 MESES DEL FIC HARE UN PREGUNTAS Y RESPUESTA PREGUNTANDOLE A LOS PERSONAJES DE MI FIC,ASI QUE HAGAN PREGUNTAS A LOS DIFERENTES PERSONAJES DEL FIC (PUBLICARE EL ESPECIAL EL 1 DE MARZO) ADEMAS QUIERO INFORMAR QUE EL FIC A ALCAZADO LOS 5,000 VIEWS Y USTEDES ESTARAN CON CARA DE WAT? PERO AUNQUE NO LO CREAN EL FIC ALCAZO ESOS VIEWS Y QUEIRO DECIR QUE ESTOY FELIZ PARA SER MI 1 FIC,MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODOS

SIN MAS OTRO EPISODIO…

Han pasado 1 semana desde que light tuvo la gripe,para suerte de el se había mejorado lo que nadie se esperaba de que alguien del futuro iba a venir y si alguien viene del futuro es para 3 cosas

1-eres tu del futuro a evitar algo del futuro haciendo algo en el pasado

2-un robot viene a protegerte (la wea terminator XD)

3-una persona conocida viene a matarte para evitar un futuro apocalíptico

Para mala suerte de light lo ultimo iba a pasar

Sucedió en una tarde de viernes cuando twilight,ghost y sunlight regresaron de las compras mientras light estaba trabajando en la granja de applejack,al cerrar la puerta en el comedor se vio un resplandor blanco dejando a todos ciego por un momento al poder ver no podían creer lo que veian

Era un pony alicornio con el uniforme de los ghost pero gran parte de la ropa estaba rota y se le podía ver varias heridas de balas y raguños pero lo que ma sonprendio a twilight era que tenia la cutie mark de ghost sparkle (para que no haya confunciones)

Donde esta?-pregunto ese alicornio

Quien eres?-pregunto twilight

Donde esta ese bastardo?-pregunto el alicornio de nuevo

Donde esta quien? Y quien eres?-pregunto twilight nuevamente

En eso light entra por la puerta

Hola familia ya regrese-digo light al entrar y dirigirse al comedor en eso ve al alicornio

Emm…twilight quien es tu nuevo amigo?-pregunto light confundido

En eso el alicornio lo ve-te tengo!-grito para ir a empujar a light y ponerle una pistola en la cabeza pero antes de que el alicornio disparara light desvio la bala al techo y le pego una patada en la cara al alicornio y mientras se recuperaba del golpe light se puso la clase asalto y apunto con una escopeta al alicornio mientras este le apuntaba con la pistola

Quien eres y por que trataste de matarme!-grito light

El alicornio no respondió y siguió apuntándolo

Responde maldita sea!-digo light apunto de disparar

No te voy a responder bastardo-digo el alicornio en eso llega el resto de las mane 6 que se sorprenden al ver al alicornio

Preguntare una vez mas ¿Quién eres?-pregunto light

El alicornio al verse rodeado tuvo que bajar el arma y sacarse la mascara

.

.

.

.

Lo que vieron era un ghost sparkle mas grande debería tener unos 20 años y su cara estaba llena de cortes

Mi nombre es ghost sparkle,comandante del equipo ghost y jefe del escuadron tombstone-digo el alicornio

Espera…entonces..?-pregunto light incrédulo

Si soy del futuro-digo ghost del futuro

Entonces responde ¿Por qué trataste de matar a mi esposo? Responde!-digo twilight

Bien les contare esto sucede hace 15 años-digo el ghost del futuro antes de relatar

"durante uno de los multiples ataque de mi papa a las ciudades controladas por los nazis,se filtro la localización de King sombra,mi papa sabia que si mataban a King sombra los nazis y los PMC se debilitarían para poder ganar la guerra,la cosa es que durante el ataque algo salió mal por que cuando mi papa se enfrentaba a King este logro corromperlo y mi papa aumento de tamaño pareciendo un dragon adulto,logro terminar con el ejercito de los ghost en menos de 5 minutos,después se dirigió a multiples ciudades dejando solo polvo sin ninguna faction aliada viva,después se diriguio a canterlot las princesas no tuvieron suerte y murieron defiendo canterlot y solo quedaba el pueblo de ponyville,la defendimos muy bien al principio pero todo cambio cuando apareció mi papa que había descanzado durante 15 años por toda la energía que había gastado destruyendo el resto de ciudades de todos los reinos,mi hermana murió al bloquear una bola de fuego de mi papa que se dirigía a mi, mi madre en un ultimo esfuerzo de evitar esto me envio al pasado a matar a mi papa"

Todos no podían creer la historia

Dime que no es verdad-digo light dirigiéndole la mirada al ghost del futuro

El negó con la cabeza

Maldita sea!-digo light golpeando varias veces su cabeza contra una pared cercana-eso no puede ser verdad-digo con lagrimas en los ojos

Eso no puede pasar-digo sunlight-papa evitaremos ese futuro juntos como una familia-termino de decir sunlight

Y también como tus amigos evitaremos ese futuro trágico –digo applejack después se dieron un abrazo grupal

El ghost del futuro no pude evitar sonreir por esto antes de que su cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse

Confio en ti papa y en todos ustedes por favor eviten ese futuro-digo el ghost del futuro antes de desaparecer….

Continuara

YA SE QUE SON CAPITULO CORTO PERO SERAN DE SUMA IMPORTACIA PARA EL FINAL DE LA HISTORIA

NOS LEEMOS EL DOMINGO Y RECUERDEN DEJAR SUS REWIEW

NOS LEEMOS BROHOOF /)

GHOST OUT!


	44. Chapter 44

FANFIC AVENTURAS EN EQUESTRIA CAPITULO 42:MIEDOS

Ustedes se preguntaran cuales son los temor de lightning ghost ósea nunca tiene miedo a morir y siempre va a loco en la guerra pero te preguntaras ¿a que le tiene miedo? Esto son mis miedos en la vida real que lo ponere en el fic que son:  
las arañas

La oscuridad

Los payasos

Y los pasillos largos

Para la suerte del pobre light sufriría los 4 miedos una noche de un domingo ,todo comenzó una tarde de un domingo cuando light junto con twilight y sus hijos fueron a un circo,saliendo del espectáculo se le acerco un payaso a vender algo,cuando las chicas terminaron de hablar con el payaso buscaron a light que para su sopresa estaba detrás de un arbusto

Ya se fue?-pregunto light

Eh que pasa light le tienes miedo a los payasos?-pregunto applejack

No solo a los payasos,sino a la oscuridad,a los pasillos largo y a las ARAÑAS!-digo poniendo una cara de terror al decir lo ultimo

No te culpo las arañas con esas 8 patas-digo applejack,después todo comenzaron a hablar de sus miedos,mientras raimbow se reia presumiendo que no le temia a nada una idea la golpeo

"Esta será la mejor bromas de todo" pensó raimbow a ir a poner su plan en marchar

Después de despedirse de todas y raimbow con una sonrisa sospechosa,light junto con su esposa y sus hijos volvieron a la biblioteca,después de decirle buena noches a ghost y sun twilight fue al comedor junto a light

Asi que light leias algún libro haya en tu mundo?-pregunto twilight poniéndose junto a light en un sofá

Si leia uno de los pocos libro que leia había uno que me interesaba-digo light

Y como se llamaba?-pregunto twilight

Se llamaba percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo se trataba de un…-digo light pero se detuvo al ver que twilight lo miraba figamente

Que dige algo?-pregunto light con una sonrisa

No es solo que tus ojos..-digo twilight

Twilight tienes los ojos mas hermosos que he visto,eres una chica inteligente y muy bonita-digo light haciendo que twilight se sonrojara

Lo dices por que bromeas verdad?-digo twilight mirando a otro lado sonrojada

Light la puso frente a su cara y le digo-no ,sabes por que? Por que es la verdad-digo mientras ambos cerraban su ojos y se daban un beso

Después de cortar el beso twilight digo-te amo light

Y yo a ti twilight –digo antes de darse otro beso,pero antes de que sus labios se juntaran light vio algo que lo espanto de golpe

Light antes de darle un beso a twilight vio por una ventana a un payaso sonriéndole y saludando

Light pasa algo?-pregunto twilight en la mirada asustada de light

Antes de que pueda decir algo,el payaso lanzo una araña de goma por la ventana abierta a light que le llego a la cara

AHHHH!-grito light (si quieres ver como grito light pongan en youtube TOP 5 SUSTOS DE XODA,ESTE SERIA EL NUMERO 4) ( NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE SI LE DA UN INFARTO VIENDO ESE VIDEO) para irse volando a través de la ventana abierta

Light fue a para a un árbol cercano de la plaza donde se puso a pensar

"que fue eso? No pudo ser real ese payaso"pensaba light hasta que se dio cuenta de una luz a las afuera del pueblo,light de puro curioso se fue a investigar y encontró algo que nunca hubiera soñado

Era una casa abandonada de un piso donde la única luz era de una pieza

"deben estar bromeando,no pienso meterme a una casa abandonada aunque que pierdo a ir a investigar por que esta prendido esa vela" pensó light mientras se acercaba en la puerta y ver que solo era un pasillo que se alumbraba con una vela al final del pasilla

"oh mierd…."pensó light al ir despacito por el pasillo para darse cuenta que al final del pasillo había un payaso observándolo figamente sonriéndole

Eh…hola-digo light muerto de miedo,pero de acto la luz se apago light no se movia del lugar cuando la luz volvió tenia al payaso de frente

AHHHHHH!(numero 3 del video antes nombrado)grito light para irse de la casa abandonada e irse a los campos fuera de ponyville

"payaso y la conchatuyegua"pensaba light mientras descanzaba bajo la luz de la luna

"dios que hermosa noche,que podría arruinar este momento"pensó light para su suerte la pregunta seria respondida al sentir la música de circo atrás suyo al darse vuelta vio a 5 payasos

OHHHHH…-digo light totalmente aterrado

Hola-digieron los 5 payasos al unisono con voz igual

AHHHHH!-(grito numero 2 del video anteriormente dicho)digo light para tomar rumbo a la biblioteca,mientras light iba rumbo,el payaso se saco la peluca y el maquillaje para ver que era raimbow dash y los otros 4 payasos eran espejos

Ajajajja quiero ver cuando vaya al baño-digo raimbow mientras tomaba rumbo a la biblioteca

En la biblioteca…

Light había llegado totamente cansado a la biblioteca para encontrarse con las mane6 ,spike y sus hijos despiertos (si sus gritos se escucharon por todo el pueblo) (si en la vida real si me pego un buen susto grito fuerte)

Twilight se fue acercando a light con una cara de preocupación en su rostro

Light cariño estas bien?-pregunto twilight

Si…si…solo necesito el baño-digo light subiendo la escalera ignorando las preguntas de los demás al llegar al baño le dieron ganas de salir volando de hay como fuera

En todo la bañera habían arañas de goma que light no notaba y en las paredes igual habían arañas de goma,pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que una pequeña araña vino bajando del techo y se puso frente a light

AAAAAHHHHH AAAAHHHH -grito multiples veces light antes de desmayarse con la cara totalmente palida con los sustos

Al dia siguiente…..

Light se despertaba en una cama de un hospital

Oh que me paso..?-se preguntaba light al ver alrededor

En eso entraba un unicornio doctor junto con twilight,applejack,rarity,pinkie pie,raimbow dash,fluttershy,ghost,sunlight y spike a la habitación

Todos tenían cara de enojo menos raimbow dash que tenia cara culpable

Que me paso?-pregunto light

Light perdóname-digo raimbow totalmente culpable

Porque?-pregunto light confundido

Por que ayer yo hice todo –digo raimbow alejándose de la cama

Espera tu…el payaso-digo light enojadonce

Si-digo raimbow retrociendo de la cama al igual que los demás

Light salto de la cama y de un momento a otro su cuerpo estaba lleno de fuego (como el de twilight en el episodio donde pinkie tiene esos tic)todos tenían cara de susto pero después de unos segundos light se volvió a calmar

Ok raimbow te perdono-digo light

seguro?-digo raimbow

si solo quiero que hagas algo por mi-digo light

que quieres que haga?-pregunto raimbow

te lo dire cuando salga del hospital-digo light poniendo cara malisiosa cosa que raimbow no noto

mas tarde..

casa de fluttershy

ok light que quiere que haga por ti?-digo raimbow

oh solo quiero que abras esto-digo light con una sonrisa perversa

al abrirlo raimbow pego un buen susto,solto la caja al suelo y se fue volando lejos de hay,mientras las demás se reian al igual que light

de la caja salió un escarabajo,el miedo de raimbow dash


End file.
